Harry Potter the Undead Slayer
by Scott the Wanderer
Summary: Harry Potter had disappeared from Privet Drive before Petunia had ever woken in the morning. Now thirteen years later his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. What will the Wizarding World think of a Harry Potter raised by a civilization thought lost to tragedy
1. Sudden Summoning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Palladium Books. I do own the concept of Anderson Armaments as it is in my Phase World campaign._

_Note: While this story contains elements from Rifts RPG it is not an actual crossover, all the action will remain in Potterverse._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked out across the Great Hall with a fatherly smile. Despite his failure many years ago, he had been able to keep his position as Headmaster if nothing else. Without all the extra politicking he had managed to push for vast improvements in Hogwarts. Despite the class size not yet reaching the pre-War numbers, he had two Professors for each core subject, except DADA, but it was hard enough keeping just one Professor in that position. He'd updated Muggle Studies, moved Binns over to proctoring detentions, and even managed to add some Muggle subjects like Physics and Chemistry. Hogwarts was once again the greatest school in the world, challenged only by a rare few academies, two of which were mixed among his students now.

"Now that the Champions have been chosen, I wish to remind everyone that you won't be left out of the fun." Dumbledore started his speech, still under the effects of the Sonorous spell. "There are tourneys for all sorts of events from Academics to Wizarding Chess. We even have a cooking contest, where competing teams will create feasts for all of us to enjoy."

The applause was almost deafening as the students of Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstang cheered. There had been some concern that most of the students would be left out, but this news put that to rest. However the ovation came to abrupt halt as the Goblet of Fire sparked red flames once again and spit out another piece of parchment. Everyone was so shocked that they had paused in mid clap and whistle. One could hear a pin drop as the scrap landed directly in Dumbledore's hand.

"Harry Potter of the Alexandria Alchemical Academy?!" To say Dumbledore was shocked would be an understatement. Years ago Harry had disappeared from Privet Drive and none of the devices he'd made to keep track of him functioned. The Wizarding world refused to believe he was dead, even if Albus had been ready to accept it. He'd quietly mourned the boy he had failed so horribly, but let the public believe as they would. Now he had proof in his hands that he had been wrong.

"What kind of joke is this, Dumbledore?" Karakoff barked out the question in a tone that made most of his students flinch. "I do not remember this school being a part of the tournament."

"I assure you, Igor, I would not make a jest like this." Albus shuddered. "My own pranks tend to be more along the lines of gag gifts from anonymous sources."

"Eet was you!" Madam Maxime cried out as if she finally realized something. The truth was she had, on her birthday after her breakup with yet another suitor, received a package anonymously. It had been a statue charmed to sing a certain Muggle Song that was both inappropriate and made her smile.

"Yes, I though you could use a smile. I do so enjoy Sir Mixalot, and thought you might like the song." Dumdore chuckled eyes twinkling.

"I do not vant to know."Igor held up his hand to stop any possible continuation of the conversation. "There are more important matters. How do ve find Harry Potter and inform him he must compete?"

"That will not be necessary, Karakoff." Mad-Eye Moody thumped his way up to the platform and addressed the Durmstang Headmaster with a sneer. It was widely known that Moody despised even reformed Death Eaters. "The Goblet will summon Potter now that he is Champion."

As if hearing that statement was all the Goblet needed to hear, the flames turned a brilliant blue and flared almost to the ceiling. The Great Hall was filled with the sounds of explosions and gunfire before a pair of figures were spit out. As soon as that was done the flames extinguished completely leaving the hall oddly silent for a moment.

"So much young tender food." The first figure hissed as it rose to it's feet. He looked vaguely human, but his skin was pale white and his eyes an eerie blood red. His clothes hung in rags and his entire form was thin, but looked wiry and strong. Most damning however, were the long canines that had blood stains marking him a feral vampire. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this."

"The Hell you are!" The second figure surged to his feet and backhanded the first across the jaw. As the vampire was flung up over the Gryffindor table to slam into the wall, the heavily tattooed warrior leapt after him. He seemed to conjure a silver longsword with neither incantation nor wand. Without hesitation he drove the blade through the Vampire's heart and into the stone wall. "Stick around. I've got some something fun for you."

The entire Great Hall was stunned silent. They had thought they had seen violence before, but sanctioned Duels had nothing on seeing a man drive a sword through someone else. Of course seeing the vampire rapidly wither away into a skeleton was just as shocking. The students had met just one vampire in their time at Hogwarts, the relatively harmless Baron Sanguini. So this was a shock.

"Alright, it survived the trip." The warrior said as he pulled out a small black orb. Without a further word he shoved it in the vampire skeletons mouth before pulling his sword out. "Come on, leach. Wake up."

Everyone in the Great Hall was frozen in horror. The vampire skeleton steamed for a moment as it fell to the floor in a heap. Then the sickening sight of muscles and tendons forming gave everyone a few new nightmares. In just seconds the vampire was whole again and surging to his feet. Only to be punched in the jaw again, this time causing the Orb to burst. It was not unlike a water balloon popping, except this one had two hundred gallons of Holy Water inside. As the blessed water flowed over the vampire it was melting like sugar in the rain, in moments there was nothing left but a puddle.

"Told you it would be fun." The tattooed warrior quipped as the sword he'd been holding dissipated. After a moment he turned to face the hall and gave a slight half smile. "Oh, sorry for interrupting your dinner."

Everyone who knew James and Lily Potter were speechless. Standing in front of them was a tall handsome tanned and very heavily tattooed man that had the same hair and cheekbones of James and the eyes and chin of Lily. It could not have been more obvious to them who this was.

The children who grew up on the tales of Harry Potter were focused mostly on his forehead. There, just like in every story they had of him, was the Lightning Bolt scar. It was still an angry red even after all these years. Only one person in their minds could have such a scar, their hero: Harry Potter.

Both groups took in other details. Like the fact Harry was wearing just blue jeans, combat boots, and a weapon's harness. Slung across his back was a bulky black rifle and a Mad Max Style sawed off shotgun. On one hip sat a silver plated revolver and on the other a matte black automatic pistol. In his left boot was a utilitarian combat knife, while the left housed what looked to be a primitive bone knife. His chest and arms were bare of clothing, but covered in tattoos of weapons, animals, monsters, hearts, and a few skulls. Both males and females noticed something else as well, Harry Potter was definitely fit. He looked much like some of the warrior heroes on the covers of cheesy romance novels. Of course neither group could quite miss that he looked a fair bit older than he should by rights, if anyone had to guess they would say he was twenty instead of just fourteen.

"Harry Potter?" Albus Dumbledore was the first person to come out of shock.

"Yeah, actually it's Harrison James Perseus Potter-Andrus, but yeah." The now self admitted Harry let his hand drift to his hip where rested his most trusted nonmagical weapon. The Anderson Armament AA-9 was a Proton Thrower that resembled the Ancient Earth Beretta Pistol. He liked the gun because it had power, range and accuracy even if it cost as much as a rifle. "Who the Zeus' Left Nut are you? Where in Hades' Rectum am I? Better yet, how in the name of Aphrodite's Tight Ass did you summon me? I swear if you are one of Hermes' priests playing a prank again, you'll beg for Hecate to break out the strap-on to have a somewhat pleasant memory compared to what I do."

"Mr. Potter! Language!" Minerva McGonagall was the first person to recover from the rather colorful semi profanity. Actually, Albus had not been as shocked as he had been amused, but still he hadn't spoken. So it fell to Minerva to attempt to glare the newcomer down.

"Language? I wasn't even warming up, lady." Harry shot back, staring right into the older woman's eyes. He was impressed by the glare, but when you have faced Master Vampires and Major Daemons, a school teacher was not all that scary. "One moment I am with my family cleaning out a vampire lair, the next I am part of a dinner show for school children. Tell me just how in the name of Hephaestus' Swinging Codpiece you'd be talking if someone tore you away from your students for entertainment? Perhaps you'd prefer I use true vulgarity instead of watering it down? Believe me I could turn the air blue in here. I spent two years training with the Warlock Marines."

"I do not believe that will be necessary, Mr. Potter. We are quite willing to discuss everything if you'll just join the others in the antechamber. After all, I have no doubt once you are told the vulgarity will get much worse and we have impressionable eleven year olds here." Albus moderated in as kind a voice as he could muster at the moment. He had to suppress chuckles as he did so, he always did enjoy creative profanity. "You have my word we will tell you all we know."

"First he must be disarmed." Barty Crouch Sr. sneered as his eyes raked over the supposed Boy-Who-Lived. "Not that Muggle weapons are a threat, but we cannot allow him to be armed."

"Now Bartemous, that is not necessary…" Albus had started to intercede, but the commotion that came next cut him off.

Harry, not wanting to see just what everyone would do, drew his AA-9 and sighted on the wall just behind Crouch. A squeeze of the trigger and a blue white beam shot out. When the bolt connected with the wall, there was a thunderclap as the charged coherent protons overwhelmed the _impervious _and _duro _charms that had been layered on the wall. The effect was a volleyball size hole through the granite wall of the Great Hall. Everyone stood shock as more than a few of the smarter people were afraid Harry might turn the weapon on them.

"If anyone tries to take anything from me, first I will shoot off their legs at the knee and arms at the elbow." Harry growled. "Do we have an understanding or do I get to send people to Hades?"

"…As I was saying Mr. Crouch, every student in Hogwarts possesses a deadly weapon. There is no reason to disarm Mr. Potter." Dumbledore had been the only person to seem unfazed. Secretly he was in needed some of his lemon drop flavored vodka to calm his nerves. "Now, Mr. Potter, if you'll be so kind as to holster your weapon and head down that hallway to join the others, I would appreciate it."

Harry was set to refuse for a moment, but something in him decided that perhaps playing along would be better. Of course he'd still vent his anger on those who earned it. Nodding, he slipped his AA-9 back in the holster after thumbing the safety back on. Without a further word he headed down the hallway pointed out to him.

* * *

Fleur Delacour was barely suppressing her nervous energy. Despite her mask of self assurance she had doubted the Goblet would choose her. She never seemed to be able to come out from under the shadow of being a Veela. It didn't matter to others that she was the top of her class in Beauxbatons. It didn't seem to matter that she was literally the most magically powerful witch seen in France for at least three centuries. No one seemed to care that she was the first Charms Mistress to attain her Mastery before she graduated. All they saw was that she was a Veela and daughter of Appoline Delacour, neither of which stood her in good stead with her fellow students. This tournament was her way to prove she was worthy of respect.

In some ways she was happy her competition was so well renown. She of course knew Viktor Krum, seeker of the Bulgarian National team and youngest professional Quidditch player in history. Of course it wasn't just Quidditch the young man was known for. He was a feared contender on the Amateur Dueling Circuit. He was known for his flashy style of transfiguration dueling that reminded many people of Dumbledore. Viktor wasn't quite as powerful or skilled at the legendary duelist, but he was young yet. As for Cedric Diggory, the young heartthrob of Hogwarts was known to be an excellent Quidditch player as well, supposedly scouted by the Vrasti Vultures. More interestingly was that Cedric as on the Professional Dueling Circuit as the student of Filius Flitwick, and while he had yet to climb into the single digit placings, he was also ten years younger than all his competition. This meant he was either really good, or very damned lucky. All in all she felt even if she lost to these two men, that she could not really be looked down upon, as none of her classmates could hope to defeat either of them.

It was in the middle of evaluation of her competition that a completely unknown variable entered the room. Fleur had met a lot of dangerous men in her life. It came with who her mother was. She had never been as uneasy around any of them as this one made her feel. He was taller that even Krum by at least two inches and heavily muscled. Fleur had to admit, whomever the newcomer was he was far more fit than any wizard she knew of. However it wasn't his apparent strength, the weapons he carried or the tattoos covering his exposed chest and arms that unnerved her. It was those emerald eyes that did not dull when they met hers. Not even her own mother could completely resist Fleur's Allure without effort, but this man did. That excited and frightened the Veela.

"Who are you?" Fleur blurted out, but luckily she said it at the same moment as Cedric and Viktor.

"Wow. Did you practice that?" Harry had been a little amused by the unintentional unison query. It did a lot to soften his mood. "Seriously, it was pretty good."

Before anything much could be said the entire Tri-Wizard Tournament Official entourage entered the small antechamber, led by a smiling Ludo Bagman. Of course the fact that only Ludo was smiling was not lost on anyone except the former Quidditch player himself. Dumbledore's expression was grave. Madam Maxime seemed puzzled. Karakoff was livid. Meanwhile Barty Crouch shot Harry a look that could have killed.

"May I present, for the first time in history, the Fourth Tri-Wizard Champion Harry Potter." Ludo was positively giddy. The more attention this Tournament got the more betting would occur and the more betting that occurred the less he had to worry about paying back the Goblins. With Harry Potter suddenly appearing after thirteen years of absence, there wasn't a single bigger story to be found in the Wizarding world. "It's completely unprecedented, but the Goblet summoned him."

"Vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman!" Fleur had recovered just enough by this moment to reassert her exaggerated accent.

"Oh, it is no joke Miss Delacour, the Goblet of Fire spat out a scrap of parchment with Mr. Potter-Andrus' name and then a moment later he and some perversion of a vampire was summoned." Albus Dumbledore was still trying to unravel what just could have happened.

"But, zhe Boy-'Ou-Lived is only fourteen, no?" Fleur couldn't help blurting this out, even if she had her accent in place. "Zhis man is at least eighteen."

"Twenty Five." Harry shrugged. "My Dad figured I was one when he found me on that porch, I have lived on Alexandria for twenty four years. In fact tonight was the celebration of them bringing me home."

"You celebrate by cleaning out a Vampire nest, Monsieur Potter?" Madam Maxime asked, her brow furrowing as she remembered the young man's rant.

"Well, yeah. The whole Andrus clan was gathered. Last time that happened, well we had to rebuild an entire city. The friendly brawl got a little out of hand." Harry shrugged. "Gather a few score Undead Slayers, a company of Warlock Marines, some Scathach Druids, some Battle Magi and a platoon of CyberKnights together, it gets rowdy. Not that the so-called intellectuals of the Clan are much better. I scouted out a massive nest, about ten thousand Vampires and we decided to have some fun."

"Are we seriously going to listen to these delusions?" Barty Crouch fumed. "This is obviously some trick by Dumbledore to get people to forgive his past sins."

"I assure you Mr. Crouch that I had precious little to do with all of this." Dumbledore sighed. "I had truly thought Mr. Potter lost to the world due to my shortsightedness. While I am happy to be proven wrong, I can take no credit for this."

"Question my sanity again and I will have no problem arranging a meeting with Hades for you in the most painful way I can think of." Harry growled at Barty Crouch Sr. Seeing the man quail a bit, Harry turned to the others. "Now, are we going to start discussing just how I why I was brought here, or do I need start enhanced interrogations."

"Enhanced interrogations?" Cedric raised an eyebrow as he asked that question, he had a small clue, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Thumbscrews, bamboo splinters, the rack, waterboarding, Justin Beiber music…though the last is banned in the Three Galaxies." Harry shrugged. "Judiciously applied they tend to convince people to talk, unless they are masochists, then I threaten not to use them. I am quite proficient in their use, except the Beiber music, because only whose commit Genocide, Child Molesters and talking in the cinema deserve to hear that garbage."

"Ah, man after my own heart." Krum nodded in agreement, he despised people who talked during a movie, unless they were children. Children deserved a little slack. "Especially, if they talk during Star Wars movies."

Everyone except Harry and Dumbledore looked askance at the Bulgarian seeker as if they had not a clue what he could possibly mean. Of course he offered no explanation as really outside of seeing the movies there was no way to grasp the importance.

"Enhanced Interrogation will not be necessary, Mr. Potter-Andrus." Dumbledore decided to get the conversation back on the right track. "You have been selected by the Goblet of Fire to participate in a magical contest known as the Tri-Wizards Tournament. Unfortunately, due to the age and extreme magical nature of the Goblet, you are bound to a magical contract. Failure to compete would be to surrender your soul to the Goblet."

"Ares' Limp Dick!" Harry cursed loud enough that it was likely he could be heard back in the Great Hall. "Who in Apollo Swollen Testicles thought this was a good idea? Wait, never mind. It's probably a level of stupid that has yet to be full plumbed and I'd be afraid it might be contagious. Seriously, you use a Rune Prison to bind people to a contract for a Tournament? I'd hate to see what the Bankers use to secure a Mortgage."

"Rune Prison?" Cedric murmured, he wasn't going to voice the other questions he had.

"I'm not a Rune Smith, or even a Diabolist, but I can recognize a Rune Item when I see one. That Goblet is a Rune Prison. I would guess some sort of Lesser Old One linked to fire, probably only strong enough to rule a world or two if released." Harry shrugged. "Luckily that is as about as likely as the Kreeghor Emperor taking a vow of pacifism. But to get back on track: Obviously, I did not put my name in the thrice damned Goblet, so how in the name of Artemis' Untouched Quim did come out?"

"Monsieur Potter, vould you cease zhe vulgarity, s'il vous plait?" Madam Maxime had to pretend to be highly offended, in fact she was very amused and was wondering how to work those phrases into her fits of temper. After all sometimes her students just drove her to the edge.

"Since you asked nicely, yes I will." Harry sighed. "But we still need to answer my question. Have never been here before in my life, so how did my name get in that…thing?"

"I do not know, Mister Potter, but rest assured I will have it investigated thoroughly." Albus took his chance to take control of the whole situation. "Now, while I make the proper inquiries as well as arrange for your stay here at Hogwarts, I will leave you in the capable hands of Mr. Ludo Bagman, one of the Tournament's orchestrators."

* * *

Harry stared at the man who had just given them the rundown of the tournament rules. That hadn't been so bad. So he could only bring wands. He had a way around that, thanks to his Aunt. Even if he didn't he had his Tattoos. It's hard to separate a person from their Tattoos, not that people hadn't tried. No, what struck Harry as stupid was the first Task of this tournament was being done blind. He couldn't help but think the Tournament was a way for this society to eliminate people who were too powerful.

"Okay, let me get this straight. I'm not a wizard like you, but I'll be forced to just fight with my wands?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow. "And I know nothing of this world, and the First Task to face the unknown. Hell, even if you told me what it was, I would likely have no clue what you mean."

"Yes and Yes." Ludo shrugged. "I am sorry, Harry, but we cannot change the rules just because you are the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Okay, just wanted to see how royally screwed I am, thank you." Harry's mild sarcasm was lost on the former Quidditch player. Seeing the other Champions begin to file out, Harry decided he needed to talk someone in the same boat. "Well, if you will excuse me."

Harry never waited for Ludo to respond, instead he pivoted on his heel and started towards the Champion he thought would give him the straight answers. While Krum shared his loathing of people talking in the theatre, he also gave the appearance of someone who took competition seriously and would use any advantage. Cedric seemed the same way. That left one option, which if Harry was honest with himself he preferred anyway. After all who wouldn't want to spend time with a silver haired Goddess.

"Miss Delacour, I was wondering if perhaps I might pick your brain." Harry said as he caught up to the woman. As he approached he swore he felt some sort of aura flow over him, but he'd long ago mastered his own mind and it did nothing. Seeing her quizzical look he decided he should not use idioms as much as he usually did. "It means I think you would be the best person to answer some of my questions."

"Bon, I zhought zhat vas zhe case." Fleur offered a smile. "I vaz vondering a few things myself."

"Well, if you drop the faux accent when we're alone, then I will answer your questions for as long as you answer mine." Harry smiled as he saw the smile light up Fleur's face. "I'll start. You mentioned I am the Boy-Who-Lived. What does that mean?"

"Merde, I was hoping not to have to explain this to you 'Arry." Fleur sighed brushing a few stray locks out of her face. "I suppose it had better come from someone who can look back objectively. You see 'Arry it is like this…"

* * *

"You mean to tell me that I am famous because the Wizarding World back then was scared of a man who called himself 'Flight from Death' and I somehow managed to survive him? Wow, no offense meant but that really does not reflect well on this society." Harry shook his head sadly as he processed the story. "Makes me glad I grew up on Alexandria."

"Oui, I have always thought it was silly as well. Of course when you turned up missing, well the Wizarding World just assumed that Headmaster Dumbledore had hidden you away and was training you in secret." Fleur shrugged as she explained that part. "Now, I have answered your question. I have one. Why did you choose me to tell you these things?"

"Oh, that's a little complicated." Harry chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. "Comes down to you remind me of one of my adoptive cousins, one of the people I am closest too. Well, except you are definitely more beautiful and you're not trying to get in my pants."

"Get in your pants?" Fleur arched an eyebrow as she pondered that expression, then the meaning came to her and she blushed. "I do not know if I should be offended or not."

"Don't be, Nicola is a Priestess of Aphrodite and takes it as her personal duty to make sure all her non-blood relatives know how to please a woman." Harry shrugged. "But aside from that she's sweet, intelligent and one of the toughest women I know. She once fought a Balrog hand to hand and whipped it's arse. Literally, took it's flaming whip and chased it around whipping it's backside. I almost died laughing, she's only five foot nothing and maybe eighty five pounds if we put lead in her pockets."

"Then I will take it as a compliment." Fleur snickered as she imagined the sight of a tiny woman chasing a major daemon around with it's own whip. "And what else would you like to know, 'Arry?"

"Well, that's all for now, but I am sure we'll get more time to talk in the future. I will bid you a good night as I can see your Headmistress is waiting for you." Harry smiled warmly as he took her hand and kissed the top of her knuckles.

"Bon nuit, 'Arry. And we will talk again very soon." Fleur smiled as she curtsied before heading off with Madame Maxime.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Potter-Andrus I trust you had an enlightening conversation with Miss Delacour?" Albus Dumbledore's every present twinkle in his eyes brightened for a moment as he greeted the subject of his greatest failure. Seeing the younger man nod, the smile on the old wizard's face only widened. "I am certain she appreciates it as well. Miss Delacour is blessed and cursed to be one of the most powerful Veela in the world. Even restraining her Allure as she is, most men fall under her thrall quickly. I would dare say that between the drooling and boasting most men and some women do around her that she has had a lack of good conversation."

"So that is what that was." Harry mused for a moment as he finally got an answer to what was flowing over his mental shields. "I could see how that would be frustrating for her, but I do not believe that is why you wish to speak with me."

"You would be correct, Mr. Potter-Andrus." Dumbledore sighed as he motioned for Harry to follow him. "I find I must apologize for what I did to you, Mr. Potter-Andrus. Despite the fact you had what looks to be a productive and happy childhood, my actions had placed you in danger. I was so focused on the Greater Good that I failed to realize I was abandoning a child on a porch. It is only sheer luck that your adoptive father found you before you froze to death, warmer charm or not."

"Well, see I have a problem forgiving you here, Headmaster." Harry said and didn't miss the flinch and pained expression. "Actually, there is a whole planet of people out there somewhere that would want to thank you for what you did. If I hadn't been on that doorstep and my Dad hadn't passed by, well they would be dead. So, the way I figure it, you helped save their lives. So trying to forgive you for that seems…wrong."

"That is a rather simplistic view, and perhaps one I should take to heart." Dumbledore sighed softly. "It also brings up another topic I need to speak to you of. From what I have gathered, Alexandria is not on this Earth. You have also mentioned other worlds. Am I to assume that you have the ability to travel dimensions?"

"Yes and no. I have been to Hell, Hades, the lower reaches of Olympus, and once I was actually in a universe completely made of lemon drops." Harry chuckled as he shook his head. "And while I was taught how to activate Stone Magic Pyramids, I really have no other way of travelling to other worlds of dimensions. I'm likely stuck here until my clan comes looking for me, if they come looking for me."

"Hmm, for that I will off apologies for the lax security around the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore sighed. "I had placed an Age Line and a charm to prevent people from simply throwing entries in. I had not thought to place a ward so that one could only enter their own name. It would seem someone entered your name and the name of the Alexandria Alchemical Academy. I had never even heard of such a school."

Harry paused in midstep. He had been told his name came out, but not the school name as well. He should have guessed there would be a school name, but why not something made up. How did the name of his actual school get on the slip of paper? Did someone know exactly where he had been? He doubted it as Dumbledore seemed puzzled. However he was not just going to assume it was coincidence.

"Well, it is where I was learning something vital to the clan. I am the youngest to date to take it up, but I was coming along well." Harry replied, not wishing to go into details. "Perhaps the Goblet knew and added it to the slip of paper. Rune Prisons can be very powerful in their dedicated magicks." The more he thought of it, the less he believed it. "Though, I am probably the only member of that school even remotely near this planet."

"Hmm, interesting." Dumbledore scratched his chin through his great beard. "Ah well, a mystery for another time. Considering you have no representation on the Judges board I have taken the liberty of contacting a few people who truly wish to see you. While the majority of your bloodkin have gone on the next great adventure, your father and mother were very close to a select few. Your Godfather Sirius Black, who has taken me to task several times over your disappearance, is most eager to meet you. As is your honorary Uncle Remus Lupin, your Honorary Aunt Andromeda Tonks and her darling daughter Nymphadora. Though, I suggest not calling the latter by her name as she has been teased about it mercilessly, oddly not ever once by her prankster cousin, given his propensity for making light of his name. Please understand, I only contacted them so they could have some closure over your disappearance, you will not be forced to interact with them for long."

"I consider family to be very important, whether by blood or bonds of love." Harry replied with a slight grin. "I will be glad to get to know them. Now, I need a bath and a bed. It has been a long day for me and I would guess yourself as well."

"And perfect timing." Dumbledore smiled as the pair of them stopped in front of a magnificent painting of Helen of Troy. "Ah, Helen, this would be young Mister Potter-Andrus. Mr. Potter-Andrus I present Helen of Troy, the guardian to your quarters."

"Ah, so this is the young man who has set the entire castle in an uproar." Helen chuckled as she reclined in her divan and gave Harry an appraising look. "Little wonder the Nymphs tried to invade my frame. It is a pleasure to meet to meet you, Mr. Potter-Andrus."

"Please, both of you. Call me Harry." Harry smiled a bit as he wondered just how the Clan would react to hearing there was a semi sentient painting of one of their ancestors. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Helen. I have heard much of you, many good things and a few things that show even the greatest of people are still human."

"Oh, I like you." Helen purred a little. "When you have a painting made, hang it next to mine. You'll be welcome in my frame any time."

Dumbledore had to suppress a chuckle over that. Leave it to Harry Potter to charm a painting. "As interesting as this conversation could be, I must head off to my bed. I have to be awake far too early tomorrow. Ah, I have set the password to Buckeyes. I bid you both a good night."

* * *

_There you are, the opening chapter in what I hope will become one of three stories I will be updating frequently.  
_

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think. As always anonymous reviews that merely flame and insult will not be shared. If you have legitimate criticism I am quite happy to post them. _


	2. Smatterings

_Hermione Granger: I'm dead in this aren't I?_

_Scott the Wanderer: What would make you think that?_

_Hermione: No Harry equals no rescue from the troll._

_Scott: Okay, I see your logic. You're not dead here though and Ron is much less of a git…well after the incident anyways._

_Ginny Weasley: Bugger, I'm going to be dead. No Harry no rescue from Tom_

_Scott: You're still alive and kicking_

_Ginny and Hermione: But neither of us has a shot at Harry!_

_Scott: No, no you don't. But you two are the most common pairing with him in other stories. You have nice wizards of your own, I promise. ~hands them the notepad~_

_Hermione: ~reading and blushing bright red~ Really? You're sure? What will Ron think?_

_Scott: Ron's not the git he used to be. And he has a certain lady he has a crush on._

_Ginny: ~smiling as she reads and pumps her fist in the air~ Yes! This works. _

_Hermione: Well, now down to business. Scott the Wanderer does not own Harry Potter or Palladium Books. He makes no money off this._

_Scott: Thank you_

* * *

AN: While I do like to answer reviews individually here, there were just so many and PMs as well. So I decided to just answer the basic questions:

How will Harry's Background come up? It will all be in conversation or action. No Flashbacks.

Why didn't anyone ask about the other worlds Harry mentioned? Shock, a lot of information is coming out at once. It hasn't sunk in for anyone aside from Dumbledore.

How did the name of the Alexandria Alchemical Academy appear on the parchment? I'll give this much: Voldemort penned the parchment using some blood he had his followers gather. No the blood would not work for the resurrection as the blood needs to be fresh for that.

What is the planned romantic pairing? I am writing this story, planning it to be Harry/Fleur. However, I do enjoy letting a story flow as it comes along, given it fits my outline and plot.

Why could I not make Harry's appearance more vanilla? Harry's tattoos are not fashion statements. They are a necessary part of his calling. Even if he was not what he is, Harry would have two just being adopted into the Andrus clan.

Will I be changing the Tasks of the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Actually, I will be adding two more set between the three canon tasks. I figure five Tasks will make a better competition.

Will Harry be interacting with all our favorite characters? Harry will have interactions with quite a few people.

Will we see the clichés of Soul Bonds, Friendly Goblins (for no real reason), Stupid Ron, and Veela Bonds? No, not even slightly.

Did Hermione and Ginny survive? Very much so and they have very nice boyfriends.

* * *

"Where has he been all this time, Albus?" Sirius Black paced in the Headmaster's office like a caged tiger. He'd spent thirteen years searching for his missing Godson. When he hadn't been travelling the globe combing every magical community for signs, he had been making life hell for the man he held most responsible for Harry's disappearance. Oddly that man was Lucius Malfoy, the one who had managed to convince Peter Pettigrew to become a Death Eater. Of course he hadn't gone lightly on Headmaster Dumbledore either. "He's twenty five fecking years old now, how in the name of Merlin does that happen?"

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he sat back in his chair. He was thankful now he had Flitwick charm it with a massage feature. It was the only thing keeping his stress levels from becoming fatal. Sirius Black and entourage had stormed into Hogwarts demanding to speak with Harry. Albus had been a little reluctant to wake the man early as from what he gathered, Harry was the type to react violently to perceived attacks. Instead he had allowed Sirius, Remus, Andromeda, and Nymphadora to view his memories of the night prior. To say that it rattled them would be akin to calling the Sun bright. Remus was pale and shaking in one corner, obviously disturbed. Andromeda was doing her best to comfort the werewolf she was engaged to marry. Nymphadora was stunned that the baby she had played with so many years ago was now older than her.

"Well, I have a few theories, but I have never travelled Dimensions I could not offer you anything concrete."Dumbledore steepled his fingered as he spoke. Most assumed this was to be nonthreatening as it would slow the process of drawing a wand. In truth it allowed the Headmaster to focus on some minor mood enhancing charms, mostly of the soothing and calming varieties. "If I am correct, Mister Potter-Andrus spent the last twenty four years in another dimension. A place where he grew up loved and trained to a very effective Warrior of the Light. You witnessed how easily he handled that Vampire."

"Yes, I definitely noticed that." Sirius responded with more than a little heat. "Are we sure that was even a vampire? I have never known a vampire to regenerate so quickly, let alone deteriorate into a skeleton just by being staked with a sword."

"That was a Class Six Vampire, Padfoot." Remus' voice was shaky. "A class five would have crumbled to dust after having a silver blade shoved through his chest. A class four would have gone into Torpor. A class three would have bleed out his venom and died. A class two would have bled out and died. And a class one would have crumbled into a skeleton, but taken hours to recover once the blade was removed."

"Remus, it s not funny to joke about these things." Andromeda Tonks tried to admonish her fiancé, but found herself cut off by the haunted look the werewolf had. She hadn't seen a look like that since the day Remus had brought her late husband's remains to her after a disastrous raid. "You're not joking?"

"I am afraid Mr. Lupin is indeed not telling a joke." Albus sighed. "I had Professors Snape, Malfoy and Sprout analyze the water that Mr. Potter-Andrus used on the vampire. It was purified water with an infusion of White oak. While a Class Five and Class One vampire would both be obliterated by two hundred gallons of Holy Water, it was obviously neither of those."

"So what is so bad about a Class Six?" Sirius could not help his curiosity. Not much ever seemed to bother either Dumbledore or Remus, at least not to this scale. "A simple Incendio and all vampires run."

"Not a Class Six. Incendio spells create normal fire. Class Six vampires have only a few weaknesses: Sunlight, Wood, Silver, Running Water, Holy Icons, and Magic, but even then only certain magic. The magic must infuse one of the elements of Fire, Water or Earth. It would take _passionfyre_, _fiendfyre_ or _banefyre_ to harm a Class Six Vampire." Nymphadora spoke up. She had always done extraordinarily well in DADA classes and the types of Vampires had been her NEWT Project. "The Imperius curse is a modified version of their gaze. They can take the form of a wolf, bat or mist at will and unlike Class two, three and four vampires Class Six are always evil. In fact despite the fact they are not cursed with unlife or demonically possessed they make class one and five vampires seem nice in comparison. The last Class Six vampires thought to exist were Vlad the Impaler and the Lady Bathroy. To this day all other Vampires will cease their hostilities and cooperate to destroy any Class Six vampire they come across."

"If you were still a student, I would reward points to Hufflepuff for your excellent summary, Miss Tonks." Albus offered a smile to the young Auror and was graced one in return for using her preferred moniker. "If Mr. Andrus is telling the truth, he and his adoptive family were wiping out a nest of Class Six vampires when he was summoned. Given the number of Vampires he mentioned, they must have been on another world."

"Okay, so my Godson is a badass as the American's say." Sirius grinned as he said that. "And he had to have come from another dimension. It would explain why not a single Seer, Oracle, or Diviner could even give me a direction to look in."

"He also had quite the mouth on him." Andromeda chuckled. "Could you imagine James' response to that?"

"He would have attempted to scourgify Harry's mouth out." Sirius chuckled. "Lily would have taken notes and taught him a few more. I especially liked Odin's One Eyed Serpent and Freya's Fiery Bush."

"Lily did indeed have quite the vocabulary when she was angry." Remus shook his head. "It would seem aside from her eyes, Harry inherited a few more traits."

"So where is that studmuffin I call my fifth cousin?" Nymphadora asked as she glanced towards the entrance, praying that Harry got here soon before the embarrassing stories started. For some inexplicable reason there were infinitely more about her than the rest combined.

"Given that Professor Sinestra has a deep passion for acquiring more information about Astronomy and other worlds, I thought it best to send her to escort Mr. Potter-Andrus here." Albus chuckled as he grabbed a lemondrop and popped in his mouth. "Otherwise, she might very well stalk him through the halls for weeks trying to glean more information."

* * *

"Why couldn't I be summoned to a Tournament on a Tropical Island?" Harry asked rhetorically as he stepped into the hallway. He'd managed to keep his room a comfortable temperature considering he was more acclimated to the heat of a desert world for the last eight weeks. Even dressed as he was in heavy jeans, t-shirt and heavy leather jacket he was a little cold. In a few weeks he would be mostly acclimated again, but until then it would be a pain. "Somewhere that the recommended daily wear for women is a bikini. It's not like I am asking for much here."

"Well, if the recommended wear for women is a bikini, just what would the men wear?" Aurora Sinestra's tone did not even hint at her amusement about the request. She was far from a prude, but she had a lot of practice putting on a stern disapproving air around her students. Despite being having been born during World War Two she looked to only be a quarter century old at most. She had her Nubian heritage to thank for that as well as he beauty. Of course, it was not all roses. Her exotic looks had captured the romantic attentions of far too many students. Her stern demeanor was meant to keep that at arm's length.

"Hmm, depending on how confident they are in their manhood either kilts, speedos, or nothing." Harry responded with a grin. "I'll assume you are a Professor here. Harrison Potter-Andrus at your service, but please call me Harry."

"You assume correctly. I am Professor Sinestra the Chair of the Astronomy Department here." Aurora had to suppress a slight blush as she imagined Harry in a speedo or au natural. Sure was a little young for her, but he was definitely an attractive man, despite the tattoos. "Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to escort you to his office this morning."

"A Department Chair to take me to the Headmaster's office?" Harry quirked an eyebrow even as he motioned for Aurora to take the lead. "Seems a bit…well beneath your time…as it were."

"Well, Astronomy classes are held at night, so my mornings are normally spent grading papers. Since I had finished those yesterday I am free to do as I wish before my afternoon nap." Aurora shrugged. "However this is not at all beneath me. The Headmaster let slip at last night's staff meeting that you had been to other worlds. I must confess I find my curiosity piqued by that fact. I was hoping you would not be adverse to answering questions."

"I'll answer what I can. Astronavigation and Engineering are not my fortes." Harry chuckled as he shook his head. He was not stranger to questions, but they were usually more along the lines of: How quickly can you exterminate these monsters? "Ask away."

"Just how many worlds have you been to? How did you travel to them? Does magic work away from a planet's Biosphere?" Aurora started rapid firing her questions before realizing that Harry needed more than a breath to answer them. "I apologize, but you might know the answers to questions that my colleagues and I have been asking for years. We follow the Muggle Space Exploration program and we desperately want find a way to do many of the same things with magic."

"Understandable." Harry said after a moment. "Since the age of four I have been on more than one hundred different planets and five different Dimensions, not counting this one. There are multiple ways of travel from Stone Pyramid Teleportation, to Dimensional Rifts, to starships of technological and magical design. Magic does indeed work in space, in fact there are spells that only work in space."

"Really? That would be very interesting." Aurora barely kept herself from bouncing on her heels. She was so excited. "I suppose you could not teach me those as we are not in the right environment. What can you tell me of the magical starships?"

"Well, there are three races that create magical starships. The Star Elves craft their ships from magically grown crystals and empowered with a mystical generator. The Dwarven Guildmasters build great ships of metal and use runes to power them. Finally, the Andrus clan builds great ships of enchanted stone and gemstones mixed with a great deal of TechnoWizardry." Harry explained as they walked along. "While the Magical Ships are powerful they are easily matched by the technological vessels of the other races. I will warn you, I only have a basic grasp of how these ships function. I am a Hunter of Monsters and that is usually done planet side."

"You've already given me more information than I dreamed possible." Aurora smiled wide. "Using magic to travel among the stars is possible! I never would have believed it. The last person to try…well she died horribly before she could even leave the atmosphere."

* * *

Fleur Delacour was known for being a early riser. It didn't matter when she fell asleep she was wide awake and ready to go at six thirty. She had done this since her childhood, when she would wake before her parents, fix herself a bowl of cereal and study something that interested her. Her life at Beauxbatons changed this very little, only that House Elves would bring her breakfast before she spent the morning in the library. Today was no different, despite having stayed up celebrating with her few friends in Beauxbaton, Fleur was up early reading through the Hogwarts Library.

She had a good reason to be doing, even if her choice of subject had little to do with the Triwizard Tournament. While talking with the man who claimed to be Harry Potter, she could not help noticing the tattoos. Normally, she was not a fan of such extreme body art. Sure she would not mind a dolphin around her ankle or perhaps something meaningful on her shoulder, but the wide variety of tattoos Harry had was not her style. However, she noticed a few that stuck out in her mind: A Human Eye superimposed on a Pyramid, A similar eye over an invert Pyramid, and a Human Heart with a Stake through it. She had seen these symbols before, but was uncertain what they meant. Since the Beauxbaton delegation had not brought their Library along, she had to resort to searching in the Hogwarts Library.

"You would think she would be 'appy that someone wanted to be 'ere." Fleur muttered sourly as she placed her selections on the table. As usual Madam Pince was extremely over protective of the book, even going so far as to make Fleur swear she would not knowingly harm one while she read here. Looking around she noticed that at the moment she was literally the only student in the library, well unless a few were using the stacks as a romantic hideaway. Diving headfirst into the books she scoured the pages looking for those symbols.

"You'll never find what they really mean in there." The slightly dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood interrupted Fleur.

"Qui?" Fleur looked up from the eighth tome she had been reading on symbology. She had come close to finding the answer, but not quite. She found different versions of the symbols being used by three groups that had links, but no common members or even common goals. The first was the Illuminati, which unlike what Muggle conspiracy theorists believed was just a group of scholars intent on preserving all muggle knowledge. The second was the Arcanalogists, a group of Wizarding Scholars attempting to solve the lost riddles of magic of the Ancient societies. And the final one was the Hunters who were devoted to destroying several classes of Vampires. It was one of the few groups that had both Muggle and Wizarding members. "And where would I find them…?"

"Luna Lovegood." Luna nodded as she took a seat across from her. "Well, The Library of Alexandria, the Emrys Grimoire, and just asking Harry Potter would work best. Play your cards right and you could gain access to all three instead of just the last one."

"What are you meaning?"

"Harry Potter was named the Champion for the Alexandria Alchemical Academy." Luna smiled as she revealed that tidbit to the Veela. "Not sure how the Nargles knew he was there, but they did."

* * *

"I do wish I could use a Planetarium, but most ward schemes completely fry electrical devices." Aurora bemoaned as Harry finished describing the way he had studied astronomy. "My students would appreciate them as well."

"Are you sure the wards fry all electronic?" Harry asked as he checked his wrist. "My Holographic computer is working just fine. Perhaps you just need hardened devices."

"Harry, from what you have described that little device was built by a society that understood how Magic affected electronics. We have tried EMP hardened electronics and they still fail. That isn't to say that in time we couldn't create such devices, but this world is not nearly as advanced as yours was." Aurora corrected the misconception as they passed the Great Hall and were headed towards the stair well to the Headmaster's office. "From what I understand limited success has been made with Automobiles and electric clocks, but you would have to ask Professors Septima, Babbling and Burbage how that was managed."

"Well, if you can't make a planetarium the conventional way, what about enchanting a ceiling like the Great Hall. The passages I read before I fell asleep last night seem to imply that process does not require a lot of power, just immense knowledge." Harry shrugged as he wracked his brain for a simple solution. He knew it really wasn't his responsibility, but figured it would be nice to help. "Barring that, a simple bubble shield and charming the telescopes to see through water should be enough. Clouds are just water after all."

Aurora blinked a few times as she realized how simple a solution that was. Before the invention of the planetarium, Wizarding kind never even thought of an indoor projection of the heavens. Hell, they didn't even think of charming a telescope to see through clouds. No, they had crafted massive ward constructs to attempt to control the weather. They worked for a short time, but broke down quickly. Given they cost a fortune in emerald and sapphire control gems, they were just too costly for a school. Charming a dome ceiling and some telescopes would just required some wand work and some basic runes, perhaps at worst a inexpensive ward stone.

"Could it really be that simple?" Aurora muttered. "I have to talk to Filius."

"Sometimes you just need a little tweak, not a bigger hammer." Harry shrugged. "Though this is coming from a guy who lives by the phrase 'Keep hitting it till it stays down, then hit it some more.' So, it's kinda out of character for me. If you want, take all the credit. I never would have thought it up if we hadn't been talking."

"Somehow I find it very hard to believe that it was truly out of character for you, Harry." Aurora shook her head as they approached the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. "But I can understand why you would want people to think it was. This is where I must leave you. I was not invited to this meeting. I was told the password is Charleston Chew."

* * *

Barty Crouch Jr. was pacing back and forth in the DADA office, prosthetic leg thumping on the hard floor as he did so. He'd been tasked with summoning Harry Potter in order to restore his Lord. That plan had succeeded marvelously. He hadn't been sure it would even with the blood infused ink. However, there was a huge complication. The Harry Potter that had been summoned was not a scared fourteen year old child. Instead a very capable adult had been summoned. One who had slain a vampire with terrifying ease.

"You look tense Barty." Peter Pettigrew took his human form after scurrying into the room. "The Press has been silent concerning the selection of champions. While I informed the Dark Lord it would likely be out in the evening edition, he was quite insistent that I gather a report from you now."

"The Potter Half-Blood was summoned." Barty replied a bit hastily. Seeing Pettigrew wait for more, he sighed and continued. "He's not a fourteen year old child, Peter. He's a grown man and a warrior at that. The Dark Lord could still easily defeat him, but we will have to modify our plans to account for Potter's abilities."

"Ah, I see the years under your father's care has not addled your brains too badly." Peter chuckled, shaking his head. "I will notify the Dark Lord and make sure I express your confidence in his abilities."

* * *

"Charleston Chew." Harry felt a little silly as he uttered the password. As the gargoyle moved revealing a set of stairs he let out a low whistle. "Now that is pretty cool. I'll have to ask Helena to make me one of those if I ever settle down"

"So where is that studmuffin I call my fifth cousin?" Nymphadora asked as she glanced towards the entrance, praying that Harry got here soon before the embarrassing stories started. For some inexplicable reason there were infinitely more about her than the rest combined.

"Given that Professor Sinestra has a deep passion for acquiring more information about Astronomy and other worlds, I thought it best to send her to escort Mr. Potter-Andrus here." Albus chuckled as he grabbed a lemondrop and popped in his mouth. "Otherwise, she might very well stalk him through the halls for weeks trying to glean more information."

"She may still do that." Harry said as he reached the top of the stairs and looked around the office. It was as he expected, spacious, ostentatious, and the walls were covered in portraits. He only expected the last because of all the living portraits he had passed in the halls. Of course the thing he had not expected was four others in the Headmaster's office. "I wasn't told there would be others, but after last night I should have. I am Harrison James Perseus Potter-Andrus, at your service. Please for the love of Olympus call me Harry."

"You have your mother's eyes, but that is definitely your father's hair." Sirius Black smiled wistfully. "I am Sirius Black, your godfather." The well dressed nobleman seemed to want to just spring forward and engulf Harry in a hug, but restrained himself. "The last time we were together you called me Pa-Foo. This is my best friend, Remus Lupin who you used to call Noomy. The lovely lady holding his hand is Andromeda Tonks, and if I remember correctly you just called her Auntie." Andromeda just smiled as she was introduced. "And the lovely young lady with the pink hair is Nymphadora Tonks, who strangely enough never complained when you called her Nymmy despite the fact that she seems to loathe the attempts of others to do the same."

"Sirius, head of the family or not, I will hex your bits off. You know quite well the teasing I used to get out of that name." Tonks growled as her hair turned orange red for a moment.

"Oi, by article seven, paragraph three of the Black-Tonks Treaty of 1983, I am allowed to introduce you by your full name with no threats of reprisal." Sirius tried to look indignant for a moment indignant but lost the battle and broke out into a grin just as Tonks did, her hair returning to pink and spiky. "Harry, she prefers being called Tonks at this time, using that name will save you trips to the hospital wing."

"But what would be the fun in that?" Harry chuckled. "Well, it nice to meet any family, I do have to wonder why I wasn't placed with you Sirius. Unless, Godfather means something else in your culture than it does to Clan Andrus."

"Well, you see that was a colossal mistake on my part. When I arrived at the cottage in Godric's Hollow, I saw Hagrid arriving. He was also a close friend of the family so I trusted you to his care knowing that really, not much could hurt him short of a Giant or a Dragon, and even most of those think twice about tangling with him." Sirius had done his best to work past the guilt he felt over this. "I was going to track down Peter Pettigrew and ether avenge his death or kill him for his betrayal. Well, when I caught up with him, he started shouting about how could I betray your parents, then he cast a blasting charm on a gasline. Twelve muggles were killed in the explosion and I had a full mental breakdown. He he'd cut off a finger and fled, making it look like I killed him. It was a few months in Azkaban before I recovered enough to be coherent. By that time Albus here had managed to secure me the trial I had been denied. You were long gone by then. I just want you to know I never stopped looking for you."

"He is not exaggerating, Mr. Potter-Andrus, Lord Black has been expending every effort to find you. Mr. Lupin would likely have joined him in the search, but he'd been given the task of being Lord Black's proxy in the Wizengamot." Dumbledore explained carefully. "A wise decision as many nations Lord Black had travelled to would have not allowed Mr. Lupin in their borders due to his condition."

"Damned Anti-Werewolf laws." Andromeda muttered just loud enough to be heard. "You should have let me duel that pink toad rather than let her spread her bigotry."

"You'll have to forgive Mum." Tonks spoke up as Andromeda started descending into a rather descriptive rant about a certain woman's heritage under her breath. "She has issues with people treating anyone treating others as less than human, especially Werewolves."

"So Remus is a Were?" After Harry saw the slow nods from the others he shrugged. "Long as he doesn't try to bite me, we're good. Now, please tell me we can get acquainted over breakfast, I haven't had more than some protein bars in the last sixteen hours."

"Certainly, I have had a small private dining hall prepared for you." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "If everyone will just take hold of my robes..." It took a few moments for everyone to take positions around the Headmaster. "DISAPPARATE!"

Harry was treated to a rather rare sight as time seemed to slow down around him. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Andromeda and Tonks seemed to come apart bit by bit in a stream of matter that flowed towards a tiny portal in space-time. He'd felt a slight tug attempt to start pulling on him, but it could not take hold. In the blink of an eye the others were sucked through the portal and were gone.

"Well, that was weird." Harry said as he registered that he was not holding anything.

* * *

"APPARATE!" Dumbledore called out as he reformed himself and four of his intended passengers. "Most interesting."

"Albus, what happened to Harry?" Sirius looked around frantically, is body so used to Apparation that even Side-Along did nothing to him anymore. "Did he splinch?"

"In a manner of speaking." Albus frowned as he looked at the others who were quickly adjusting to the sudden transportation. "I could not bring him along. I felt my magic latch on to him to begin the Disapparation, but his body refused to be changed. Even expending a great deal of my power, I was unable to affect him."

"Are you sure he is alright?" Tonks asked as she quelled her nausea. She hated being taken Side-along.

"I will check immediately." Dumbledore said and with a slight crack he was gone again.

* * *

Harry was just to leave the office when he saw Albus Dumbledore seemingly spring forth from the floor. "That's a neat trick."

"Yes, I have always thought so. Apparation is a method of near instantaneous travel as long as one can visualize where they are going." Dumbledore replied with a slight grin. "Normally a Witch or Wizard can transport themselves and perhaps another. I pride myself on the ability to Apparate dozens of people. I find it interesting that I could not Disapparate you, even when I applied enough magic to bring two dozen others. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

"Well, I might." Harry scratched his chin, thankful that he didn't have too much stubble. "Could you explain how Apparation works?"

"Ah, yes, that would be helpful I imagine." Dumbledore chuckled. "A Wizard visualizes their destination and in so doing opens a small wormhole. Now normally this would not be of much use as it is at best only the size of the palm of a hand. To transport oneself through the wormhole, the Wizard alters his body into a mist and directs the flow through the wormhole. On the opposite side the Wizard returns to his natural state."

"Oh…well, I will never be able to Apparate, then. Call it a perk of being adopted. No member of Clan Andrus ever fears being turned." Harry shook his head. "Do you have a form of travel that does not transform the traveler, or should we just walk?"


	3. Breakfast and Secrets

_Severus Snape: Oh how wonderful. The Pampered Prince Potter has finally deigned to grace us with his presence._

_Scott the Wanderer: Damn, just a little more sarcasm and that could have killed someone. _

_Snape: If only. ~Rolling his eyes.~ I suppose you think you are terribly clever. I have seen stories like this before. Your Potter will make the brainless Gryffindors seem geniuses by comparison. _

_Scott: He might just surprise you, Snape. _

_Snape: I doubt it. Whatever brilliance that Lily imparted upon him has likely been buried under the Potter arrogance. Being raised as a pampered prince will only exasperate the situation. _

_Scott: Wow! And I don't mean that in a good way. How can one man be so…so…well bitter is the only word I can think of._

_Snape: You try being friend-zoned as long as I have. If that wasn't bad enough every other Witch thought they could not compare and refused to date me. _

_Scott: Well, yeah I can see how would be upsetting._

_Snape: I do not need your platitudes. Merely refrain from writing me as the pathetic dunderhead some other authors have._

_Scott: I can try._

_Snape: I expect you to succeed. Nothing else is acceptable. Scott the Wander does not own Harry Potter or Palladium Books Megaverse. _

_Scott: ~watches as Snape leaves~ Wow, that man needs to get laid…too bad for him I am not arranging it._

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and the people that favorite this story.

* * *

"If we can convince Fawkes, there is the method of Phoenix Flame Travel. I fear walking the distance would take us nearly an hour." Dumbledore said after a moment, motioning to the magnificent bird in question. "It's actually superior to Apparation, but I am loathe to ask my friend to ferry me around. I would find it very annoying if my friends used me in such a manner.

Fawkes trilled a happy little song for a few moments, praising his human for being considerate. The song came to an abrupt end as he caught sight of Harry standing there. Gazing into the man's eyes for a few moments he started a louder even happier song. Unlike many of his other joyful tune this one seemed to keep going.

"A real live Phoenix." Harry mused with a grin. "I haven't seen one of them in the Three Galaxies ever. They were supposedly wiped out in the Dominator War. Oh, Aunt Talia would just kill to be here now. I'll have to make sure I get a holo of you just in case I ever see her again." As Harry spoke he raised his wrist computer up and triggered the holocamera as well as the audio recording. "Well, I am certain Fawkes could take you, but I am not sure he could bring an Atlantean along. It might be worth a try..."

"Atlantean? " Dumbledore murmured as he examined the younger man more closely. He was, of course, looking for signs of gills or webbed fingers, anything that would mark him as part mermish. "But you have no gills."

"Of course not, I'm Atlantean, not Lemurian." Harry chuckled as the older man blurted out his surprise. "Completely different continents. Lemuria sank beneath the waves, Atlantis just vanished into the Astral. Of course most of the clans left decades before that happened. I think only the Ale'eft clan had any presence at all on the continent the moment it disappeared. Don't quote me on that. I only received an 82% in Ancient Atlantean History."

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he processed this information. He'd read a few ancient passages of Atlantis and Lemuria, but he like so many magical scholars had assumed that they were the same place. Learning that the two continents had both vanished from the surface by completely different means was information that would rock the Arcanalogist's views on ancient societies. He would thoroughly enjoy his next meeting with that illustrious group.

"I will not take your recollection as absolute, but it is far more detailed than any information the Wizarding World has managed to unearth." Dumbledore chuckled. "And while I could happily listen to you regale me with what you do know, we should join the others before they think something happened to me. Fawkes?"As if just waiting for a signal, the majestic phoenix took flight from his perch and landed on Dumbledore's outstretched arm. "If you'll just grab my other sleeve Mr. Potter-Andrus…"

"Please, call me Harry." Harry chuckled as he took the man's arm. He knew he was being a bit trusting, but so far he had not detected any malice from Headmaster. Of course he kept himself ready to act just in case. "Here goes nothing."

Fawkes sang a few notes and then erupted into flames that engulfed both Dumbledore and Harry. There was a feeling of pleasant heat and then movement. A moment later the flames vanished and they had joined the others in the private dining hall.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was enjoying his student career at Hogwarts. Despite being only a fourth year he had unprecedented power inside of House Slytherin. While not the top dog in the House, there were only a few people above him in rank. What he said was almost law in House. Of course he knew he owed a great deal of it to his Father's influence, but he had built on that. He was the seeker for the Slytherin House team and he had a decent record of caught snitches. He was doing well in Potions as well as DADA tying for the fourth in the class in each. His charms and Transfiguration were not nearly as good, but he was still pulling EE in those classes. He was betrothed to Pansy Parkinson, one of the richest pureblood witches in the world and his darling Pansy had gifted him with a pair of consorts, the Carrow twins. All in all Draco was living the high life.

Unfortunately, one of the things Draco had loved the most about his life was now in jeopardy. He was no longer the only viable heir of Lord Black. Not that his second cousin actually wanted him as an heir at all. With Harry Potter missing, the Black headship would have been passed directly to him as the only Black male alive. His father had made sure of that by arranging the death of Ted Tonks before he could sire a son. Unfortunately, with the return of Potter, Draco knew his demented second cousin would pass the vast Black fortune to the HalfBlood. It made Draco's blood boil.

"I need an incurable poison." Draco muttered to himself mostly, though given Pansy was sitting in his lap and nibbling on his ear, she heard. "Something that will take out Potter."

"Well, there is Stone Draught." Pansy released the earlobe she had been nipping. "Just mix it with Vibration Venom and the statue with vibrate itself apart. Even the best Healers would not be able to restore him."

"Perfect." Draco said after a few moments contemplation. "Where would I be without you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'd have come up with it on your own." Pansy chuckled and went back to what she had been doing. Internally she hoped the little bastard got caught. The only thing that was making being near the pompous ass tolerable was the fact he was half way decent kisser and he fastidiously clean. That and the Carrow twins took care of most of his needs.

* * *

"I believe I shall take my leave. As much as I would love to stay, I find I have an amazing amount of paperwork to go over considering the inclusion of the Fourth Champion." Albus gave a sad smile as she stepped away from Harry. "Harry, in the next few days I hope you can visit me. If not, I do understand. There is much for you to learn if you are going to be interacting with the public. Do please let myself or Mr. Crouch know who you choose to be your Judge in the Tournament. Each participating school needs representation."

"It will be one of the things we discuss, especially after I read that contract last night." Harry offered a smile. "I'll make sure to bring it to you. I'd rather not be tempted to see how far Crouch bounces when I throw him."

"I will speak to him about how he treated you. I dare say he should be more pleasant when you next meet." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for a moment before he twisted in place and disapparated out almost silently.

"Well, now that it is just the extended family, can we eat?" Harry turned back to face the table and people seated there. "My stomach is beginning to think my throat has been cut." As if to punctuate that statement his stomach did indeed growl loud enough to be heard. "Shush you, food is coming."

"By all means." Sirius chuckled. "From the sounds of it you have a dragon rumbling in there."

This of course garnered smiles from Remus and Andromeda, while Tonks chuckled.

Nodding, Harry took a look at the spread on the table and smiled. He had feared he would not recognize the dishes but there was toast, sausages, blood puddings, fried eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, and bacon. While it was a fair bit heavier than his preferred breakfast, he was not about to complain. After all, he could just work it off if needed.

"Dwarven cooking? I haven't had this since my Hades Twelve." Harry said as he began filling up his plate. "Though if I am not careful this will go straight to my belly."

"Hades Twelve?" Tonks asked first as she could see the others were just watching Harry fill his plate with enough food for a Quidditch team.

"I may have fast-talked my way into training with the Warlock Marines. Twelve months of learning about every aspect of warfare. We trained in nearly every environment including hard vacuum. A light day's calisthenics was a 20km run downhill to the lake, 5km swim and 20 kilometers uphill for warm up." Harry shrugged as he looked in the pitcher and shuddered. The orange brown liquid looked a little thick, and nothing like coffee. "Is it possible I could have some strong coffee?"

"Bloody hell, I thought Hitwizards and Aurors trained hard." Sirius muttered as he remembered his days back during the first Wizarding War. His sentiment was matched very well by Tonks who had just completed her training a year ago. "So you served in the military?"

"Nah, I'm an Undead Slayer. Putting me in Power Armor is just wasting my potential." Harry shook his head as he noticed a small creature resembling a brownie put a pitcher of coffee on the table. Giving it a nod, he continued on with his explanation. "Warlock Marines and CAF Troopers are soldiers, I'm an exterminator. I just trained with them because some of my cousins enlisted. Happy to say they survived the Hades Twelve and earned their Power Armor. And I got a sweet Plasma Cannon out of the deal."

"Every answer I hear just leaves me with more questions." Sirius shook his head. He noted that Remus and Andromeda were too quiet. A quick farseeing spell let him know the couple were playing footsy. Leave it to the wolf to finally let hormones take over when he had a fiancé. "Let's start with the most important. Did you have a good childhood? Did you have a family that loved you? Friends?"

"Yes, yes and yes. There was a scare when I was four, but that was not Dad's fault at all." Harry said after he took a moment to enjoy a blood pudding-egg sandwich. "Hell, if he wasn't who he was, I'd be dead. But I digress. I'm the adoptive son of the Andrus Clans' most experienced Undead Slayer. He wasn't too keen on me choosing the same life, but he respected me enough to let me choose my own path. My Mammes on the other hand fully encouraged what I was doing. According to Mamme Julia, it was obvious that no matter what they said I would do as I wanted. They said it was better to support me so they could be part of my life."

"Mammes? As in multiple mothers?" Remus Lupin arched an eyebrow at that statement. "I'll assume Clan Andrus does not practice monogamy."

"The Clan Elders do not meddle in romance." Harry chuckled after he had swallowed what he had been chewing. Taking a long drink of his coffee he continued. "As long as those participating are adults, it's just not their place. Of course the Priests and Priestesses of Hera, Aphrodite and Eros meddle as much as possible, but that is their prerogative. But my Dad was already married to Mamme Helen and Mamme Argent when he found me. Helen is a Pleasurer and Argent is a Machine Person, so it's not like they could have kids. When I was four, Dad married Mamme Julia and now I have two little sisters, Brianna and Astra. I have too many Aunts and Uncles to name and so many cousins I could probably form a full mercenary company with just cousins." Harry chuckled. "I was homeschooled but was tested by independent sources. I have a Masters in Demonology, Deevilogy, Faerie Lore, and Innecrology. I read and speak a dozen languages, though I am told I have a terrible accent in Euro. Mamme Argent thinks I have quite a gift for drawing, though I am not nearly as good as her. I also like to tinker around with my gadgets and weapons, at least the normal ones. I love riding whether animal or my hoverbike. So don't think I concentrated on just the fighting skills."

"I'm sorry. Pleasurer? Machine Person?" Sirius could not help but home in on the real oddities in the statement.

"Alien races. Pleasurers are shapeshifting emotivores who feed off pleasure, joy, happiness and excitement. Most free Pleasurers work on the Pleasure Planets which are basically hedonistic resorts." Harry explained. "Mamme Helen was one of those free Pleasurers who didn't want to be just an escort. Machine People are just as alive as you or I, despite the fact they are literally made of tiny machines themselves. The consume metal, excrete waste, have real emotions, and even reproduce sexually with other Machine People. Yes, they have two genders. Mamme Argent said she fell in love with my Dad and Mamme Helen during their adventurous days. Since she'd already had half a dozen children, she decided it was okay to marry them."

"Shapeshifters?" Tonks brightened a bit as she heard the hunk across the table had positive experience with shapeshifters. She prayed he was not one the insensitive idiots would think asking to see her 'true form' would get him some action. "What kind of shapeshifters?"

"Complete body transformation. As long as it's humanoid and relatively close to her normal mass." Harry shrugged. "According to Mamme Helen, most Pleasurers have a semitelepathic method gleaning just what someone would find most attractive. Of course she also said Dad was slightly infuriating as he never asked her to take other forms for fun until she made him sleep on the couch for a month. I've been warned that if I date a Pleasurer I better take full advantage of her gifts or I'll find out what a plasma enema feels like."

"Wait. Wouldn't that be rude? I mean I know I would find it odd if some bird asked me to shag her as Padfoot." Sirius blurted out. "Wouldn't the girl think you were just dating them for their abilities? I mean wouldn't a girl want to be asked to take her True Form. Not that I ever dated a shapeshifter, because I know I'd be asking for all my fantasy shags."

Harry almost went to answer, but was cut off by an unlikely source.

"I would actually think it more insulting by far to assume a shapeshifter would prefer their base form. It shows lack of imagination and creativity. Unlike the Animagi skill, being a shapeshifter is a large portion of who that person is." Andromeda shook her head. "Ignoring such a large part of someone in a relationship is just cruel. That isn't to say that someone should just assume the shapeshifter will change on a whim, but it never hurts to politely ask."

"Yep, that's about my feeling there. I dated a Pleasurer for a few months, was a great relationship all around." Harry shrugged. "If she hadn't wanted me to give up my calling, I would probably be married to her today."

"Well, some women are like that, Harry." Sirius said after a few moments. Truth be told he wanted Harry to give up Vampire hunting, but was not dumb enough to tell him so. Sirius Black may be a Gryffindor, but he was not stupid. "Now, I do realize you have had a happy life. I can see it in how you talk about them. I'm just hoping to you have been curious about James and Lily."

"Of course I have been. I mean, Hades told me they were definitely not in Tartarus and hinted they might be in the Elysium, but that only tells me they were good people and died heroes." Harry replied. "So anything you can tell me I would love to hear."

"Well, I will start with the story of how James Potter got shot down by Lily Evans a record nine hundred and fifty eight times in a row." Sirius started with a smile. "You see, James fell in love with Lily Potter Halloween of our Second year at Hogwarts. Completely head over heels as a matter of fact. The problem was by then Lily pretty much only saw James as an arrogant berk who picked on her best friend. I'll admit the last part was true. James and I would prank the hell out of Severus Snape, but only because he started the insults and gave just as good in return. So…"

* * *

"This Crumple 'Orned Snorkack sounds suspiciously like the African Rhinoceros, if not for the crumpled 'orn and the fur." Fleur observed as Luna escorted her to the Great Hall. Despite having a light breakfast, her impromptu studying had made her ravenously hungry. Of course Luna came with her as she rarely turned down a meal. "Do you think they could be related?"

"Hermione Granger asked the same thing when I brought it up to her." Luna shrugged as she replied. "After going with her to a muggle zoo and seeing the rhinoceros I would have to say yes. I expect they are related the same way horses and unicorns are. My Father wants to wait until we find the Crumple Horned Snorkack before we publish our hypothesis."

"That would be wise." Fleur nodded. "This 'Ermione is another Ravenclaw?"

"No, and believe me the 'Claws are very put out over that." Luna laughed. "Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor, putting the top student of her year firmly in the hands of the Lions. Though there is stiff competition: Padma Patil of Ravenclaw, Susan Bones of Hufflepuff, and Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin. I almost envy Hermione Granger. She has so much competition to drive her forward. I, myself, do not." Luna pouted for a moment. "Ah well, can't have everything. If we could, Harry Potter would be fourteen and I could join his harem."

"Qui? 'Arry 'as a 'Arem?" Fleur's head whipped around so fast the ends of her braid almost cracked the sound barrier.

"No, but if he was fourteen, half the fourth year girls would pursue him almost religiously." Luna said with a shrug. "As it stands he is the hot older guy they have no chance with. Not that some of them won't try, I imagine. Sort of like the boys who take Professor Sinestra's Astronomy class."

There was very visible relief written all over Fleur's face as Luna denied the existence of a Harem. While the young woman had no proof, it still reassured the Veela. After all, the girl had accurately guessed so many other impossible to know facts. Fleur would deny being interested in snaring Harry if asked. She would tell anyone she just found him interesting and she wanted to know him better. If he had girlfriends or wives, then it would make getting to know him hard. Only a rare few women would allow a Veela anywhere near their man.

"That is good news. I do not want to chased off by jealous wives or girlfriends." Fleur sighed heavily, being who and what she was could be a pain. "It is tres impossible to make friends with a man 'ose lovers 'ate on sight."

"Well, I doubt you'd find it all that hard with Harry." Luna nodded. "Though, you might want to work on keeping your Mother away from him. I'm not sure it would end well, considering her vocation."

"Oui, that much I know." Fleur barely kept the edge from her voice as she spoke. While she did love her mother, it did not mean she liked the woman. "I 'ave no need to another friend 'disappearing' without a trace."

* * *

Harry was trying his best not to snort coffee out his nose. The lengths his Birth Father had gone to win the love of his Birth Mother were hilarious. He was reminded of the cartoons of a coyote chasing a road runner by all the tales of James' stunts backfiring on him. It was obviously only the intervention of Sirius and Remus that kept the tales from being spread around the school. Of course Harry wasn't alone in his laughter, Tonks had laughed so hard she fell out of her chair and Andromeda was much like Harry, struggling to manage some semblance of self control.

"…and finally James just throws up his hands in defeat, raises the white flag and the next time he sees Lily he formerly surrenders. I think he said something along the lines of: Merlin woman, what do I have to do to show you that you are the only woman for me? I've tried everything and even invented a few new ones while I was at it. Would it have killed you to just go out with me once? It doesn't have to be Madam Puddifoots. In fact I would much rather than nice bookstore with the coffee shop." Sirius broke into full imitation of James' rant, complete with wild gesticulations. "At this point she has this truly puzzled look on her face." At this point Sirius pauses a moment to properly do his Lily impression before continuing. "You mean this was not a prank war? Oh, James I was having fun, but if you wanted a date you really should have just asked me, not performed all these grand displays. So this Hogsmeade weekend I expect you at Laurent's at noon sharp. I expect you to dress nice but not formal and you will be buying me something you've read that I have not. Understood?"

Remus who had heard the story a dozen times still laughed heartily at his long gone friend's discomfit. Andromeda who had never heard the story before was now reduced to full on giggles. Tonks was now rolling on the floor tears streaming from her eyes she was laughing so hard. Harry for his part was bent over the table trying to keep his laughs below a dull roar. He should have expected that his birth parents had just as an interesting story as his adoptive parents.

"Of course James was insufferable for the next week, alternating from stunned disbelief that he had been pranked and delirious joy that he finally had the date he wanted." Sirius was barely keeping himself from laughing. "Slowly, Lily fell in love with James, though she did admit she always thought he was attractive. They spent sixth and seventh year attached at the hip when they weren't attached by the lips. They married on Samhain and from your due date, conceived you then. Oh, they were unbelievably happy, Harry. Even with the War in full swing they almost always smiling."

"Wait, wait, wait? I was conceived on Samhain?" Harry raised his head as something struck him as odd about that. "According to Fleur and the History books I perused last night that was the night Voldemort's attack as well."

"Bloody Hell, you're right!" Sirius' face quickly went from jovial to nearly ashen. "Remus, could that be the missing variable?"

"No, even the boost in power from using the conception and wedding date, the ritual would still not have worked the way we thought." Remus was now just as serious. "Even factoring in Samhain…no…not against someone of Voldemort's power."

"Would you two kindly inform your audience just what you two are talking about?" Andromeda had recovered from her chuckles enough to adopt a stern countenance. She knew her cousin well enough to know he were far from the idiot Sirius pretended to be. As for her fiancé, she knew Remus rivaled Lily Potter in brilliance. "Before I decide to make sure both of you get cut off."

Tonks watched the sudden change in demeanors and knew something important was being discussed. Hearing her Head of House and Stepfather-to-be volley questions and answers she started putting her mind to the task. She had missed being Headgirl of her year only because of the discipline problems she caused. "The Protection Aunt Lily gave Harry, you've been trying to puzzle it out."

"Yes, yes we have. We thought we had it, but the power requirement even with a willing sacrifice is astronomical. Lily was a bright Witch, but only just above average in power. James was a bit more powerful, but not much." Sirius sighed. "Actually as a baby, Harry was more powerful than both of them together. Still, Harry's power could not be used in the protection or he'd still be dead."

"To stop a Killing Curse from the average wizard you would need to be as powerful as Dumbledore and willing to sacrifice yourself in order to save the victim." Remus explained pinching the bridge of his nose. "On Samhain, one of us might be able to stop the average wizard. If we used an important date like conception of the subject we wish to protect, it raises us to perhaps stopping the average Hitwizard or Death Eater. Against someone of Dumbledore or Merlin forbid Voldemort's level it would be as effective as pissing in the wind."

"Damn, I really hoped we were on to something here." Sirius scowled as his moment of eureka was dashed. Seeing the puzzled looks on Andromeda's and Tonk's faces, Sirius let out a slight sigh. "Remus and I are researching the possibility of Amulets that would blunt a Killing Curse. The thought was using those condemned to death to power the amulets. However, the arithmancy is not working. We can't make the ward work the way it seemed to for Harry here. There is something missing from the journal."

"Lily's Journal?" Andromeda asked and when Sirius and Remus nodded. She shook her head. "It's likely a dead end designed to trick Death Eaters into killing each other off for the protection she described. Remember, Lily was a match for the Marauders when it came to pranks and cunning."

"Bugger." Remus muttered in a completely uncharacteristic display of profanity. "We are back to the drawing board. Bloody hell, we don't even have an inkling of a direction to look in if that is true."

Harry almost spoke up. A twenty one year old memory flashed in his mind. He debated for a moment on whether to speak of it, but squelched the impulse. There had to be a reason his Birth Mother did not leave behind notes on what she had done. Instead he took another drink of his coffee to cover his momentary indecision.

"Wish I could help you." Harry finally spoke up, but I was only fifteen months old. Despite unlocking my limited psychic abilities, I can't remember that far back. So, to change the subject before people get frustrated with lack of progress: where can I go to get clothes? All I have is this Cloak of Change, and I'd rather not wear it every day."


	4. Obligatory Shopping trip

_Ronald Billius Weasley: This is rather interesting so far. Three chapters and I haven't either been painted a loyal saint or a mindless garbage disposal._

_Scott the Wanderer: Is that a package of Molly Weasley fudge?_

_Ron: Yes, my girlfriend was quite insistent I bring you something and not Chocolate Frogs._

_Scott: ~opening fudge and offering Ron a piece before digging in~ I assume you want something?_

_Ron: Actually, no, I am quite happy as I am here. I have a smart, pretty girlfriend. My best friend has a decent boyfriend. My sister isn't a Boy-Who-Lived groupie. Most of all I am not a git in this story._

_Scott: Oh, that is nice. I rarely just have a character visit without demands._

_Ron: My girlfriend figured as much. This is just a thank you. Scott the Wanderer does not own Harry Potter or the Palladium Books Megaverse. He does own the concept of Anderson Armaments. Anderson Armaments, when overkill is just not enough!_

_Scott: This is not a side many people use when they write about you, Ron._

_Ron: In their defense, if it wasn't for the girl who currently holds my leash I would probably be a worse git than in the canon universe. She scares me just a little, but the benefits of listening to her are just fantastic!_

_Scott: Yeah, I can see that. Just thank merlin she is not like that in the bedroom._

_Ron: Well, when we started dating she said she can either be in charge of my life or be in charge in the bedroom. I think I made the right call. _

* * *

ZZ9PluralZAlpha: I do know how the family relations thing goes, but many people do just use the second cousin thing incorrectly or a short cut to saying cousin once removed. I have several cousins once removed and we always just used second cousin for ease to introductions. I know, silly, but I better to just grin and bear it then correct the family member introducing you to a beautiful woman you want to date. As for Harry thinking of the Black Pudding as Blood Pudding, he's using the Dwarven name for it since that is how it was introduced to him. Wait until he sees French and Bulgarian foods!

HairyLimey : Gotta love a Harry with confidence and the ability to turn the air blue.

ILikeComps: Thanks for the positive review. I am trying to keep Harry how I imagine he would see things as being adopted into a family that was open about t.

StrongGuy159: As you ask so I deliver

Lord-Marauder-2013 : Thank you, can always use a little luck.

Acolyte of the Blood Moon: Good, I was going for interesting

TenorSax93: Thanks, I just hope nobody minds the obligatory shopping trip.

Hobbyfarmer: Thank you, I try to have interesting disclaimers

free-to-fly-2010: Well, I hope you like everything else I have planned

HarryHermioneEdwardBella: Thank you

Simidal: Yeah, I never understood why some muggleborn or halfblood didn't think "Hey, I can used a pistol in my left hand and make them waste time dodging." Hell even a squirt gun loaded with potions would work wonders

JordanMathias: Yeah, I never thought that Lily would be a stick in the mud, she'd have to be fun for James to have fallen so hard. As for Harry and Polygamy, well monogamy is actually quite new in history, and Atlantis wasn't on Earth when it happened.

Penny : Thank you

major Wallace: Thank you

Friaku: Well, I knew it was either going to be really good or really bad, I hope it stays good

Lordamnesia: Thank you, always like having fun stories. I can't right angst for squat, at least I don't think I can

Puzzling chapter 3: Thank you

Autumngold: It is sad that Harry is away from his massive family, though I am not sure Hogwarts cold handle some of them.

The Dark Dragen: Thank you. I am intending this story to be Harry/Fleur, but given the way it is flowing it might be going Harry/Fleur/Tonks which really is all any man could hope to survive.

* * *

Harry should have remembered that even hinting of clothing shopping to women was like waving a bucket of blood in front of a starving vampire. In the end someone was going to get hurt, and women are immune to shopping injuries. Breakfast had just ended when Harry was introduced to the concept of a Portkey. It seemed Dumbledore had anticipated some sort of trip to Diagon Alley. Unlike what most expected, Harry landed nimbly from his first Portkey trip. In fact he had managed to catch Tonks before she landed on her cute bum, something that had gotten him a chaste kiss on the cheek for thanks. However, what had been a good beginning rapidly turned into a nightmare. Much like his Biological and Adoptive Fathers he was completely incapable of telling a woman no on a shopping trip. He had been to taken to Madam Malkin's Fine Robes for All Occasions and subjected to an nearly unending gig as a model for every style of robe in the shop. Since it was on Sirius's dime, Harry wasn't even allowed veto power. Finally, after four hours of constant outfit changing, he was allowed his choice in something. He'd been so surprised he had looked dumbfounded for a moment.

"Harry, we need to know what you are going to wear for the Tasks." Tonks had been the first to see that Harry was confused. "What's the uniform for the Alexandria Alchemical Academy?"

"I'll use the Cloak for that." Harry replied after a moment. "Sorry, Madam Malkin, but I can change that outfit at a moment's notice which I will definitely need for the battle. Plus Mamme Julia commissioned it for me as a birthday gift."

"Oh, that is understandable, dear." The Seamstress could hardly be insulted. She had just done more business in this one day than she did any other day other than Letter Week. "I can have these robes ready for you in a few minutes if you hand them over."

"No problem." Harry shrugged and began stripping right there. He had absolutely no body image issues and had seen most of his family in the altogether. This had the result of him being unconcerned with nudity. Hearing the gasps of women all around him he was puzzled. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh…uh…uh…" Andromeda for the first time in her life was speechless. While she was a renegade among purebloods, she was still slightly repressed. It came with being raised in such a sheltered upbringing. She had seen exactly two men nude and Remus was the second one.

"Not from where I am standing." Nymphadora Tonks chuckled. "Everything is just _fine_."

* * *

Harry stepped out of Madam Malkin's having successfully campaigned for removal of sleeves from his robes. The Seamstress had fought long and hard, with the help of Andromeda, but had lost. He credited Nymphadora's with the assist that really such wonderfully done tattoos should not be hidden. Unfortunately that did not help him with the ones on his chest and stomach with were covered first by a black acromantula silk and then the midnight blue dragonhide long coat. Of course, when that was paired with the dragonhide pants and combat boots, Harry had been pleased with the result. So what if he couldn't touch the Phoenix on his chest or any of weapon and monster tattoos littering his torso.

"Well, I see you survived shopping with Andi and Tonks." Sirius smirked as he met Harry coming out of Madam Malkins. "Four hours? That is impressive. I usually bow out after two and Moony only makes two and a half." Even as spoke in a semi awed tone, Sirius was quite obvious in his ribbing Harry. "What is your secret?"

"Eh, two pretty women I am not closely related to want to dress me up in clothes and ogle me for a while, who am I to say no?" Harry shrugged. He recognized ribbing when it was directed at him and he would be damned if he gave the older man more ammunition. "It was also on your dime, so that took away all desire to stop them from spending huge amounts of money."

"Oh Merlin, I am going to be destitute." Sirius' face went from triumphant glee to mock horror. He knew the ladies could shop for a year and barely dent his accounts, but it was too much fun to play along. "What did I ever do to you that you would be so cruel?"

"Oh relax Sirius, it was only a three thousand galleons, including tip." Andromeda chuckled as she came up behind Harry. "You've spent more in Nevada Bunny Ranches."

"I'll have you know those were not my idea." Sirius responded with a mock glare. "But three thousand is pretty reasonable given that looks like Dragonhide. Midnight blue is a good look on you, Harry. So why the trim in blood red?"

"School colors." Harry replied with a grin. "Kinda like the Hogwarts uniforms."

"Ah, makes sense I guess." Sirius shrugged. "Well, Remus is waiting for us in Flourish and Blotts. We have all the basic primers on etiquette, protocol, and basic customs. Not to mention basic history, modern history, and of course basic course books on wanded magic."

"Well, I barely think I would need to shop for much else there." Harry chuckled softly as he shook his head. Even as he spoke he was following the older man towards the shop in question.

"You never know." Sirius replied trying his best o keep his amusement hidden. He had a very good reason to be leading Harry toward the bookshop. One of the banes of his existence was currently having a book signing and Sirius so wanted to introduce the two. It promised to be painful for the fop.

"I notice you said nothing of Potions or Beastiaries." Andromeda could read Sirius like a roadmap. Not to mention as she was naturally far sighted she could see the sign declaring a book signing. "I despair to think you will attempt to teach your godson."

"Oi, I have you know I passed NEWT Potions with an O." Sirius retorted. "Of us only Tonks achieved a better score."

"Be that as it may, your teaching skill in that particular craft is substandard at best." Andromeda replied. "Stick to Transfiguration where you truly excel. Perhaps now that Harry has returned you might accept that junior Professorship under McGonagall."

"Fine, spoil my fun. Though who are we going to have teach Harry Potions, surely not Remus. He did not take NEWT potions because of the silver cauldrons used on many of the elixirs." Sirius replied.

Harry was watching the exchange with some manner of amusement. He had agreed to be tutored in a variety of Wizarding skills. He hadn't a clue if he could make them work, or if it would be like Incantations where his other magical skills hindered his ability to actually cast. At worst he would just be able to identify the dangerous spells that others fling in his direction. That in itself was very useful.

"I will teach Harry potions." Nymphadore decided to cut everyone off. "I need to take a student for my Mastery anyways. So you needn't worry about cauldrons being detonated."

"Ah, an excellent idea. Achieving a Mastery in Potions will undoubtedly help your career as an Auror." Andromeda gave a pleased smile as she agreed. It had been her plan all along to have her daughter instruct Harry in potions. The Auror forces encouraged even Rookies to further their education, and getting a Mastery by Teaching was a time honored method of doing so. "That is if Harry is agreeable."

Harry peered towards Tonks for a moment as if assessing her skills. He then shrugged. "Agreed, provided I can actually get potions to react the correct way."

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart was not a happy man at the moment. You couldn't tell that from looking at him, as he was all smiles. You also could not tell that from listening to him, as he regaled the patrons of Flourish and Blotts with tall tales of his exploits. There was a reason he was not happy. He had spotted Remus Lupin and Sirius Black in the bookshop. He hated that particular pair of men for ruining what was perhaps the best job of his life. Two years ago he had been DADA professor at Hogwarts and his fame had skyrocketed. However, the OWL and NEWT results of that year had hit a hundred forty year low. He'd tried to blame the lack of materials and that had held until Remus and Sirius taught last year, and using the same materials except for the Lockhart Line of novels, managed to inspire the highest scores in two centuries. Gilderoy's reputation took a huge hit because of them, he needed a way to get back on top.

"Ah yes, we have time for a few questions." Gilderoy announced with that far too bright smile of his. The crowd that had gathered was mixed, some of his biggest fans, some were press, and small group were hecklers. "Ah yes, in the maroon robes."

"Penny Clearwater for Witch Weekly. In your latest book Archiving Atlantis, you claim to have spent several weeks in the mysterious sunken city deciphering the runes on various monuments." Penelope Clearwater was not a fan of the self important windbag, but kept her tone pleasant. She had to write this fluff piece to keep her job. "I was wondering how you managed to find the city. I understand that you claim you are under oath not to lead others to it, but surely you can tell us how you divined the location."

"I am sorry Penny, but I am forbidden to do so, even if it would take an extraordinary mind to translate the Cuneiform tablets." Gilderoy opined then suddenly covered his mouth as if shocked he had leaked that information. In truth he just wanted to seem mysterious. "Next question. Yes, the man with the tattoos."

"You may call me Mr. Andrus." Harry replied with an almost predatory grin. "Which Clan did you speak with while in Atlantis, if I may ask?"

"Oh, my dear Mr. Andrus, Atlanteans have no Clans or Families like Wizarding kind. They are advanced in some ways, but fairly primitive in others." Gilderoy smiled. "You should pick up a copy of my book and find out for yourself."

"No need, I was raised by the Atlantean Clan of Andrus, so I already know you to be a liar." Harry shook his head and laughed. Picking up a copy of the book he thumbed through a few pages. "Though whomever you stole this work from apparently found Lemuria."

"You dare paint me a liar sir! Where is your proof?" Gilderoy fairly shouted as his face began to purple from rage. He had been taking a lot of flack from everyone for his failure as a DADA professor.

"Well, we can start with your other works. In three different works you were in two places at the exact same time. If it was just two places in the same story, it could be forgiven as lousy editing. However Gadding with Ghouls you were in Cairo the exact same time you would have been in Moscow for Wandering with Werewolves. In Vanquishing the Vampire you were in Walachia the same time you were in St. Petersburg in Wandering with Werewolves." Harry explained as he held up each work. "Even accounting for Apparation and Portkeys, that is impossible as you were supposedly in each place for the entire day. Then there is the supposed curing of the Werewolf of Walla Walla, why haven't you cured all the Werewolves? And don't start saying it was a one of a kind situation, I read the entire book. You sir are a fraud."

Sirius Black was bouncing on his heels as he watched Harry Potter tears strips from Lockhart. He had hated the little ponce back during his Hogwarts years, and those books had only made it worse. As if that was not enough, he knew Gilderoy was the one to leak Remus' condition to the public in order to hurt the man.

"You will retract those statements, or face me in a duel." Gilderoy was banking on his reputation. He might have taken some time to actually become halfway proficient in magic and swordsmanship, but he knew it was not up to most pureblood standards, let alone an actual warrior. "I challenge you to a wizard's duel. Our only weapon will be wands."

"I accept." Harry smiled widened. "Until incapacitation."

"Very good. I will meet you…"

"Right now, in front of the shop." Harry cut the fop off. "You forget, normally the challenged chooses the weapon, if not he chooses the location and time."

"R-right, I was just…very well…now it is." Gilderoy was barely keeping his bowels from evacuating. Muttering a quick medical charm he made damn sure he was not going to embarrass himself that way. "If everyone will please gather outside, I will give a quick demonstration on how to properly duel."

* * *

Diagon Alley was in many ways just like any neighborhood around the world. Shopkeepers and shoppers alike could sense the oncoming fight. Like most humans they gathered just to rubberneck at the scene. After all someone was challenging Gilderoy Lockhart and even if he was a failure as a Professor, he was still supposedly a hero. Of course only a few people knew who his opponent was as at the moment he had his hood drawn.

"Alright, alright. What's going on here?" The tall broad shouldered form of Auror Dawlish came through the crowd. "Ah, Lord Black, I should have known you would be near the center of this rabble."

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Auror. This is merely a Wizard's Duel, wands as weapons and only to incapacitation." Sirius replied. "My good friend Remus has just finished drawing the ward circle. Would you care to referee?"

Auror Dawlish was just a bit disappointed that he couldn't run Sirius in for rabblerousing. He did not like the man, his friends, or his family for that matter. However a Wizard's Duel was sacred tradition. Not even the Minister dared interrupt one. "I can do that. What is the forfeit?"

"When I win, I want this…hooligan…to publically apologize and state that I am telling the truth in my books." Gilderoy said as he slipped off his lavender cloak.

"I'll settle for him admitting I am right." Harry grinned as he touched the tattoo of a heart with small wings. He knew speed would be of the essence.

"Aren't you going to draw a wand?" Sirius stage whispered, knowing for a fact that Harry planned to humiliate the fop without one.

"No, I think wandless will be enough." Harry chuckled as he touched the marking of three lightning bolts. "Wouldn't want to make it too embarrassing."

"No wand? Oh dear, a squib with delusions of grandeur." Gilderoy taunted as he drew his own wand and presented himself in a very formal and showy bow. "Ah well I had hoped for a challenge, but alas it is not to be."

Harry said nothing, only took his place and bowed. A moment later Dawlish gave the signal and the duel was beginning. Without even a thought Harry extended his hand and sent a stream of very low powered lightning towards Gilderoy. He didn't want to kill the man, so had to hold back quite a bit.

"**_Protego_**!" Gilderoy shouted as he saw the blue white lightning streaming towards him. The shield was actually pretty well cast, and reasonably powerful. Which is why he was surprised when the lightning tore through it like a bullet through toilet paper. The stream of lightning slammed Gilderoy into the dueling shield and seemed to light half the nerves in his body alight.

"Whoa, good thing I held back." Harry muttered as he touched the heart in chains and activated the magic inside. His body suffused with a blue aura he then charged towards Gilderoy at speeds that would make sports cars envious.

"_**REDUCTO**_!" Gilderoy had put every bit of his energy into the spell, praying he could knock out the oncoming Harry. Sure it would not have been an Auror grade Reducto, but it would have easily killed an unshielded toddler. Unfortunately for Lockhart the spell just struck Harry's aura and fizzled.

"That was the best you got?" Harry mused aloud as he grabbed Gilderoy's wand and yanked it out of the older man's hands. Without missing a beat he threw it up in the air and lit the stick with a full powered lightning bolt. There was a loud crack and the wand exploded into dust. "I guess I win."

* * *

"Alright, what was up with the Lightning?" Nymphadora Tonk had been seriously impressed. Wandless magic was pretty common, but it was mostly for simple things like stirring tea or lightning candles. "Because that was brilliant."

"Just something I picked up on Alexandria." Harry replied with a warm smile. "Part of being what I am."

"Oh, that wasn't mysterious at all." Tonks rolled her eyes to emphasize the sarcasm. Shaking her head she pulled out a book she hoped would help her make the slightly older man blush. "Oh look, the latest Harry Potter novel, Harry Potter and the Veela Princess. Oh, this could be pretty steamy."

"W-what? Sirius warned me about the children's books and biography…" Harry looked on the shelves and saw rows and rows of what were definitely bodice rippers. "Harry Potter and the Vampire Vixens. Harry Potter and the Werewolf Wenches. Harry Potter and the Holyhead Harpies. Harry Potter and Coven of Destiny. What in the names of Aphrodite's Huge Tits is all this?"

"Well, it seems that given most Harry Potter fans are women. That the publishers decided some romance novels and smut books were in order." Tonks was doing her best not to crack up laughing. "I received one as a gag gift a few years ago. Was mildly entertaining, though the whole nine inches thing made me about lose it. Yeah, like some twelve year old is gonna be hung like a bull."

"Nine inches at twelve? That's a bit ludicrous." Harry mused as wrapped his head around the idea that there was literally a smut section centered on him. "I wasn't nine inches until I was fourteen."

"Buhwa…" Was the only sound Nymphadora could make for the next ten minutes.

* * *

Harry took one look at the two creature guarding the bank and let out a long sigh. He recognized the species immediately. It was hard not to. He had dealt with them before. They were excellent bankers and artisans. However they had a serious shortman syndrome and a penchant for bloodlust.

"Are those the bankers?" Harry asked cautiously. "And who is head of the Bank?"

"Yes, goblins are the bankers of the wizarding world." Andromeda answered with a shrug. "And I believe High King Ragnok is the current king of the goblins."

"Is Ragnok a 'goblin'?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes, who else would be the Goblin King?" Sirius replied with a shrug.

"Ares Limp Dick!" Harry cursed as he stared up in to the Heavens. "This is because I wouldn't bugger your daughter like she wanted isn't it?"

"Uhm, not that it is my place…" Remus started softly. "…is the profanity necessary?"

"Yes, yes it is. That gimpsuit wearing coward thinks it's funny, I know he does. I hope the next time Heph and Dite parade him around Olympus they make him wear the buttplug." Harry replied. "Goblins are the creation of Ares when he was really damn bored one day. Somehow he got Hesphateus to help him out. They wanted to create a race of warrior artisans. Aphrodite was pissed that her husband and pet were collaborating without her so she cursed them to be ugly and mean. Athena was pissed that she wasn't invited to help so she cursed them to be greedy and warlike."

"Well that explain Goblins pretty well." Tonks chuckled. "So what's the problem?"

"Problem? Oh, no problem, I am just going to have to go in alone. I'll send one of the little blghters out when I have things settled." Harry grimaced a bit then cracked his neck. "Why don't you get ice cream? It might take a while."

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Sirius asked as he watched Harry climb the steps into the bank.

* * *

It was thirty minutes later when a goblin guard with dented armor and blackened eye found Sirius, Remus, Andromeda and Tonks. The poor creature walked with a slight limp thanks a still healing knee. After taking a moment to make sure that he had the right people he spoke.

"I am Gnarl. Mr. Potter-Andrus has requested that I escort you to Gringotts." While direct and formal as most goblins were, Gnarl seemed a bit friendlier than the average. "He requests that you bring along chocolate icecream, preferably a half gallon."

"Is everything alright?" Remus asked carefully, voicing the same question that he was sure the others had. "Harry didn't insult anyone did he?"

"Well, he might have insulted Griphook a little when he used him as a missile weapon, but I am sure he is over it." Gnarl smiled a little not showing any teeth. "Best fight we've had in ages."

"Fight?" Tonks was the first to ask but everyone echoed.

"Yes, a fight. He walked in as big as you please and kicked our arses. I haven't had that much fun since I fought George Foreman." Gnarl replied with an even wider grin. "High King Ragnok wants to invite him back for the New Year Day Melee."

"Wait, wait, wait…what about the treaties?" Sirius was dumbstruck. "Is there going to be another goblin war?"

"The treaties prohibit using Wands. Mr Potter-Andrus was not using a wand. Oh, it was amazing. But enough about that, time is money."

* * *

Harry was enjoying a mug of Goblin Hot Chocolate. For those of you wondering it melted chocolate, a bit of cream, and a generous amount of rum. As he sipped the hot beverage he was listening to the tale of how High King Ragnok had befriended Davd Bowie. It was quite the amusing story, one that apparently revolved around the star doing research for a movie. Of course this then turned into the tale of knowing Jackie Chan through one of his nieces.

"Jackie now uses Gringotts healers for all his magic aware stunt people." Ragnok replied with a grin. "And he practices with some of the Goblin guards of the Hong Kong branch."

"Well, if he is half as good as you claim, I can see why you like him." Harry drank down half the mug. "So, about my interest rates…"

"Well, you knocked out fourteen goblins in the first minute so…seven percent annually." Ragnok replied after a moment's consideration. "I should add another percent for knocking out that troll by using Griphook as a missile weapon, but he is a cousin and it was borderline insulting."

"What? It was a compliment. He was the toughest thing in reach." Harry tried to look affronted that he would dare insult a goblin, but cracked up laughing. "Alright, so it was a little insulting to be tossed like a shot put. Make him assistant manager to my accounts."

"Done." Ragnok replied as he drained his cup and smashed it to dust on his desk. Almost immediately the pieces reformed and the cup refilled. "Oh, if only more Wizards were like yourself. A fight like that will stave off the bloodlust for a while."

"Well, I don't think they understand your psychology, Ragnok." Harry sighed as he finished his cup, unlike Ragnok he did not slam it into the table. "So, can I get one of those coin bags you were talking about while they reattached your arm?"

"Sure, and we'll wave the processing fee if you come by monthly for a nice brawl." Ragnok grinned. "If you give enough warning I know the womenfolk would appreciate it."

"You mean the menfolk will because the women will be all worked up." Harry laughed. "I'll make sure to give you at least a few hours notice."

* * *

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, and Nymphadora Tonks might as well have been mute when they walked into Gringotts. The normally immaculately maintain bank looked like someone pissed off a half dozen trolls. Teller desks were overturned or smashed. There was evidence of fire and lightning. Despite exemplary cleaning efforts there was purple goblin blood, ochre troll blood and a few spatters of red human blood visible. Despite what was obviously a catastrophe, the goblins seemed to humming a happy song as they cleaned.

"Merlin's Flaming Penis…" Tonks let out in an awed tone as she took in all the damage. "What the bloody hell happened here?"

"The High King made a new friend. It was most impressive, even more damage than when Chuck Norris visits the Dallas branch." Gnarl seemed to swell with pride over this. "Mr. Potter-Andrus is an amazing warrior."

"Wait, Harry trashed the bank and you're happy?" Sirius gawped for a moment. "Why would you be happy?"

"Oh that's easy. Goblins love three things: Money, Crafting, and a Good Fight." Harry stated as he came out of Ragnok's office. "It's why they are so warlike, they get all this pent up frustration and lash out. Basic Goblin Psychology 101 is a required class on Alexandria."

"Mr. Potter-Andrus, don't be telling all our secrets." High King Ragnok chuckled as he limped out of his office. It was an old war injury that had been aggravated by being swept off his feet with a quarterstaff during the battle. He took a moment to size up Sirius, Remus, Andi and Tonks before giving a feral toothless grin. "Well, at least outside of your family here, anyways."

"Not to worry, High King Ragnok, I won't." Harry responded with a grave tone. "However, my silence is not cheap. I wish to buy goblin crafted weapons for my family here and the TriWizard Champions, said weapons being bound to those families so they need not be returned."'

"Are you sure you are not at least a little bit Goblin, Harry?" Ragnok chuckled. "It is a fair trade."

* * *

"Bugger it all, Ollivander's is closed." Sirius muttered as they arrived at the shop. If the signs were correct, Ollivander was headed to Vegas for a quickie wedding. "Who the hell could Ollivander be marrying? He's only the single creepiest man I have ever met. And yes, Moony, I am including Vincent Price."

"Well, rumor is that he has been seen around with Madam Longbottom, but I just brushed it off." Andromeda replied after a moment. "After all they do not come more straight laced than she does."

"Well, opposites attract, I guess. It's the only way I can explain Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius." Nymphadora shook her head as she thought of her Aunt and Uncle. She utterly despised the latter as he was practically slime, but Narcissa was the very image of what all Pureblood Ladies should be. "We can just ask him to bring a few wands when he does the Weighing of the Wands ceremony. Until then Harry will just have to practice with one of our spares."

"Why are you all so worried about wands? I've seen you all do some spells wandlessly and wordlessly I might add." Harry leaned up against one to the streetlamps as he watched his new extended family fret. "And I do have my own talents."

"Harry, almost all combat magic is done with Wands, the exception is combat apparition." Remus replied. "I daresay someone with your power level could learn to fire a wandless stunner, but it would be extreme close range and not nearly as powerful as with a wand." The werewolf shook his head. "A wand is also needed for much of our rune casting and use as well as a form of identification."

"Oh. So, how is a wand crafted? I can see the signs proclaim Unicorn Tail Hair, Phoenix Feather and Dragon Heartstring. Please don't tell me you kill dragons to harvest their Hearts." Harry was fervently hoping the last was not true. If some of his 'cousins' heard about that, well wand makers in this world would likely become extinct.

"No, Dragons have a unique pulmonary system. Their hearts completely regenerate every few years and they literally cough up the shredded muscle fibers of the old heart much like a cat does a hairball." Remus explained carefully. "Usually, a Dragon will give this heartstring to it's chosen mate, but if they are past breeding prime or already caring for hatchlings they simply leave them where they lie. Dragon handlers often collect these discarded heartstrings and sell them to Wandmakers the same way they sell shed dragon skin to armorers and tailors. About the only dragon byproduct that is not valuable is dragon tears. They have literally no use even if you manage to make one cry."


	5. Obligatory Shopping trip expanded

Nymphadora Tonks: Hey! What's up with the sudden cut off of the last chater?

Scott the Wanderer: No hello? No how are you? No gift?

Tonks: ~slaps a butter beer into Scotts hand~ Wotcher Scott! How are you? Good? Me? I'm more than a bit upset about the sudden cutoff in the last chapter.

Scott: It was a combination of errors and unfortunately I have to rewrite what was accidently deleted.

Tonks: Well, alright then. Scott the Wanderer does not own Harry Potter or Palladium books. He makes nothing off of this.

Scott: So I assume you have a request.

Tonks: Yeah, finish the bloody chapter.

* * *

Author Note: Yes, my cut off for the last chapter was abrupt, it was a partial deletion I did not catch happened. Then horror of horrors the file on my comp was corrupted. I rewrote and expanded the end of the chapter.

* * *

"A very thorough explanation, Mr. Lupin. Ten and one quarter inches Cypress wood and Unicorn hair. Strong and precise, good for Defensive spells. I trust you are treating it well." Garrick Ollivander peeked his head out the door. Seeing the shocked looks of everyone present he looked to his signs and chuckled. "Ah, I see I was unsuccessful in removing all of the pranks the Weasley twins left behind. No matter, do come in." The eccentric man shook his head before a wave of his wand vanished the signs before leading the group into his shop. "So, Mr. Potter-Andrus, I see you have finally come for a wand, not that I imagine you have much need of one."

Harry was not fooled by slightly eccentric behavior of the older man. He'd felt the brush against his mental defenses. It hadn't been a concerted effort to penetrate them more of a look at the surface thoughts. It was actually pretty common among telepaths to do this without ill intent or even meaning to. Still it made Harry realize that there was more to the wandmaker than meets the eye.

"No, I have never needed a Wand to use magic, Mr. Ollivander." Harry replied with a slight smirk. "However even my leafing through the various books that were in my room last night has shown me that you practice a far different form of Wizardry than I have know of."

"Oh yes, that I can imagine. Mr. Potter-Andrus." Ollivander chuckled. "Now which would be your dominant hand?"

"Neither. Completely ambidextrous." Harry responded. "I think I was born right handed, if that means anything."

"Interesting, you do not see that every day. Be sure to practice wand movements with both hands, as most ambidextrous casters have a bad habit of reversing motions in their left hand." Ollivander warned as he began the tape measure in it's motions. "How, what is your favorite color?"

"Sapphire blue." Harry responded. He'd learned long ago that crafters of magical items only asked questions that had meaning.

"Hmm, interesting. Perhaps we should start with something basic to see which direction we are headed." Ollivader responded in thought as he went to his shelves and pulled three different boxes. "First is a nine and three quarters Pine and Unicorn hair. Springy but resilient. Excellent at Charms."

Harry took the wand and felt something inside of it attempt to bond with aura. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign, but gave the wand a wave when Ollivander gave him an expectant nod. With that wave one of the posters for WandRite Polish was set ablaze with purple flames.

Sirius gave a barking laugh before conjuring a seat and pulling out a bag of Pork Rinds. He was joined a moment later by Tonks who seemed to be just as amused.

"Apparently not." Ollivander took the wand back and with a quick muttered word the fire was extinguished and poster repaired. Putting the wand away he pulled another. "Thirteen and a half, White Oak and Dragon Heartstring, strong unyielding and good for Transfiguration."

Harry had barely grasped the wand when a rack holding some rather nicely made wrist holsters was transfigured into an ostrich. It took only a moment for the large bird to become terrified and start running around the sho, after of course it attempted to shove it's head into the floorboards. Sirius was laughing so hard he nearly choked as he watched Remus and Andromeda shoved to the ground by the flightless bird.

"Definitely not." Ollivander said matter of factly as he took the wand back and with a wave produced a stunner that took the bird down. A few swishes of his wand and the ostrich return to being a rack and was neatly packed again. Turning to Harry he grinned widely. "I can see you are going to be a difficult customer. I so love a challenge."

Wand after wand passed through Harry's hand in the next hour. Ollivander was unsure if he went through this many wand testings in Letter Week. Despite the cosmetic damage to the store and at one point Nymphadora's hair, Ollivander was having a ball. The only problem was he was running out of possible wands. Each rejection eliminated an entire grouping of wands by being so closely related.

"I was wondering, Mr. Ollivander, is a custom wand possible?" Harry asked after what he guessed was probably his three hundredth wand. He was enjoying the show, except for the time he accidently lit Nymphadora's hair aflame. He received a glare that actually made him fear for certain extremities, if not his life.

"The short answer is no, not for a first wand." Garrick said as he moved deeper into the shop. "A completed wand has for sake of a better term it's own personality. No two wands are exactly alike the same as no two sentient beings are exactly alike. Even if I crafted two wands the same length from the same wood from the same tree and using perhaps two parts of the same Unicorn Hair or Dragon Heartstring, there would be differences in the wand." As he was explaining that, the wandmaker was choosing a few of his more…interesting…wands. "However, once a Wizard has their first wand, I can craft replacement wands of similar materials. More often than not the replacement wand will match the Wizard or Witch as well as their first matched wand. Of course there are exceptions. Veela for instance always bond well with a wand made with the hair of a Veela, so they can commission a custom wand for their first wand. Those with giant or goblin blood rarely bond to the same type of wand twice and need to go through the testing each time." As he rattled off those face Garrick was coming out of the back with five wand cases. "I have a hunch which wand will bond with you, Mr. Potter-Andrus if I am wrong I suspect we will have a very late night here." Drawing out a rather beautiful wand, Garrick considered it for a moment. "Holly, fourteen inches with Phoenix Feather, when I had crafted it the wand was only eleven inches, but it had cracked years ago. In repairing the wand I discovered that the reason for the crack was that the feather had grown. Naturally, I had tried to rebind the feather in Holly from the same source, but the feather cracked three more cases. I was at a loss until a new shipment of Holly came in. I was experimenting with woods from plants that Muggles had modified. The feather took to the new Holly without further issue."

Harry took the wand and this time when he felt the presence in the wand reach for him it did not feel alien. It was as if a small part of him was now finally reconnecting. With a warm smile he gave the wand a wave and a spray of midnight blue and blood red sparks showered the store.

"Ah, a perfect match." Ollivander beamed. Shaking his head he motioned to the other boxes making them return to their shelves. "Curious, most curious. I know every wand I have ever made and sold, Mr. Potter-Andrus. Your wand was once part of a pair. A particularly powerful Phoenix had given me two feathers one hundred twenty years ago. The first I had crafted with Yew and this one with Holly."

"As fascinating as that is, why exactly is it interesting?" Andromeda had enjoyed most of the show of Harry's wand testing. She hadn't been fond of the ostrich, but she couldn't actually blame Harry for that.

"Well, Mrs. Tonks, it is curious because the Yew wand gave Mr. Potter-Andrus his iconic scar." Ollivander replied with an enigmatic smile. "If there was ever a wand I regret making, it would be that one. I had almost considered destroying this Holly wand for fear it would wind up in the hands of someone just as powerful and terrible. I am glad to see I was wrong on the terrible part." Turning to Harry he offered a brighter smile. "I would tell you I expect great things from you with this wand, Mr. PotterAndrus, but I have the sense you have done great things all along."

* * *

"I know I don't really have a right to ask this but…what was Ollivander talking about having done great things all along?" Sirius could not restrain his curiosity a moment longer. They had exited Ollivanders in time for Tea and were enjoying it at Leaky Cauldron, since they needed a High Tea after only having a light lunch. "I understand you have hunted Vampires, but I know Ollivander. When he says great things, he means the kind of things that make Legends."

"Yeah." Harry began scratching the back of his neck, a nervous habit he acquired from reading the extra-dimensional comic books and manga that Mamme Argent loved so much. "There are things that I have done that most people would boast about for the rest of their lives. I don't understand what the big fuss is about them, most of the cases any of my family would have done the same thing." He shrugged before taking another sip of his tea. "I hate telling the stories. And some of them I won't tell, just because I wouldn't put it past some of your crazier Dark Wizards to attempt to call on some of the things I have dealt with."

"Now, you have me curious as well." Remus spoke up after finishing a particularly tasty steak and kidney pie. Tom had taken to seasoning his dishes with a little more flare since his visit to cousins in the Colonies. "You seem unconcerned with Werewolves, actively hunt a class of vampires I would not take on without a Hit Wizard team, and then there is pummeling the Goblins of Gringotts." He listed off just what he knew of Harry's accomplishments. "One cannot help but wonder what would have you nervous."

"Speak for yourself, my love. If it concerns Harry it absolutely terrifies me." Andromeda said with an almost theatrical shudder. "And I have dueled my sister to a stand-still. If Harry wishes to not share some of his adventures, we will likely be spared nightmares"

"Well, I am curious about some of your adventures, Harry, but I can understand if you think some stories are better left untold." Tonks reasoned after she saw Sirius and Remus contemplate exactly what Andromeda meant. Harry slew a Class Six vampire with frightening ease, if he was worried about something it was nasty. "We can trade stories perhaps. I might only be a rookie Auror, but I've had a few interesting cases."

Harry looked over the four curious faces. He liked to think he was an excellent judge of character and all he saw was honest curiosity about him. There might have been some trepidation from Andromeda, but he imagined she would have much more if she knew everything. Chewing and swallowing a nice cut of sausage, Harry decided that there were tales he could tell and not sound like a braggart.

"Well, by title I am an Undead Slayer, but I've hunted and fought many different monsters." Harry replied softly as he prepared what he hoped would be a satisfying description of what he had done. "I'll admit I live a very dangerous life, but it's worth it. I can honestly say that I made a difference in the Megaverse." Harry smiled a bit. "Now let's see, oh, let's talking a more amusing hunt. Keltros IV is a backwater agricultural planet that produces tomatoes are are simply divine. I am pretty sure, Zeus himself orders some through some intermediaries. Another oddity of Keltros is that men outnumber women ten to one. They deal with by each woman can have as many husbands as they can attract." Harry chuckled. "Well, normally the men of Keltros IV are very, very attentive to their wives. But recently, the men seem to be less and less interested in Keltros women and more and more interested in the few remaining forests. Of course even women with ten husbands can get jealous." Harry paused for a moment. "So I am called in to investigate. The women seem to think there are nymphs or dryads in the woods intent on stealing the men. Now, I'm known for being tough when I have to be, but also compassionate when needed. The women just want the Nymphs or Dryads relocated off planet."

"Well, that is far more reasonable than I would be with husband stealing fae." Andromeda chuckled darkly.

"Well, I am sure quite a few of the women were hoping they would resist and it would come down to a fight." Harry replied with a shrug. "Well, Keltros is unique in that it's surface is ninety land, but still temperate and the perfect moisture level for farming. Of that landmass about ten percent is forest so I have a LOT of forests to search." Taking a sip of his tea he continued. "And these are not those tame forests where the oldest tree is maybe a few hundred years, this is two thousand year old forest filled with all sorts of interesting creatures. Hence a real reason to fear for all this men's lives. Well, after two months of dealing with carnivorous plants, snakes that could eat a cow, and rodents the size of light freighters, I find exactly what has the men so interested in the forest." Harry paused for a moment to enjoy so of his mash. "Apparently, there was a Dark Nymph in the forest." Seeing the blank expressions on the others, Harry sighed. "A Dark Nymph is what happens to a normal Nymph when she is taken against her will by a demon. Their Fae magic become twisted. They begin to hate the beauty of the forest and their pools. They forsake the company of Fae for the company of other beings. They lose their normal magicks and instead can only bestow fertility magicks. It's a sad fate for the Nymph."

"Did you…" Nymphadora's hair actually wilted a little bit as she contemplated how tragic that would be for a Fae.

"Oh no, once I knew what she was and why the men were going there, I went back to the Women's Council. They weren't thrilled their men were off getting a hummer from a Nymph, but even they saw the benefit." Harry chuckled softly. "Any man who receives oral pleasure from a Dark Nymph can only sire daughters. Any man who lies with a Dark Nymph with sire multiple children. Finally, any man who kisses a Dark Nymph, never has to worry about impotence. The Council built a small shrine for Jezebel as she liked to be called, and provided her with all the support she could want. They figure in fifty years they Keltros will have only four males to every female. Though not everyone was completely happy, I slogged around for months and all I got was a thank you kiss."


	6. Training, Weighing, and the Press

Harry Potter: So I am pretty badass in this fic. Cool. Any chance that some of my adoptive family might show up?

Scott the Wanderer: Well to be perfectly honest you are a badass in most fics. I am debating whether some of Clan Andrus will arrive. Probably won't be until after Voldemort returns if it happens.

Harry: Well, that figures.

Scott: Sorry, but a clan of True Atlanteans showing up? It needs to be epic if it happens.

Harry: I understand. Scott the Wanderer does not own Harry Potter or Palladium Books. He doesn't make anything off of this.

* * *

ww1990ww : Here's my "cliché" answer to a review that makes so little sense: Kiss my Grits!

Lauren Saint : Thank you, if you enjoy this you should also read Wizard of Steel and Harry Potter: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished.

Guest: It was Jezebelle, Harry will never need Viagra.

BBWulf : Thank you

Drrakkos: Thank you

Matthias Vendel : I am hoping to keep you hooked, I always have believed Humor is needed in every story, and soon we will be getting to the meat of everything.

Trowa'sDancer : Thank you, it is a high compliment.

major Wallace: Thank you

HairyLimey: That is a funny image. Harry would probably do it, too

Gina Ichimaru's: Definitely Jezebelle

Guest: Thank you, it's the actual story that one GM put me through once.

StrongGuy159: Thanks

Chouritsushi: Yeah, and Sirius thinking "I have to find a Dark Nymph, stat!"

teedub : I certainly wouldn't mind

ObsessedWithHPFanFic : Thank you, I try to have fun with my stories

Kairan1979: Ollivander, much like Luna, can see things normal people can't. Garrick is just better at understanding what he sees.

Penny is wise: The multi-man harem is more for the sake of keeping men from killing each other en masse. There was a village in the USSR where each woman had four husbands. I kinda borrowed that.

mwinter1: And delivered

marlastiano: Glad I could deliver a smile

WeberCode: More chapters coming

Zicou: Yeah, what good is an adventurer without some truly hilarious stories.

Frankieu: Some of that is answered here in this chapter.

geetac : Thank you

Lord-Marauder-2013 : I seriously thought about it, but then people couldn't review it.

* * *

'I hate the Floo.' Was the thought that ran through Harry Potter-Andrus' mind as he exited the fire grate in the Three Broomsticks. Of course said exit involved being flung out and landing on his back. Quickly getting to his feet, Harry went to brush ash off his robes when the flames flared again. Nymphadora Tonks came flying out at a nearly impossible speed and trajectory. The result was Tonks knocking Harry, her legs straddling his face while her own nearly planted in his crotch. 'Okay, maybe it's not all bad.'

"Tonks, quit trying to molest my godson and get up." Sirius almost literally barked with laughter.

This of course was followed by the laughter of the audience.

"Monsieur Black, it is not appropriate to tease the Floo impaired while they are still on the ground." Fleur's laugh was musical, in between the few unladylike snorts. "This is when you should be 'ow you say, taking pictures."

"An excellent idea Mademoiselle." Remus chuckled before there as the click and flash of a wizarding camera. "We'll have to start a new album."

Hagrid was too busy laughing to actually ask for a copy of the photo. He'd come down to the inn to meet Harry and company on the request of Dumbledore. The Headmaster had thought that not only would Hagrid appreciate meeting Harry, but that Harry should follow tradition. Every student's first view of Hogwarts was from the Lake, and while Harry was not a student, he should have been.

"As much as this is a fun position, you either need to strip or get off." Harry muttered as he recovered the breath that had been knocked out of his body by flying witch.

"Well, I could do both." Nymphadora chuckled as she gathered herself to her feet and went to lend a hand to Harry only to see him kip to his feet in a show of athleticism. "Damn."

"Tease." Harry grumbled playfully as he looked around. "So why didn't we just Floo directly to the school?"

"Firs' of all Hogwarts floos only accept incoming traffic from the DMLE office, even then only with a password." Hagrid was barely keeping himself from continuing to laugh, but at least the urge was lessening. "Second, Headmaster Dumbledore thought I should meet you again. You probably don' remember me, but I am Rubeus Hagrid and I was a good friend of James and Lily Potter. Not as close as those two rascals, but they were some of my favorite people. Last time I saw you was when I flew you from Godric's Hallow to Surrey on a…"

"Hoverbike or something like that. I kinda remember you, a little." Harry murmured as he scratched his chin. He didn't really have too many memories of before the age of four, most impressions and fragments. "It's come up in dreams a few times. Probably, my earliest memory."

Hagrid just nodded in agreement for a moment. "The third reason is that Students who come to Hogwarts for the firs' time use the boats to cross the lake. The view is nothin' short of spectacular." The giant of a man smiled. "Miss Delacour here, overheard the conversation and asked very nicely if she could come."

Fleur at this point had recovered from her own laughter and offered a warm smile to Harry. She wasn't sure why she had felt the desire to come along and meet Harry in Hogsmeade. Part of it might have been the desire to see the best view of Hogwarts, but certainly not all. Especially, since despite finding the way Tonks landed on Harry hysterically funny, there was a pang of jealousy in her heart. She just chalked that up to Harry being completely immune to her allure, something that intrigued her more than his tattoos.

Nymphadora Tonks looked over the French Veela and how she reacted to the people around her. While Fleur seemed to trust Hagrid to not touch her that was probably because when Giants were affected by the Allure it just made them protective of the Veela. At the same time Tonks noticed that Fleur did not let herself in arms reach of Sirius, Remus or her mother. However, Fleur seemed move closer to Harry's side and by proximity Tonk's as well. It all made for some very interesting observations; especially considering Tonks was more than a little attracted to Harry as well.

"Well, I certainly have no objections to spending more time with my fellow champion." Harry's straightfaced reply was spoiled when he broke out in a grin. "I'm pretty sure I'd get my man-card revoked if I objected."

"Oh, Sirius, Professor Vector told me the inform you that she feels slighted you haven't visited her." Hagrid chuckled as his words caused Sirius to show a small amount of panic.

"Merlin's Balls! I will be sleeping on the couch for a month." Sirius moaned forgetting he was arguably in polite company.

"Huh, I thought Vector and Sinestra had a thing going." Tonks shook her head and chuckled. "Well, that's five galleons I'll never see again."

* * *

"And then after he lights my hair aflame, the next wand conjures three daggers and buries them in the wall." Nymphadora was having a blast recounting the tales of Harry's wand problems to Fleur. "I have never heard of anyone testing as many wands as Harry here did. Ollivander went past amusement into giddiness and then back around to fed up with the situation before Harry finally got a wand."

"Now that is an experience I missed out on. My Grandmere insisted I have a custom wand." Fleur shook her head in amusement. With a flourish she drew her wand from a wrist holster that was glamered to remain unseen. Obviously the wand had been crafted with beauty in mind as well as functionality. "The core is strand of 'air plucked when she was in full battleform."

"Battleform?" Harry quirk an eyebrow. He had been enjoying just floating in the boat on the lake, only half listening to the conversation.

"Oui, when angered or protecting our mates and children, Veela transform into what we call our Battleform." Fleur would normally have steered right around this topic, as most Wizards and Witches knew the basics of what Veela were. "According to legend we are descended from a union of Asuras the celestial envoys of wrath and Theliel the celestial envoys of passion. From the Theliel the Veela were gifted the Allure, our great Beauty and our Erotic Passions. From the Asura the Veela were gifted the PassionFyre, our great resilience, and our Fiery Tempers. When enraged the average Veela grows a foot in height, 'er 'ands and feet become rending talons able to carve stone, our bodies sprout fiery blue feathers, in extreme cases we even sprout great feathered wings that are alight with the PassionFyre. That is our Battleform."

"Hmmm, remind me never to anger you, Miss Delacour." Harry said in all seriousness.

"Call me Miss Delacour again and you might just see my Battleform, 'Arry." Fleur narrowed her eyes and attempted an intimidating gaze, but could not hold it long. "To you, I am Fleur."

"And what about me?" Tonks harrumphed playfully.

"Hmmm, let me think, since I must call you Tonks, perhaps you should call me Delacour for now." Fleur teased a bit.

* * *

The next eleven days were exhausting for Harry, between his physical training and the magical tutoring he was on the go for twenty hours a day. It was taking a lot of coffee to keep him going. Of course the grueling pace paid off very well. Harry was learning Wanded magic by leaps and bounds, easily moving his way up to fourth year in terms of the spell he could perform. There were problems of course. While Harry could perform basic Transfigurations and Charms, he could not use any of what people considered battle spells. His magic rebelled against using even leglocker curses, stupefy or even protego. Of course he could also not perform any manner of self transfiguration at all, even a simple tanning spell had no effect. What he lacked in Offensive or Defensive magic he more than made up for in Potions and Runes. Tonks had managed to bring Harry up to OWL year level potions with nary an accident or misbrewed potion. As for Runes, Harry displayed that he knew of runes that Professor Babbling had not known of and learned new runes just by being shown the images and having a brief explanation of what they did.

"Alright, Harry, today is a day off." Sirius announced after Harry had returned to his common room after breakfast. "No lessons until tomorrow."

"Thank Hecate!" Harry looked to the heavens and smiled. "I am going to go to sleep, do not wake me until morning."

"No can do, Harry." Sirius shook his head. "Today is the Weighing of the Wands. Ollivander is coming up to examine the wands to use in the tournament and then there is the photo shoot and if the universe hates us, reporters."

Harry shot Sirius a glare that could have killed a Basilisk. Shaking his head he made his way to the shower. A photo shoot meant he had to look good. "You know it's not nice to tease people with a day off then tell them there might be reporters."

* * *

"So, 'ow is 'Arry doing with 'is lessons?" Fleur Delacour was enjoying a chat with Nymphadora Tonks. While the Metamorphmagus was not completely immune to her allure, she weathered it better than ninety nine percent of the world. They also had quite a bit in common, including being pursued for their abilities and beauty instead of the people they were.

"I thought you guys talked every night at dinner." Tonks raised an eyebrow impossibly high for a normal witch.

"We do, but it is mostly about our stories growing up." Fleur shrugged. "Or if I am particularly moody he tells me one his funny stories. Like how he earned a kiss from a Dark Nymph."

"I heard that one as well, wasn't sure if it was the Nymph or not though." Tonks chuckled. "He's coming along well. Another month and he'd get OWLs in everything but practical DADA. Though, I'm sure if they let him deal with things his way he'd get an O+ in that. He knows more ways of killing Actual Dark Creatures than anyone I've heard of."

"Actual Dark Creatures?"

"Yes, Harry looked at the Dark Creature laws and was swearing for an hour. A lot of imagery." Tonks chuckled. "He explained how stupid all the classifications are. About the only thing he agreed on was Basilisks, Dementors and Bogarts, said the rest was idiocy, jealousy or both."

"That is interesting."

* * *

"Ah, there he is." Ludo Bagman smiled happily as Harry entered the room. In it's heyday it had been the magical orchestra's practice chambers, but despite Dumbledore reviving many programs the orchestra was not one of them, yet. "A pleasure to meet you again, Mr. Potter Andrus. If you'll come this way we can proceed with the ceremony. I understand you have already met Mr. Ollivander. This lovely lady is Reporter Rita Skeeter writing for the Daily Prophet. The gentleman on her right is Pierre Rufus writing for the Enchanteur Soir. We also have Mikhail Pavlov of, forgive me for saying it in English, Magical Moscow. Behind them is Penelope Clearwater of Witch Weekly and Luna Lovegood of The Quibbler."

Harry looked over the assorted journalists. He had dealt with more than his fair share of them. Of course he considered his fair share to be none. Still, he had a sense for how people were. He did not like the look of Rita or Pierre as they reminded him a particular muckraker in the CCW. Mikhail looked to be ultra professional and probably as dry as plain toast. The two in back interested him as they were very young. One looked to be barely out of school and the other he was sure he saw in the school halls.

"Pleasure meeting you all. I will be sure to hold a short press conference after the Weighing, and possibly an interview." Harry plastered a smile on his face that he really did not feel. If he had his way he'd never talk to reporters in an official capacity, but as his Mamme Julia had drilled into him, it was unavoidable. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Harry tried to make his way to where he could see Fleur and Tonks talking. However a rather strong hand gripped his arm. When he looked down at the offending appendage he recognized the jarring red of Rita's fingernail polish.

"Oh, Harry dear, a few words before we start. I am sure nobody will mind." Rita cooed in the falsely sweet voice of hers even as she tried to drag the man towards an equipment closet.

"No, I am afraid not. I have delayed things enough already." Harry did his best to suppress his urge to really snap at the woman.

"I must insist." Rita tried again, tugging harder.

"Well, you just lost all interview rights to me in the foreseeable future, Miss Skeeter." Harry yanked back his arm and felt more than a little satisfied that several of her nails bent and broke. "Now, do me a favor and bugger off before I decide you need to visit Hades and suggest he send you to the Minotaur pits."

Leaving an obviously fuming Rita Skeeter behind him, Harry joined his tow favorite ladies in this dimension. Flashing Tonks a smile he leaned up against the wall the same as Fleur was doing as he looked over the room. There were a fair number of Hogwarts, Beauxbaton and Durmstang students holding up placards of support to their champions. What amazed Harry is that there were some Hogwarts students doing the same for him, obviously being led by a young woman with bushy brown hair.

"How in the blazes did I get a fan club already?" Harry looked to Fleur and Tonks as he hoped they had an answer. "Please tell it is not the Boy-Who-Lived crap again."

"Actually, no, not really. This fan club is headed by Hermione Granger." Tonks chuckled. "She's a Gryffindor fourth year, though rumors are she is already in NEWT classes. Supposedly, it started because she saw you didn't have any student fans, plus I think you humiliated Lockhart might have figured into it."

"Bastard is lucky I didn't kill him." Harry snarled. "Remus is family, I don't normally let people who hurt family live very long."

"What did he do to Monsieur Lupin?" Fleur couldn't help but like the intelligent gentle man she had met earlier in the month. He was a mischievous as his best friend, but obviously more cerebral. Fleur often ate lunch with him and his fiancé, discussing magical theory. He was the sort of man she wished her Father was.

"Remus is a Werewolf and in Britain they are discriminated against heavily." Tonks replied to the Fleur. France was known to have almost no discrimination against Werewolves and Giants. Though, they were almost as bad against the other races as the British were against Werewolves. "When Remus and Sirius showed-up Lockhart over his teaching methods, Lockhart let Remus' condition slip to the public in revenge."

"Connard!" Fleur hissed.

"A lot more polite than what I call him." Harry chuckled. "Well, we better start listening, I think they are about to started the proceedings."

Harry looked to the stage and smiled as Andromeda took her place amongst the Judges. Harry had settled on her as his representatives as she was the least likely to outright favor anyone. While she had attended Hogwarts, she had never been a Professor. She was also quite strict and even offered to make a vow to judge the events fairly. That had quieted Karakoff's objections completely. Mr. Crouch was still visibly upset, but could do nothing as the rules stated each school needed one Judge to represent them and Harry was competing for a fourth school.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, if you would please present your wand?" Ludo Bagman managed to not butcher what little French he knew.

Fleur offered only a nod as she approached Mr. Ollivander and presented her wand on in both hands. "It is a pleasure to meet the famous Wandcrafter Garrick Ollivander. Your humble student Marie Duprie hopes her masterpiece meets your approval."

"Oh my, a wand crafted by Marie? She was such a sweet talented student, able to make wands as beautiful as they were functional." Ollivander smiled as he took the proffered wand and began inspecting it. "Ah, nine and half inches of Brazillian Rosewood, beautifully crafted I must say. The grip is stag antler carved by yourself if I am not mistaken. The core, oh dear me…"

"Veela hair, donated willingly by my Grandmere." Fleur confirmed with no small amount of pride.

"That is extraordinary. I don't work with Veela hair, not by choice mind you, but by expedience. It is a difficult core to properly align and can be very temperamental. That Marie has made such a wonderfully balanced wand is truly a delight to this old man." Ollivander gently applied pressure to the wand and smiled after a moment. "Inflexible and uncompromising, a wand that favors no magic but also suffers no weakness. Orchideous." Ollivander incanted and produces a lovely bouquet of orchids. "Thank you for allowing me to examine such a beautiful wand."

"I shall extend your compliments to Madame Duprie." Fleur smiled as she took her wand back and rejoined Harry and Tonks, passing the flowers to Harry. "I know they are your favorite."

Harry chuckled as he saw Rita and Pierre quickly scribbling notes down about the Fleur's actions. Adding a bit of fuel to the rumor mill, he made an exaggerated show of smelling the flowers. They were indeed his favorites, something that had come up during dinner conversation. With a warm smile he set the flowers aside and conjured some Daisies which made Fleur's smile light up. Of course their antics distracted them from Viktor and Cedric's wand weighing.

"Mr. Potter if you are quite done." Barty Crouch's tone was almost ice cold as he regarded what he considered to be an unwelcome interloper.

"One moment." Harry said before giving his wand another wave and producing chrysanthemums that he then handed to Tonks. "And your favorites, milady." Turning back to the judges he offered a smile and came forward. "If I understand the rules, any wands to be used in the tournament must be presented at this time, correct?"

"That is my understanding, Mr. Potter-Andrus." Ollivander nodded. "Any wand not presented at this time is strictly prohibited unless you break a wand during competition."

"Ah, good. Then I have two wands for you, Mr. Ollivander." Harry said with a wide grin as he reached into the extradimensional pocket and retrieved both wands. As everyone looked on with shock, Harry presented them the same manner that Fleur had. "And please, call me Harry."

"Ah, I will start with this one, Harry." Garrick smiled as he lifted the Holly wand that he had crafted. "One of mine, fourteen inches Holly with a Phoenix feather core. The handle carved from elephant ivory, naturally broken during a dominance struggle. Flexible but strong, and much like Miss Delacour's wand perfectly balanced." Giving the familiar wand a wave Ollivander produced a fountain of wine. "In excellent working order. And what other wands do you have?" He replaced the Holly wand and then picked up what was looked to be a still living tree branch with eight flower buds. "Most curious. I sense this is a relative of the Ash tree, but possesses no core. I dare say it is nothing like the wands Wizards use, but it holds a great deal of power, mostly that of Life itself. I wonder just where you have acquired such a unique item."

"It was a gift from Old Sarum when I helped defended her villagers from Slavers." Harry smiled warmly at the memory. "And you're right it does not work like a Wizarding wand, but it is of great use to me and potentially others."

"As that is not a standard wan it will be banned from this Tournament and confiscated until the final task is done." Barty Crouch huffed as he stormed forward only to be met with the edged of a Xiphos resting against his adam's apple.

"Attempt to seize my property again and I will declare vendetta, Mr Crouch." Harry said as he held the silver bladed sword to the man's throat. Nobody had seen Harry so much as utter a word to bring the sword into being, though the most observant on them noticed it resembled a tattoo on his arm that he had just touched. "According to Tournament rules, Mr. Ollivander is the final authority on what wands can be used."

"Very well." Mr. Crouch swallowed nervously and took a step backwards. "Your decision, Mr. Ollivander."

"As it is a functional magic wand I do not see how I can refuse it's use." Ollivander smiled and handed the wand back to Harry. "Thank you, Harry, for another glimpse of the great things you have done."

Harry nodded and smiled as dispelled the Xiphos and placed his wands back in their dimensional pocket. "Well, now that the ceremony is complete, I'm in the mood for lunch."

"I'm afraid Lunch must wait until after the press conference, Mr. Potter-Andrus." Ludo Bagman offered an apologetic shrug as he motioned for the tables to brought out.

Each Champion was seats with their respective Headmaster to their right, something that did not make either Fleur or Harry happy at all. However there was little that could be done, as the moment they sat down the questions started to fly.

_Harry Potter, how does it feel to be back home?_

_Mr. Potter-Andrus, is there any truth to the fact that you used Dark Magic to age yourself?_

_Mr. Potter, do you remember the night your parents were killed?_

_Mr. Krum, is it true you lost a sponsorship when you entered the Tournament?_

_Mr. Diggory how does it feel to be competing against the best Seeker in the last century?_

_Miss Delacour, how are you coping with the disappearance of your last boyfriend?_

_Mr. Diggory, there are rumors you are a lady's man, hopping bed to bed. Is there any truth to that?_

_Mr. Potter, any comment on the rumor that you attacked Gilderoy Lockhart so he can't invalidate your story about Atlantis?_

_Mr. Krum, are you dating a muggleborn named Hermione Granger?_

_Mr. Diggory, do you feel confident of a Hogwarts win?_

_Mr. Potter, are the rumors of your involvement with Miss Delacour fact or fiction?_

_Miss Delacour, do you feel your Veela heritage will give you an advantage against your competitors?_

_Mr. Potter-Andrus, how did you slay Grrrgh'nrrk-thlk'grat'hrn?_

Harry had been only auto-pilot, answering questions that only had to deal with his past or the tournament, however that last question pulled him out of that little stupor. He looked at the young woman who had asked the question, a petite blonde with an almost spacey air about her.

"Uh, Miss Lovegood, that is an Omega Level secret in the CCW, the TGE and the UWW. Not to mention the Altess Dynasty and the Promethean Council. I cannot divulge that information." Harry shuddered as he remembered the being in question. It was one of the few things that would give even the Splugorth nightmares. "On an unrelated note, never underestimate the value of Lemon drops."

"Ah, I see, very clever, Mr. Potter-Andrus. I will make certain to not print this." Luna replied in a dreamy voice.

The question then continued on, the reporters obviously more interested in scandal than actual reporting. The exceptions being Luna and Penelope, who seemed to be sharing information as they asked questions that were actually relevant to the qualifications of the Champions.

After what was a far too long Press conference for Harry's sake, they still weren't done. There were pictures to be taken, first separately and then as a group. Despite the best efforts of the photographer, Fleur kept Harry as a buffer between herself and the other champions. Her reasoning was rational; it was late, she was hungry and her control on her Allure was slipping a little.

* * *

_The Boy-Who-Lived or the Man-Who-Lies?_

_By Rita Skeeter._

_Yesterday while attending the Tri-Wizard Wand Weight Ceremony I had a chance to meet the man claiming to be Harry Potter. Yes, you read that right, man. We all know Mr. Potter was born July 31__st__, 1980. That means Harry Potter should only be fourteen years old. Yet, I met a twenty five year old man that claims to be Harry Potter. Just how gullible does this con artist think Wizards and Witches are? We are not simple minded Muggles who will simply believe any lie we are told._

_Harrison James Perseus Potter-Andrus claims he comes from another world, supposedly an entire planet inhabited by the lost civilization of Atlantis. He further claims that the differences between our world and this mythical Alexandria include some sort of temporal dilation. According to this impostor the thirteen years since his disappearance was twenty four for him and his family. He makes the claim that Elves and Dwarves travel the stars in great ships. He would have us believe that Muggles can do this as well. Moreover there is no Statute of Secrecy in this fictitious place. Each claim is more ludicrous than the last._

_As if that is not all, he openly criticized the Ministry of Magic's classification of Dark creatures. According to his delusional diatribe Veela, Goblins, and Giants are creations of Divine powers and thus just as Light as a Phoenix. He even goes on to say there is no need to fear those infected with Lycanthropy._

_Is he mad? Or is he a Dark Wizard intent on perverting our very way of life. We at the Daily Prophet beg the Ministry of Magic to investigate this charlatan and expose his lies._

"Wow. I am suitably impressed." Harry chuckled as he read the article over breakfast. "That is some amazing yellow journalism. I was almost ready to sally forth and hunt this scoundrel down."

"Very bloody funny." Tonks grumped before taking a big swig of her coffee. She was not a morning person, despite the fact she could and usually did rise early. She was just a grouch until she had sex or coffee and considering her love life lately, it has been the latter. "You know you are going to receive a lot of hate mail."

"Nope. I had Ragnok put up a Goblin Mail ward on me." Harry chuckled softly. "Paid a little extra for the reciprocity package as well. Nasty letters are ignored. Howlers receive Howlers and Hexes…well they are hoping I get a lot of hexes."

"That is evil." Tonks grinned just a bit before returning to grump mode.


	7. Friends, Food and Family

I do not own Harry Potter or Palladium books. I also do not speak for Gordon Ramsay.

* * *

piltad chapter 6 : Thank you, I try.

Dracowoman chapter 1 . May 25: Well, for not denigrating my work you seem to have done just that. I blame just readin the one chapter. After all you really hadn't seen anything else.

Cateagle chapter 6 . May 19 : Oh yeah some of his "family" are very damned interesting.

Cateagle chapter 4 . May 19: if you can't have fun with a story why bother writing it, lol

Zeus795 chapter 6 . May 19: Always happy to supply a laugh

Lycan chapter 6 . May 18: Thank you and I intend to, this story is my completely "for fun" story, it's just a pleasure to write it.

AlThingsWeird07 chapter 6 . May 17: I rarely take myself seriously, so why my story.

Katsuhito chapter 6 . May 16: While the "every girl falls into bed with Super!Harry" can be fun, I prefer to build things up. And let the story flow. Sure there is a whole gaggle of females would want to dry hump him, but that comes from being around hormonal teenagers,

I plan on raising Voldemort to an actual threat and new antagonists as well.

aSecondStory chapter 6 . May 15: Thank you and I am glad you enjoy it.

gail19 chapter 1 . May 15: Always happy to deliver

Zicou chapter 6 . May 15: You flatter me

Seth Clearwater chapter 6 . May 14: Thanks

mario129 chapter 1 . May 14: You assume I did not create and self publish my work.

old-crow chapter 6 . May 14: Thanks, trying to keep the right balance f humor and seriousness.

Blackholelord chapter 6 . May 14 : I am trying not to be to heavy with the elements. All the action will happen in the HPverse and only much later with anyone not native arrive.

lordamnesia chapter 6 . May 13: I figured the Goblins would be all over that kind of idea.

Hiei-Uchiha chapter 6 . May 12: Thank you, I find the best stories have always been a mix like that and writing one has been a blast.

magitech chapter 6 . May 12: Well, can't see anyone who has seen The Center or even Atlantean Pyramids in Space being all super impressed by Hogwarts, no matter how pretty it is.

Hermione has her reasons that are discussed in this chapter.

Never got why people didn't think of something like that.

fifespice chapter 6 . May 12: Thank you

major wallace chapter 6 . May 12: Thank yoi

Kairan1979 chapter 6 . May 12: You're welcome

Always did like the idea of Fleur and Tonks as bestfriends and after seeing some art more.

I hated how condescending Ollivander seemed in the book, so I made the scene my own.

Actually, Molly was Lockhart's fan as much as Hermione was, but things change.

Hobbyfarmer chapter 6 . May 12: Thank you.

Who doesn't enjoy the idea of Fleur and Tonks hanging out?

I disliked how the scene went in the books, it seemed odd that Ollivander would be so condescending.

geetac chapter 6 . May 12: Thank you

HarryHermioneEdwardBella chapter 6 . May 12: I hope I can continue the trend.

StrongGuy159 chapter 6 . May 12 : Thanks

25 chapter 1 . May 12: I am glad you enjoy it so much

jslee102 chapter 6 . May 12: Seemed strange in the books how only one reporter was there for a multinational event, so I had a bit of fun

frankieu chapter 6 . May 12: Ah yes, that might be fun to have Fudge show some true incompetence

DalkonCledwin all reviews:

Karkaroff backed off because if Andi took the vow they might all decide it was a good idea…

Supposed to be Harrison, I swear my brain does weird things

Actually, for once Molly won't be a problem. A certain Death Eater certainly will, and a few other people, but Ron is still close to Hermione who has a legitimate reason to HATE Gilderoy

The Dark Nymph kiss will also help if he bags the Veela and the Metamorphmagi…

Not to mention potential Nym/Fleur goodness…

It's actually something one of my friends made once for a party it was very good. I never get it quite right myself.

Yeah, but Sirius hasn't met him.

Yeah, pretty much. He and She would be quite pissed for the exploitation of the poor "dragons".

Not only will Draco be disappointed he will receive a very painful education

I meant the shotgun style, sawn off, double barrel with pistol grip. Though depend on shells loaded it's not anything anyone would want to mess with.

The "Marauder Rule" likely has some leeway for Veelas after all: "Come on, VEELAS!"

Pretty much, I went with Fleur as it's special circumstances

Well Veela battle form looks kinda like that

I thought it would be amusing if at least one aspect of James was "proper"

Actually, I do know this, but Dumbledore uses those words while moving people other than himself, probably a quirk he picked up

Penny is wise chapter 6 . May 12: Thanks

AnFan-n-More chapter 6 . May 12 : Yeah, that kind of thing just screams "Goblin fun and games"

ObsessedWithHPFanFic chapter 6 . May 12: Different upbring will have mostly different Harry, at the core he is the same, but much different set of skills.

* * *

Clack-Clack-Clack-Clack.

Harry looked up from the text he was reading to see what the tapping noise was. To his amazement he saw a bushy haired young woman walking through the covered bridge using what was obviously a guide cane. He remembered seeing her being one of the girls in his cheering section at the Wand Weighing ceremony just a few days ago.

"Mr. Potter-Andrus?" The girl called out as she approached.

Harry stayed silent, wondering how the girl knew he was there. She wasn't looking in his direction and he was under a disillusionment charm. As far as he could tell the he was not upwind of her.

"No use being quiet, Mr. Andrus. I can hear your heartbeat, smell the gun-oil of your shotgun and the scent of the aftershave you wear." The girl spoke out. "It's unique enough I know you're only one in the school to wear it. My name is Hermione Granger, and I have been meaning to thank you."

"Thank me?" Harry was puzzled. He'd heard that Granger was the head of his little fan-club around here.

"Yes, you humiliated the man who took my sight. I heard it was a rather one sided duel and you destroyed his wand." Hermione smiled brightly as just imagining it made her giddy. "I know that it wasn't because you heard what he did to me, but it still gives me a sense that justice was done."

"Please take a seat Miss Granger. I think I need to hear the story of how that bastard is responsible." It had taken a moment for Harry to respond. He'd humiliated Lockhart in an effort to gain a little justice for Remus. He hadn't known the man well, but extended family was family no matter what. If he had known Lockhart had caused real harm, he might have just made the duel a lot more painful. "And please call me Harry."

"I do not mind if I do." Hermione smiled as she took a seat near Harry and turned to face him. "Though if I must call you Harry than I am Hermione."

"Well, then Hermione. Tell me a bit of your story and I will tell you some of mine." Harry smiled to the young woman even though she could not see him.

* * *

"Bangers and Mash? I asked you for your best interpretation of a classic British dish and you bring me Bangers and Mash?" Gordon Ramsay had a secret he kept from the rest of the world. He was a Wizard not just in the kitchen but outside as well. He only used Magic in his Magical Restaurants and his home life, but he'd been educated at Hogwarts which is why Headmaster Dumbledore had asked him to be one of three Judges for the Culinary Contest. Currently he was auditioning for the team. "It is beautifully plated I will admit. I have never seen such an attractive serving of Bangers and Mash, but tell me why this dish is special."

"Well, sir, the sausage is handmade by me using the Weasley family recipe with my own modifications. It's spicier than the standard English sausage, but not at the cost of traditional flavors. The mash is actually pureed cauliflower with garlic and seasonings to create a unique flavor." Ronald Weasley was known for his love of food. Little did anyone know he loved to make it as well. When Ginny turned out to be hopeless in the kitchen, his Mother was only too happy to teach someone her recipes. "The onion gravy is composed of a medley of onions to capture the subtle differences between and enhance the dish."

"Ah, so not your standard Bangers and Mash." Gordon smiled as he sliced into one of the sausages and smeared it with a bit of the mashed cauliflower and the gravy. "Looks perfectly done, not overcooked as most are wont to do." He said before popping the bite in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "A pleasant amount of heat from the sausage and it only enhances what I would come to expect from a good pork link. Cauliflower balances out the heat without adding a different set of flavors. The gravy is one of the best I have had in a long time, Mr. Weasley. A truly wonderful take on the classic dish. I would serve this in my restaurant with pride."

"Thank you, Chef." Ron was blushing the typical Weasley red as he was complimented. "I do have to admit the gravy is not my sole creation. My best friend helped me find the perfect blend of onions. It's why I call it Granger's Gravy."

* * *

"Let me get this straight, the idiot miscast a supersensory charm on you, somehow included a locking rune in the casting and in so doing burned out your retinas and optic nerve?" Harry shook his head at the level of incompetence that had to take. "And despite the fact that you are permanently disabled because the locking rune bonded the spell to your magical signature, he got off scot-free?"

"That sums it all up." Hermione nodded. "He didn't even get a single admonishment from anyone outside the school. Oh, Headmaster Dumbledore was quite livid as was Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, but as he did not intentionally harm me they were unable to even sack him."

"So, I take it you have adapted to your other senses rather well." Harry decided to slightly alter the subject. If he continued to talk about Lockhart he might have to track the bastard down and remove his lungs. "You said you heard my heartbeat."

"Oh yes, the supersensory charm magnifies the base five sense, and in this case being only left with four has allowed me to adapt to using them in unconventional ways. I have mastered a form of echolocation that allows me to perceive objects based on how sound echoes off of them. It used to get confusing during meal times, until I successfully tuned it to an ultra low frequency." Hermione smiled as she explained just how she managed these last two years. "I charmed the cane the Twins made me to emit the proper note anytime the end touches something solid or liquid."

"Still can't be of much help when it comes to reading." Harry shook his head as he contemplated just how lucky the young lady was there. "I think someone mentioned you were a heavy reader."

"Still am, though I have to use my fingertips." Hermione chuckled. "I can feel the impression of ink on a page. Quite useful, once I figured it out. It doesn't help a bit in potions, but since I am partnered with Daphne we handle it. I can always tell when the potion has the particular smell we need and can still slice ingredients with the best of them. So, is it true you are covered in tattoos?"

"I have more than a few." Harry chuckled. Most people didn't flat out ask about the tattoos. On Alexandria most people knew exactly what they were by sight, the ones who didn't were tourists or extremely young. "They are a mark of my profession and my abilities. I have each of them for a reason."

"From the description my best friend Ron gave me they cannot be simple trophies or kill markings. They are also not simple line drawings like the legends of the Nazca Line Warriors." Hermione observed vocally. "According to rumors you have summoned a sword twice and used lightning. Am I correct that these are because of the Sword and Lightning tattoos you have?"

"Very astute. There are people who can see that and have not figured it out yet." Harry chuckled as he shook his head in amusement. "Well, at least none that have flat out asked me."

"Do you think there is one that could let me see again?" Hermione asked after, trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

"No, the magic of the Tattoos work on a healthy optic nerve and retina." Harry sighed softly. He did not like being a bearer of bad news. "If I was home, I would gladly refer you to Mamme Julia. If she could not get biosystem eyes to work, she would take the time to install full cybernetic replacements."

"Those might not work anyways. They tried the same type of prosthetic eye Professor Moody had…the spell burnt it out in a few hours." Hermione sighed in a slight bit of frustration. "I was just hoping the Tattoo magic would be incompatible with the spell and I could enjoy seeing again."

* * *

"Fleur, we must talk…now." Madam Maxime was practically radiating worry and concern. The first task she had agreed on had been altered. Instead of young males guarding the clue, the blasted British had procured fully adult nesting mothers and disguised the clue as a golden egg. What was originally a difficult challenge had been made clearly suicidal, at least to whoever drew the Hungarian Horntail. "My apologies Auror Tonks, but I 'ave need of Fleur."

"No problem, Madam Maxime, we were just sharing ex-boyfriend stories." Tonks smiled up at the half-giant Headmistress. "Oh, by the way, Hagrid is like the uncle I always wanted, don't break his heart."

"I will take that under advisement, Auror Tonks." Madam Maxime offered the young woman a smile as her student quickly finished her last few bites of lunch. "I will return Fleur to you in a few minutes."

"Remember where I was in my story, Nym, I may need a reminder." Fleur rose from her seat and followed Olympe to the Antechamber they had used to gather the Champions. "If this is about being careful around 'Arry, I do not want to 'ear it."

"Please, I would not warn you off from Monsieur Potter even if I thought it prudent. I 'ave taught far too many teenagers to fall for that trap." Madam Maxime shook her head. "It's Dragons. The First Task is stealing a golden egg from a nesting mother."

Fleur stared at her Headmistress with mouth hanging open and eyes wide as saucers. Her mind had completely blanked at the insanity of what Madam Maxime was saying. After a few moments she seemed to come back to reality. "You must be joking. This is not funny."

"I wish I was joking. Hagrid took me out to see them. When I agreed to the tournament it was supposed to be young dragons and a small golden treasure. Dangerous, but not truly lethal to an exceptional seventh year." Madam Maxime was pacing back and forth in the trophy room while Fleur slumped down in one of the chairs by the fireplace. "They have nesting mothers out there. I pity the soul that draws the 'ungarian 'orntail."

"Merde." Fleur muttered softly. She was quickly trying to formulate plans on how to deal with a nesting mother.

"I would suggest a Dragon Stunner, but it takes at least four Dragon-handlers casting in tandem for that spell to put down an angry dragon." Madam Maxime shook her head as she desperately tried to think of methods her student could use to survive. "I personally would use a Flame Freezing spell, but I understand that Veela cannot cast that spell."

"No we cannot." Fleur sighed as she quickly discarded the idea of the conjunctivitis curse as well. She had no doubt that a blind angry dragon might crush eggs. "I might have to resort to desperate measures."

"You have my permission to do whatever you need to do to survive, Fleur. I do not care if it disqualifies you, just survive." Madam Maxime said softly. "And make sure you impress upon Monsieur Potter the gravity of the situation when you tell him. Dragons are beyond even Class Six Vampires."'

"I would…"

"Diggory and Krum already know, this I am certain of." Madam Maxime smiled before turning to leave. "I would rather my prize student was not killed because she was distracted by the possible fate of her man."

By the time Fleur could form a response Olympe was already gone.

* * *

"Sirius, to what do I owe this pleasure." Professor Narcissa Malfoy, Chair of the Magical Society department looked up from the paper she had been grading. The smile on her face was actually genuine as she did enjoy her cousin's company, despite the fact that he made Lucius miserable as hell. "I thought you would be spending time with your Godson."

"Well, too much time together can be…painful." Sirius winced as he was still recovering from the attempt to teach his Godson the manly art of staff dueling. He had prided himself as quite the Stick Fighter, but had quickly been humiliated by Harry. "Never, and I mean never, allow anyone you care for challenge Harry in any sort of physical duel. I am not sure who taught him, but they were beyond good."

"I could have informed you of this, Sirius." Narcissa chuckled as she imagined just how Sirius had been forced to learn that bit of lore. "He moves like a killer: each motion is measured and precise. So did you make the mistake of thinking you could match him in fencing?"

"Pfft, after seeing his morning Katas with that Xiphos of his, no. I would not cross blades with him unless there was no other choice." Sirius shivered. "I tossed him a Quarterstaff thinking that he's a monster hunter, he wouldn't know Stick Fighting. Not only did he take me down, he had Remus help me and when that wasn't enough invited the Durmstang contingent. He mowed through three men and four students like a scythe through wheat. I'm just warning you so you can warn Draco."

"My son? Why would…Ah, you are going to make Harry your Heir. I wish I could say I am surprised, but I am not." Narcissa sighed softly as she marked the paper with an EE. "I love my husband and son, but I would not trust them with the wealth of House Black either. I will attempt to rein in Draco, but I fear he doesn't always listen to me."

"That is a shame. If he was more like you, I would not hesitate to hand him House Black, but it seems he is his father's son." Sirius sighed heavily. "But that is not the only reason I came to visit. Say hello to the Junior Transfiguration Professor."

"That's wonderful, Sirius." Narcissa beamed as she got up and came around her desk to give him a warm hug. After releasing him she moved over to her supply cabinet and retrieved her guilty pleasure, a bottle of Ogden's Special Edition Honeydukes Chocolate Rum. It was bottled only every twenty years, the last time being 1981. "Join me for a drink?"

"Of course."

"Well, now that you are in the castle full time Aurora and Septima should be in better moods." Narcissa chuckled as she handled Sirius his glass of rum.

"Gods above, do women talk about everything?" Sirius bemoaned.

"Yes, and if I was not your cousin, I would be quite jealous." Narcissa chuckled.

* * *

"We need to find 'Arry, now." Fleur's voice held a desperate edge as she grabbed Tonks' shoulder.

"Oi, I just found out they had Key Lime Cheesecake!" Tonks whined a bit as the far stronger woman started to haul her away from the confection in question. Fleur managed to drag her out the main doors of the Great Hall before she could utter anything else. "What's the big rush that it couldn't wait for dessert?"

"Dragons." Fleur muttered as she looked the older woman in the eye. "The First Task is nesting mother dragons. Cheesecake can wait, I do not care what flavor it is. 'Arry needs to know."

"Dragons? Are they barmy?" Tonks blurted out, her eyes actually being as wide as saucers thanks to her abilities. "Wait. How do you know?"

"Madam Maxime told me." Fleur huffed still dragging Fleur by the arm. "She was appalled they gathered nesting mothers. She agreed to young males only."

"Oh, I guess the history books weren't lying when they said cheating was expected." Tonks shook her head. "So, why tell Harry? Why not keep the advantage?"

Fleur stopped in her tracks and turned to the Auror. Despite the fact that the Veela could tell she was just asking out of curiosity, Fleur could not help but be a little angered. Blue feathers sprouted on her arms and legs as her features sharpened. "Do you know 'ow rare someone like 'Arry is?"

Tonks was doing her best to remember proper procedure for handling an angry Veela. Conventional wisdom was just not to anger one, but she had botched that. The Auror department suggested a full Hit Wizard squad and overwhelming stunner fire. However, it was Sirius's voice in her head screaming 'Just let them vent, unless you see flames, then run' that seemed the most reasonable. "Not really, how rare?"

"Do you know 'ow many people are resistant to the Allure?" Fleur started to explain. "One in every fifty thousand is resistant. Until, 'Arry walked into that Trophy Room I 'ad never even 'eard of a man immune to the Allure, let alone met one. Until that moment I had to deal with 'ow every single being reacts to the Allure. Wizards and Witches become infatuated and flirtatious. Centaurs become drunk and listless. Minotaurs become childlike. Giants become protective. The list goes on and on, my friend. Even as resistant as you are, if I focused all my Allure on you, I could easily take you to that broom closet and get you to…'ow you say…eat me out. With 'Arry, I cannot influence 'im like that. I know that 'is affections to me are 'is own, not the product of the Allure."

"Pfft, like you would need much Allure to get me in that closet." Nymphadora chuckled. "I get the point though. Still the question stands. Why tell Harry, even as rare as he is?"

"Because, I want the chance for real love, not what most Veela settle for. I do not want some easily controlled dupe that I pretend to love." Fleur ranted. "I do not want a man 'oose mind will slowly erode into a simpleton like my father. 'Arry is my chance at love."

"So, you love him?"

"Not yet, but if 'e continues to be the man I 'ave seen, I will." Fleur stated firmly. "And don't claim you feel differently. I 'ave seen 'ow you look at 'im."

"..but wouldn't that interfere…"

"There are no monogamous Veela, Nym." Fleur at this point was calming down enough that her feathers were now gone. "If I fall for 'Arry, I will need another lover, and I doubt any man could compare to 'im."

* * *

"We have a disturbing report from our agents in Hogwarts." Armand Lefevre was quite literally a giant of a man, a quarter giant to be precise. Despite his physical prowess he still cowered a bit in the presence of his employer. It did not matter that she was a curvy silver blonde Veela, Armand was quite sure the woman could kill him with little provocation."It seems Miss Fleur has developed a close relationship with one of the other champions in that tournament. One Harrison James Perseus Potter-Andrus, according to the report."

"That putain has not learned her lesson yet? If I hadn't birthed her I would question her parentage." Appoline Delacour sneered as she looked over her desk to Armand. He was her favorite enforcer as not only had he never failed her, but he had a very impressive manhood. Not that she based all her decisions on such things, but as a Veela they were important considerations. "Take Alain with you and express to Mr. Potter my displeasure with his interference in my affairs. Preferably in such a way that he is no longer suitable for my daughter's base desires. Oh and make sure Alain speaks with his daughter about her responsibilities."

"With pleasure." Armand smirked as he contemplated just how he would disfigure the interloper in the Boss's plans. He always did enjoy his job. Taking the order as a dismissal he turned and left the office.

Watching Armand leave, Appoline opened a drawer and pulled out her 'medication' box. She wished she could stop using the glittering powder inside, but alas the old addictions of the past were impossible to beat. This powder had been the method the slavers had attempted to control her with. They had not been prepared for a truly powerful Veela to take the secret from them. The illicit sex trade had been unprepared for a Veela to use both the Nymph Dust and the Veela allure to carve out a kingdom. Appoline had gone from a disgraced Veela runaway to the Queen of Europe's Sex Trade in just a decade. Oh, how her enemies would laugh if they knew she was just as addicted to the Nymph Dust as the lowliest slave in her Lust Pits.

"Such a shame. My precious daughter reduced to a Dust snorting slaver." Adrienne Delacour spoke from her frame with no small amount of disdain for what Appoline had become. Despite being over one hundred when the painting was commissioned, Adrienne was almost the spitting image of her granddaughter Fleur. "It is hard to believe you gave up love for all this. You could have been respected in the Enclaves, revered even, but no. You are hated more than Grindelwald ever was. You enslave girls of all ages to put gold in your coffers. For what? Momentary power? You have many sex partners, but not one Lover. Not even Alain who adored you. Your daughters are despised for just being associated with you. What is worse is you intend to make them miniature copies of yourself."

"Better to be like me than to take after their grandmother." Appoline shot back after she had indeed inhaled the dust. "You would have them tie themselves to a lover for the sake of a chemical reaction they could easily obtain from chocolate. Or worse you would have them be temple salopes, lying on their backs for anyone complaining of even the mildest injury all 'in the name of the Goddess'. At least when I take a cock, it is for my profit, not anyone else's."

"Oh Goddess; where did I go wrong?" Adrienne's image prayed upwards.

"I would say allowing the men in dark cloaks in the Temple, mother. They simply stunned you and used you while you were asleep." Appoline spat out. "They made sure I was awake and fully aware the whole time. What man would want the broken thing I was, except as a slave? How could I lay with my husband again as I was? So I reforged myself, mother, just like I will forge Fleur and Gabrielle in my image."


	8. Lessons Learned

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their patience with this story. Real Life(tm) has been kicking my ass lately.

I do have to admit I was amazed to not be flamed over Appoline. I was fully expecting someone to read me the riot act. I thank you all for your compliments and praise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Palladium Books, or anything you might recognize

* * *

"The Three Broomsticks? Hardly the place I raised my daughter to enjoy." Alain Delacour sniffed as he looked around the taproom of Hogsmeade's favorite watering hole for students and staff. The man taking a seat opposite his daughter just exuded disdain. Those who had met Lucius Malfoy could not help but draw many parallels to Alain, down to the cane. "No warm greeting for your Father after I came all this way to see you?"

"Well, seeing as you have had little to do with either Gabrielle or myself, are you perhaps speaking of another daughter?" Fleur responded plainly never looking up from her the book she had been reading, a primer on Runic magic that Harry had given her. She'd never been so grateful she spent a few summers in Greece learning the language. "The only times I have seen you, Father, have been those times Mother wished for you to give me a message. I would ask what was important enough for her to forgo an owl, but not so much as to stop riding one of her well endowed pets."

"Perhaps if you were more compliant to your Mother's wishes, than you would spend more time with family." Alain sighed in disappointment. Of course to those watching he gripped his cane tightly and gritted his teeth as his daughter casually openly described his cuckolding. "Well, your Mother was concerned about your recent acquaintance with Mr. Potter-Andrus and Miss Tonks. We both feel you should end the relationship before we are forced to. After all, you wouldn't want to devalue your bride-price would you?"

"So Mother still wishes to sell me off against my will." Fleur shook her head as she continued reading, not even bothering to look up. "Likely to one of her suppliers that she hopes I can enslave. She forgets that Grandmere is the Delacour Matriarch and that she no longer has control over me."

"My Mother is on her deathbed and the position will be passed down to Appoline, as we are both well aware you do not qualify to be Matriarch." Alain casually dismissed Fleur's accusation. It was hard to dispute the truth after all. "You really should cooperate, Fleur. If you continue to resist, Gabrielle will eventually become the focus of your Mother's plans. You will then be consigned to the Lust Pits, after she has Armand break you in."

Fleur shivered at the mention of the part Giant. Her mother had a predilection for gathering some of the most vile, sadistic and perverted monsters to be he Lieutenants. Armand was one of the worst, a sadist of the very worst kind that took great pleasure in causing physical and emotional pain. It did not help matters that Armand had an unhealthy obsession with her either.

"And just where is Mother's favorite Pet?" Fleur got her emotions under control enough to not quiver as she asked that question. "She does not trust you out alone, not since you accidently gave over custody of Gabrielle to me."

"Armand is around. Your Mother wished him to speak with Mr. Potter-Andrus." Alain's saccharine sweet smile covered the rage in his heart at the failure that had cost him his wife's favor recently. "I suspect he has brought his whole team."

Whatever Alain Delacour had been expecting, Fleur's smile and chuckle were definitely not it. Every time Armand had been sent to talk to one of her potential paramours, she had been distraught. One time she had even attempted to report the incident to the Aurors. This reaction was puzzling.

"What do you find so amusing?" Alain was not known for patience. "You know what Armand will do."

"Oh yes, Armand will likely die a very painful death." Fleur chuckled. She could not feel the least bit sympathy for Armand or his team of degenerates. Well, maybe she could feel sorry for Doll, the broken thing she was. The rest were just scum. "It seems that Karma does exist."

* * *

Harry Potter-Andrus was whistling a happy tune as he came out of Honeydukes. The magical candy shop might not have had Dots, Redvines, or Zero bars, but it had an amazing variety of sweets. He'd bought himself a small mountain of goodies to try, except the Blood pops and Any Flavor Beans. Neither of those even sounded tempting in his opinion. Of course he had stuffed everything in his dimensional pockets as he had a date with Fleur and Tonks for the afternoon. Well, it was little more than just them sparring and hanging out, but a guy could dream couldn't he.

Thoughts of Fleur and Tonks frolicking in the surf at one of the clothing optional beaches on Paradise Four, were banished from Harry's mind as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Never being one to distrust his instincts, Harry looked around the alley and immediately knew what was wrong. Despite it being Hogsmeade weekend, the alley was empty save for six souls, himself, four adults and one teen. This was enough to tell him that something was about to go down.

Harry looked over the others, sizing them up, doing his best to see just what was going on. There were four men and one woman, and it was rather obvious none of them were associated with Hogwarts. Their clothing seemed a bit stiff as they moved, making Harry think of his dragonhide robes. It was obvious they were a team, all but the woman seemed to look to the tallest for orders. The woman was a little freaky as she looked a little young to be out of school, but the look in her eyes was blank like she just wasn't there anymore.

"Mr. Potter-Andrus, I presume. Allow me to make some introductions. I am Armand Lefevre." Armand's predatory grin did not help settle Harry's nerves at all. He was easily eight feet tall and looked to be solid muscle under his robes, as far as could be seen. "And these are my associates. Puncture." Armand motioned to lanky deeply tanned wizard who just grinned. "Bludgeon." The Nubian man was easily over six feet tall and seemed to be more heavily built than even Armand. "Lacerate." The dwarf was of course shorter than his fellows and sported an orange Mohawk once he pushed his hood back.

"Finally we have Doll." The blank eyed girl just stared ahead as if she wasn't even mentioned. "We're here at the behest of Fleur's mother."

"Oh, checking up on her daughter's friends, how responsible of her." Harry was not nearly a trusting as he sounded at the moment. Touching the Heart in Chains and the Chain with Broken Link tattoos he held back his sigh of relief as he felt the magic activate. "She could have just sent an owl."

"Yes, I suppose she could. However, she feels this needed a more personal touch." Armand just shrugged as if the why did not matter. "Mrs. Delacour wishes us to convey to you that Fleur is off limits in such a way that that you can't help but follow through with her wishes."

"Ah, she sent you seduce me?" Harry grinned as he saw them flinch. "Does she realize that a man pursuing her daughter would be straight? Or were you hoping I wanted her as a beard?"

"Oh that is it! You are dead!" Lacerate was the first to snap, a flick of his wrists and his concealed holster deployed a transfigured waraxe. The dwarf charged forward with a berserker yell fully prepared to slice Harry off at the knees.

"Damn, that was easy." Harry quipped as he leapt over the axe swing kicking the dwarf directly in the face. He was quite gratified to hear the neck snap and Lacerate begin to tumble as each vertebrae in his neck was shattered. Touching the xiphos on his arm and the Heart with Small Wings, harry powered the specific images. Sword now in hand he struck a ready stance as he landed on his feet.

"Next?"

"Doll cut his strings. Puncture I want him harpooned. Bludgeon break his arms and legs." Armand shouted out as he drew his wand and started shielding his team.

Harry had little time to wonder what exactly what 'cut his strings' meant as Puncture began demonstrating how he got his name. Opening his robes he revealed half a dozen small harpoons with trailing ropes. A flick of the wand and they were banished Harry's way. Letting instinct guide him Harry sidestepped out of the away with the speed gained from his tattoos. The six harpoons embedded themselves into the stonework of Honeydukes.

Before Puncture could attempt a summoning charm to draw them back Harry had grabbed one of the lines and pulled with his enhanced strength. The brutish man screamed as he was yanked off his feet by the harnesses that were meant to help him secure a victim. Harry was ready as he came flying and intercepted the man with a spinning sword strike that cut straight through Puncture's stomach and spine, leaving the two halves of the man's body wildly spurting blood.

Doll was staring intently at the target her Master ordered her to subdue. Her broken mind not registering that two of the others had been killed in short order. She was too intent on trying to pierce the mental defenses the target had. Each attack on the walls yielded nothing. She could not sense a single weakness there. She needed to 'cut the strings' or Master might punish her again. Doll could not take another punishment. She hurled herself at the barriers only to exhaust all of her strength doing so. Doll's eyes rolled up in her head and she passed into unconsciousness.

Harry was only peripherally aware of the attack on his mind. Instead he was dodging the massive war maul that Bludgeon was intent on using to break his arms. The damned thing had to have a fifty pound head, so Harry was beginning to wonder how in the hell Bludgeon was swinging it so easily. At the same time Bludgeon was proving to actually be a capable fighter, while knowing that he had to avoid being caught by Harry's Xiphos. Unfortunately for Harry, Fate smiled upon Bludgeon as a swing of his Maul knocked the Xiphos out of Harry's hand. The blade flew through the air and embedded in a stone bench well outside of Harry's reach.

"Aww, now you're unarmed." Bludgeon taunted, a slight French accent to his English as he raised his hammer high to deliver a crushing blow. "Now my real fun can begin."

"That's what you think." Harry grinned as he grabbed the NG-11 Sawn-Off that he kept on lanyard behind his back. With fluid grace and incredible speed he brought the weapon to bear and touched off both barrels.

Twin .60 caliber Armor Piercing Ramjet rounds exited the barrel and kept accelerating as the rocket fuel ignited. The hardened projectiles cut through magical shields as if they were mere paper. They had a bit more trouble with the dragonhide robes, causing the Nubian to be hurled backwards eight feet as they tore through them. Bludgeon died as his ribcage was powdered and his pulmonary system was liquefied.

"Idiot." Harry muttered as he opened the breach and loaded two more rounds. Without hesitation he turned on Armand and unloaded both barrels again.

"Ferric Aegis." Armand had not survived as long as he had without learning a few tricks. One of them was one of the ancient Greek shielding spells. It wasn't popular as it actually created the type of shield muggle warriors fought with. The version he perfected conjured a three inch thick plate of iron. It was massive, heavy, and was excellent protection for people as strong as he was. Under normal circumstances it would protect him versus any firearm he knew of. Bracing himself for impact he had been ill prepared to be knocked on his ass as his shield literally shredded as the High Explosive shells detonated on impact.

"An iron shield? Impressive. Makes me wish I had loaded the Napalm-P shells." Harry chuckled as he appeared by Armand's head. Being able to run at over two hundred miles an hour thanks to magic was a wondrous advantage. "Do you mind telling me why you attacked, or should I start enhanced interrogation? I'm guessing you're used to pain, so I will have to go with mental torture and disfigurement."

"You don't have the testicles." Armand spat as he looked up at Harry, noting idly in his mind that he had gotten the sword back and likely reloaded his Sawn-off as well. "Just hand me over to the Aurors like the good little sheep you are."

"Oh, I think you are under the mistaken impression that I am what people think of as a Hero." Harry's grin grew more feral. "I'm not a Hero. I'm an exterminator. I rid people of the troubles they have with things like you. It isn't pretty, it isn't nice, but it is very clean…except when someone pisses me off. And you, Armand, have…pissed…me…off."

"Well, isn't that a shame." Armand countered as he flicked his wand sending a wordless banishing charm at Harry's chest. As the smaller man was launched through the air, the part giant kipped up to his feet. "Looks like the Exterminator might be the one terminated."

Harry rolled to his feet, more than a little upset he had forgotten to disarm the man. Raising the sawed off again he fired only to see Armand was on the ball and had conjured a stone wall. As the Napalm-P shells started burning through the wall, Armand transfigured the melting stone into a massive Lion composed of animated lava. The magical construct roared before charging straight towards Harry.

"Poseidon's Penis Enlarger!" Harry muttered as he had to quickly back pedal away from the Lava Lion. Slinging his Sawn-off, Harry reached into his dimension pocket and pulled out bright blue grenade. "Here goes nothing."

Pulling the pin on the weapon, Harry hurled it straight into the Lion's mouth with every bit of strength he had. As the spells and magic woven into creating the device activated, the Lava Lion was leached of its heat. The molten rock solidified as it's temperature plummeted to well below negative one hundred Celsius. The magic animating the Lion was unable to cope with the now solid and brittle rock and the Lion literally crumbled into rubble. Harry had no time to celebrate as he came under fire of several reductos that knocked him into taking a back step.

Growling under his breath he touched the Three Lightning Bolts and activated the inherent magic. Unlike his earlier duel against Lockhart, Harry unleashed the full unfettered power at his disposal. Streams of white current lanced out at the speed of light slamming into Armand. The dragonhide robes made a valiant attempt at resisting the assault. The first stream had not penetrated the protective fabric, merely charring the robes. However, the second was too much for the material as it could not draw on the magic Dragons imbued their hide with. Electrical current far more powerful than any natural terrestrial lightning bolt poured into Armand's body tearing a scream of agony from the part Giant.

Armand's body was not used to pain, not on this magnitude. He'd been burnt by Appoline's PassionFyre before, but as a part giant it had only been painful not fatal. Short of that there was not much that hurt the man thanks to his heritage. Even the one time some moron attempted to shoot him with a hunting rifle had not truly hurt. Stung a little, but not hurt. As the second bolt of lightning practical vaporized his dragonhide robes and poured into his body, Armand was feeling real pain. At that moment he could finally understand how it could break people.

Harry was a little surprised that Armand was still alive after that second blast of Lightning. If he had done the same thing to most humanoids back home, there would have been a massive charred hole through their torso. With a gesture he slung a third bolt into Armand as the man stopped screaming. He wasn't about to let him up to continue the duel. When he saw that the man had lost control of his limbs, bladder and bowels, Harry forwent a fourth lightning bolt.

Taking the wand from Armand's twitching hand had been easy. Eying the length of Buloke, Harry shrugged and stuffed it in the dimensional pocket. Squatting by the larger man's head he rested the blade of the Xiphos on his throat and smirked when he saw the fear in his eyes.

"Now, Armand, we are going to talk very quickly. I know you can't really speak, so you'll listen and nod for yes and shake your head for no. Understand?" Harry's tone of voice was dead cold.

Armand nodded slightly as it was all his still aching muscles would let him do.

"Is Doll a willing accomplice?"

Armand considered lying for a moment. Doll had been a great find, a natural legilimens with no occlumency training. It had taken him all summer to break her properly. Replacing her would be impossible. However, Armand had the sick feeling Harry had pieced that little bit together. He shook his head.

"Thought so. She's no longer your concern, Armand. That is if you live." Harry said quickly. "Are you willing to carry a message back to Fleur's mother?"

Armand had to hesitate again. There would be a horrible punishment for failure, he was sure. He might even be killed. However he was sure Harry would kill him if he declined. Nodding his head he agreed to take a message to Appoline.

"Good. You said I would not be able to help but obey Appoline's wishes. Does that mean you meant to castrate me?"

Armand's eyes went wide as the man figured it out, and he nodded.

"Damn, that is just cold. Have you done this before?"

Armand just nodded.

"Alright, here is my message, tell her: Fleur has told me she does not feel as if she has parents. This means I do not have to be nice the next time I deal with any of your shit. If anyone I care about is hurt because of you or anyone connected to you I will become an Exterminator and Fleur will officially be an orphan. Got it?"

Armand nodded as he saw that Harry meant every word.

"Good, now for your punishment, Armand." Harry smiled widely. "You were going take my manhood back to your boss. I guess I will just have to send her a replacement."

Armand wanted to scream again but found he had been silenced. He then watched as Harry began casting notice-me-not charms. Then the pain started.

* * *

Harry walked into the Three Broomsticks right on time to meet Fleur. Sure, he had to cut some of his shopping short because of the idiots, but it was nothing he couldn't do another time. Noticing a man sitting with Fleur he frowned for a moment, especially when he saw how annoyed Fleur looked. It wasn't an easy thing to tell at a glance, but Harry had learned the signs.

"Bonjour, ma belle Fleur." Harry had been attempting to learn French as he got to know the girl. Some of it was remarkable similar to some smatterings of Euro, which helped. Sitting next to the young woman he pointedly ignored Alain. "I hope you have not been waiting long."

"Bonjour, mon ami." Fleur responded with a smile and only a slight blush. "Non, I have not been waiting long at all, 'Arry. The company could have been better, but what can you do?"

"Well, I could shoot him or better yet, I can give you my gun and you can shoot him." Harry chuckled.

"You would do that for me?" Fleur grinned playfully. "It would be awfully fun, but I should not. He cannot help being what he is. My Mother made him this way."

"Ah, your Father, I am guessing." Harry said after a moment. Taking a look at the rapidly reddening Alain, Harry shook his head dismissively. "At least she chose aesthetically pleasing breeding stock, even if he does look soft."

"He does look soft. I had never noticed that before." Fleur took a moment to appraise her Father playing along with the game that Harry seemed to be playing. "Well, luckily Gabrielle and I take after our Grandmeres."

Alain Delacour was growing more furious by the second. He had never been casually dismissed the way he was at this moment. What was worse was that he was being openly mocked and his daughter was helping the idiot in doing so. While Appoline walked all over him, she had done so after proving she was more powerful. The whelp belittling him now had done no such thing.

"Well, perhaps your Father and Mother are the flukes in the Family tree. It matters very little in the end, you are beyond them." Turning to Alain Harry adopted the same look and demeanor some would take when speaking to particularly dim thugs whose only redeeming virtue was producing carbon dioxide for plants. "Why don't you just leave? Fleur and I have plans and they don't include you. I'm pretty sure short of you growing a spine and standing up to your wife on the behalf of your daughters, Fleur's plans would only involve you in the sense of how to exclude you. In case that was too complicated, shoo old man you bother me."

If Harry had said that to almost anyone else, Fleur would have likely slapped him and never spoke to him again. As it was a man who helped make her years miserable, she just chuckled and shook her head. She had wanted to say that to her Father for some time now.

"Listen here you batard! I am Alain Delacour. You are beneath me in every way possible. Insult me again and I will kill you!" Alain went to draw his wand in a fit of rage only to find he was looking down the barrel of a gun with one eye and familiar wand with the other. Both Harry and Fleur had produced their weapons much faster than he did.

"No, you listen Father. If you ever threaten 'Arry again pray he gets to you before I do." Fleur was sprouting a few blue feathers. "He will kill you quick. I will not. Now go away, and make certain Mother knows that if she comes near Gabrielle, I will decide to end her. Nod if you understand."

Alain paused for a moment, never seeing this side of his daughter outside of her protectiveness for Gabrielle. He did not press his luck then and would not now. He nodded slowly as he slipped his wand back into it's holster.

"It matters little, Fleur. Armand may have missed him this morning, but he will eventually catch up with him." Alain shrugged fully believing the enforcer would not fail. He carefully rose from his seat, keeping his hands away from his wand. "I will be seeing you again Fleur. As for you, Mr. Potter-Andrus, you should get your affairs in order."

Harry almost corrected the man, but thought it would be more fun for him to find out later. Just letting him go with no comment Harry reholstered his pistol as Fleur returned her wand to it's sheath.

"You have already met Armand." Fleur didn't ask, she made a simple statement. "Did he survive?"

"Yes, but most of his team didn't." Harry replied with a shrug. "Doll is currently in the Hospital Wing waiting to be sent to mindhealers. Supposedly she is some missing student Sally-Anne something or other."

* * *

"Ah, I see Armand has come through for me." Appoline was relaxing in her favorite chair as the portkey delivery dropped off the package she had been expecting. Snatching up the large box she started opening it like a child at Christmas, she had always loved adding new trophies to her collection. "Awww, the dear had it bronzed for me."

Appoline pulled out what had been a very impressive manhood that had indeed been transfigured into bronze. For a few moments she actually felt a little guilty. Obviously, Fleur's beau had been gifted. She hadn't often seen a cock this size on a man. In fact it reminded her of Armand's rather impressive member.

Setting the bronzed prick aside for a moment, Appoline dug through the box looking for photos. Her dear lieutenant always sent pictures of his victims. If they were handsome enough she would hang the portrait next to the trophy. What she found however made her blood run cold. The photo was of Armand and his team. All of them were obviously dead except Armand and Doll. From the blood stains on Armand's robes, Appoline knew exactly where the trophy had come from.

Some sort of morbid curiosity had her turn over the photo. One the back was just a short message. 'Your minion is at St. Mungos undergoing treatment. Next time he crosses my path, he won't need any.'

A feeling of cold dread washed over Appoline. Whoever this Harrison Potter-Andrus was, he wasn't someone that could be easily eliminated.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was bent over double, trying to catch her breath. She did note with some satisfaction that Fleur was doing the same. However that satisfaction disappeared as she looked over at Harry. With more than a little disgust she noted he was doing jumping jacks in place rather than trying to rest.

"You could have the decency to act like you are at least a little winded." Tonks ground out between puffs of her breath. "We just ran five miles."

"Yes, it was a nice warm up. Wasn't it?" Harry said brightly as he finished up. "Buck up, you made the full run in record time for you two. That means massages after we spar."

"You…are…a…sadistic…prat!" Fleur huffed out. She had just run five miles in just twenty two minutes.

"Is someone turning down a massage?" Harry chuckled and when he saw the horrified look on Fleur's face he couldn't help but laugh a little. "I wouldn't do that to you, ma belle Fleur. Take fifteen minutes to complete stretching out and I'll start teaching you Krav Magra now that you have both gotten the basics of Pankration."

"Krav Magra? Isn't that the Israeli Martial Art that is basically one hundred ways to kill a man or make him wish he were dead?" Tonks stood up as she grabbed a bottle of juice from the picnic basket.

"Basically, yes." Harry chuckled. "It's a true Martial Art, not a sport system. You two should pick it up quickly and then we can begin sword fighting."

"Now that, I am looking forward to." Fleur said proudly as she finally caught her breath. "I am the champion Fencer in my School."

"Oh, so finally something aside from spell-dueling that one of us might be better than Harry." Tonks grinned before taking a drink.

"Non, I have seen 'Arry's morning Katas with his blade." Fleur reached for her own bottle of juice. "I will just be better than you, Nymphadora."

"Hey, you're lucky you won that duel." Tonks huffed. "Don't abuse the privilege."


	9. The First Task

_Narcissa Malfoy: Well, I see this chapter has taken you quite some time despite the use of muggle contraptions._

_Scott the Wanderer: Well, at least it's the most attractive Malfoy. And yes it has taken me a while._

_Narcissa: It is always nice to hear a compliment, but that is not why I am here today._

_Scott: Alright, I will bite why are you here?_

_Narcissa: Merely to remind you that you need to work on all your stories. including the new ones that your muse has graced you with._

_Scott: This wouldn't have to do with a story idea that had you as one of the leads, would it?_

_Narcissa: Perhaps. Scott the Wanderer does not own Harry Potter, Palladium Books, or anything related. There now you are protected from the masses that might attempt to sue you_

* * *

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. As usual leave a review, but if you do try to be specific about your criticisms but also be polite.

* * *

"And now our Wild Card Fourth Champion: Harrison James Perseus Potter-Andrus representing the Alexandria Alchemical Academy." Ludo Bagman's sonorous enhanced voice carried over the cheering of the crowd. Apparently the Harry Potter cheering section had drawn in quite a few people from each school. "Mr. Potter will be facing the Hungarian Horntail Molly. Don't let the unassuming name fool you. Hungarian Horntails are the largest and most powerful breed of Dragon alive today. One of these fearsome predators was the inspiration for Smaug in J.R.R Tolkien's The Hobbit. Hungarian Horntails are the single most dangerous Dragon breed alive today, eclipsed only by the now extinct Tarrasque."

Harry stepped into the Arena wearing just his Dragon hide pants and combat boots. It was quite unconventional for a competition uniform, but Harry was long used to fighting in clothing like this. Unfortunately, he did feel more than a bit naked without any of his weapons. Of course thanks to Sirius and Remus, he knew how to summon the fully loaded harness from where the two Marauders were sitting in the stands.

Molly, as she had been named just a few years ago by Charlie Weasley, raised her head from her nest in response to the noise. Three times the Stick-wavers had forced one of her friends in the Arena. Three times one of the other Stick-wavers had stolen from their nest. Rarely were Dragons allowed any treasures anymore. The Stick-Wavers stole them all and confined them in the Preserves. Now they were being used for amusement, given Treasure to guard only to have it stolen. It was cruel and it angered Molly greatly.

As if that was not enough, the Stick Wavers had moved their nests. Molly had been lucky the Red-Furred Servant had been in charge of her nest. All five of her eggs had survived the trip. Jin had not been as lucky, her clutch had been dead these last two weeks. Selene's eggs were still alive, but if Molly was right their development would be slowed due to the 'accidental' spilling of firewhiskey in the nest. Mathilda had been sleepless since the move, mostly because the Stick-Wavers had taken her in the middle of her nap.

The stay in the forest had been tolerable, but barely. They had been fed live cattle and sheep along with great mounds of mashed potatoes. It was the last that saved any of the Stick-Wavers from being killed. Molly loved mashed potatoes, especially when drizzled with blood. However they had not been allowed to fly and their enclosures were tiny, barely enough room to stretch fully. At least Norberta's Uncle Hagrid had brought them some Rock Cakes. They were excellent for sharpening teeth.

"{STOP! COME CLOSER AND I WILL ROAST YOU ALIVE, STICK-WAVER!}" Molly roared just after the cannon blast that signaled the beginning of the match.

Harry shook his head as he perfectly understood the Dragon. Well, the roar had also been nearly deafening. It was archaic but it sounded like someone combined Trade Five and Elven then hit Frappe in the blender. "{I just want the Golden Egg in your nest. This doesn't have to be a fight.}"

"{YES IT DOES!}" Molly roared back. Heaving herself to her feet she began charging forward, the chain attached to her ankle rattling at it was drug along. "{I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ABUSE ME ANYMORE, STICK-WAVER! IF YOU WANT THE TREASURE YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME, FOR I WILL KILL YOU AND ALL THE STICK-WAVERS HERE! SO MOTE IT BE!}"

Harry had groaned in frustration as he saw the flash of light denoting a vow. Without delay he touched the Heart in Chains and Heart with Small Wings to give himself a modicum of a chance against the enraged Dragon. His first indication that was a good call was when the chain holding Molly in place snapped. He didn't have the time to marvel at the strength needed to snap five inches of steel like that. Instead, Harry was instantly on the defensive as he dodged a gout of flames.

"{I don't want to have to kill you, Molly.}" Harry responded in the same mangled dialect even as he touched the Flaming Skull to manifest the powers over fire. His efforts at stopping the aggression were for naught as he barely avoided the wicked swinging tail of the beast. Drawing his wand he quickly made the proper motion. "Accio Weapon Harness."

In the stands Sirius Back smiled as his godson performed a textbook summoning charm. He had helped Harry devise this part of the plan and was ready to release the weapons harness. He watched as it sped off in Harry direction, only to bounce off some invisible barrier. That is when the smile on his face vanished.

Draco Malfoy smirked as his distant cousin found himself trapped in the Arena with an enraged Hungarian Horntail. It had taken a fair bit of money to have the Dragon charmed and potioned to the gills. It had taken just a little bit more to have the defensive ward scheme altered to let nothing but air in or out of the Arena when activated. Sure, the magic would last only a short while against the combined might of some of the Wizards present, but by then there would be no competing heir for the Black name.

"Ares riding Aphrodite's spiked strap on!" Harry saw what happened with the weapons harness and started cursing verbally. He would have loved to curse magically but his magic just did not allow it. His favorite victim of these rants was Ares, but mostly because he believed that deity to be a cowardly ass. Also he wouldn't have put it past Ares to make him kill the Dragon. The Weapon's Harness held a number of methods of knocking even an enraged beast like this one unconscious.

Touching the Chain with Broken link, Harry activated the superhuman strength he would need soon. It came just in time as Molly had caught him with a sudden lunge. Her fearsome jaws snapped closed on Harry's leg. Despite the power behind a Dragon's bite, Molly was not able to tear into Harry's flesh. Instead her diamond hard teeth were stopped short by the nearly imperceptible aura granted by the Heart in Chains.

There were screams in the audience as Molly began shaking Harry back and forth in an attempt to tear his leg off. They couldn't see that despite being flung around almost like a ragdoll, Harry was far from being as dead as they thought. Reaching into Molly's mouth, Harry put every ounce of his formidable strength into prying open her jaws to no avail. What he got for his effort was bashed against one of the many boulders of the Arena, the stone pulverizing from the force.

"I really didn't want to have to do this." Harry groaned as he felt the protective aura of his tattoo beginning to erode. Releasing his hold on Molly's jaws he touched the image of the Maul with Serpents entwined around the shaft. A moment later a short hafted Maul was in his hand. "Athena, if I survive I'll name a daughter after you."

With more than a twinge of regret Harry used every bit of strength he had to bring his hammer down on Molly's left eye. If this had been his Xiphos, Harry would have been lucky to cause a scar. This particular tattoo weapon, however, was designed for use against Dragons. The Hammer crushed Molly's eye like a grape spraying ocular jelly all over her face and Harry. With a cry of pain and rage she released her hold on the man resulting in him flying the length of the arena and slamming against the far wall.

Apolline Delacour had made an appearance at the First Task for two purposes: she wished to be seen supporting her daughter and she wanted to evaluate Harry Potter. She had hoped perhaps that Armand had merely been stupid and Harry had been lucky to take out his team. What she saw before her put that hope to lie. Unlike the others she saw that Harry wasn't even wounded by dragon's teeth. More so he had destroyed a Dragon's eye with a simple hammer blow. A full grown giant might have been able to pull that off, but certainly no human. At this moment Appoline was absolutely terrified, something she had not felt since that night so many years ago.

Harry rolled to his feet despite the protest that his body was sore. The protections of his Tattoo were completely exhausted and the impact with the barrier had been enough to bruise his entire back. He would have loved to lay down and just recover, but Molly was already on the move, taking to the air just enough to slam her spiked tail into Harry's left arm. As luck would have it the spike pierced his bicep even as the bone shattered under the impact. Of course Harry was sent tumbling again.

"ARTEMIS' GAPING ARSE!" Harry cursed again revealing just how the Goddess of the Hunt could still be a virgin despite having a list of lovers of both genders rivaling Aphrodite's. Useless arm hanging at his side, Harry had relatively few choices. Touching the image of the Pegasus, Harry channeled a fair bit of power into summoning the magnificent animal.

The audience who had been screaming out of fear they would see a Dragon kill Harry Potter, were awed into silence by the appearance of the pure white Pegasus. Unlike the Abraxans from Beauxbatons who were spirited but nonviolent, the Pegasus immediately leapt to the attack, rearing up to strike Molly with diamond hard hooves driven by supernaturally powerful muscles. The Dragon, unused to a horse even attempting to defend itself was knocked away from Harry allowing him a bit of a breather.

Harry grimaced as he got himself to his feet. The left side of his body covered in blood. If it weren't for adrenalin he would be unconscious just from blood loss. Weighing his options he touched the Phoenix in Flames that covered his upper chest and channeled most of his remaining energy to activating the Healing powers he would need. He almost screamed in pain as the shards of bones in his arm realigned and fused back together. Healing of this type never comes pain free after all.

Molly was enraged. How dare the Stick-Waver sic a winged horse on her! What was more insulting was how it had knocked her on her ass. With a roar of rage she released gouts of flame at the Pegasus. She let a small chuckle of glee escape her lips as the winged horse didn't even attempt to evade the flames. That turned into a shocked gasp as the Pegasus continued it's relentless assault even while it's flesh and feathered wings were flaming. A few of Moly's scales were actually broken by the blows from the hoof strikes.

Harry sighed as he saw what was happening to the conjured Pegasus. Like all constructs created by the tattoos it had no fear and no sense of self preservation unless Harry told it to. He would have dismissed the construct, but did not have the energy to call it again. Instead he decided to press the attack. As the Pegasus distracted Molly with a frontal assault he came in to flank her from behind.

The TriWizard audience would remember this day for a long, long time. A blood covered Harry Potter charged an enraged dragon with nothing more than a hammer. At the same time a Pegasus that was being burned alive was doing it's level best to literally kick the aforementioned dragon to death. Despite what promised to be a bloody end for both human as well as the Pegasus, it was the Dragon that died. Even as it bit the head off the Pegasus, Harry Potter brought down his Hammer on the beast's neck. The resulting blow crushed one of it's vertebrae and completely severed the spinal cord.

Molly had just taken the head of the foolish Pegasus and torn it from the body, when she felt a pain in her neck. A moment later she could not feel her body and the pain in her neck intensified for a brief moment. Then it felt as if her brain had caught fire. There was nothing but pain and blinding white light that seemed to just obliterate everything. Just when she thought she could take no more, it all ended: Molly the Hungarian Horntail was no more.

Harry dropped the hammer from his numb hand, not even caring that it dissipated. His entire body was not much more than pain. He had stupidly tried to pry open Molly's jaw for more than five minutes as he was being thrashed around. He chastised himself for not using the hammer sooner. With the Dragon dead his adrenaline level was starting to dip and he just wanted to lie down and sleep. Still there was a task to complete. Stumbling toward the nest even as the protection wards around the Arena collapsed, Harry scooped up the Golden Egg and held it high. A moment later he collapsed amongst Molly's hatching eggs.

* * *

"I thought this bloody tournament was supposed to be safe!" Sirius Black was well beyond furious as he screamed at Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch Sr. It had been pointed out the duo were responsible for increasing the difficulty of the Task at the request of the sponsors. "Juvenile Male dragons were what was agreed upon, wasn't it? I remember Andromeda telling me that. She hadn't been consulted, but had been given the meeting minutes. Those were Ancient Nesting Mothers, the single most dangerous classification that exists outside of Great Wyrm. Worse, you included a Hungarian Horntail noted for her ferocity and willingness to attack any human other than her favorite Handlers. It's as if you wanted the Champion who faced her to die."

"I am in the untenable position of agreeing with Lord Black." Severus Snape drawled out. His tone spoke of how he would rather not support the man who had tormented him all through Hogwarts. However his professionalism demanded it. "I have finished my analysis of the blood from the deceased Dragon. I have discovered nearly lethal levels of a number of potions that would have driven a Dragon into a violent frenzy. The Horntail had been on this cocktail for over a week. One must wonder if it was only sheer luck that the younger Champions did not face the beast. I doubt the others would have fared as well."

"Is that a veiled compliment of a Potter I hear in there somewhere?" Tonks looked askance at the man who hated anything Potter and a good deal of Black.

"Hardly." Severus shot Tonks a look of disdain. "I am merely complimenting the training he received from his adoptive family and the mind that obviously Lily gave him. Not to mention the rather strange and powerful magic of his Tattoos."

"Well, I don't know about the potions I was just told to procure Nesting Mothers." Ludo was actually cowering away from Sirius. "The memo told me that the Schools had agreed to a more dangerous task."

"I was a little surprised at the inclusion of Nesting Mothers, but did not question the change." Crouch stroked his chin in thought. "With Krum, Diggory and Delacour as Champions a Juvenile Male would not have been much of a Challenge. Given Mr. Potter-Andrus' performance I daresay the same of him."

"Fool of a man. We did not agree to this tournament to kill our finest students." Madam Maxime clenched her fist around her wand, suppressing the urge to hex both Bagman and Crouch for their folly. "If Miss Delacour 'ad died against the 'Orntail I would 'ave killed you both. As it stands you should pray that 'Arry recovers quickly for I fear Fleur might still just do that."

"But…but…I didn't potion the Horntail." Ludo was paling. He had once witnessed a Veela in Full Rage. He had no desire to be the target of that particular terror. "It wouldn't be Quidditch."

"Well somebody certainly had, Bagman." Sirius growled dangerously. "Find out who and do it before my patience wears out."

* * *

"He seems to have responded to the Skelegrow and Blood replenisher potions." Madam Pomfrey nodded as she returned to her office after she had finished her latest set of diagnostic charms. "However, most healing charms do not seem to work correctly."

"Yes, I was afraid of that, Poppy." Dumbledore sighed heavily. Most healing charms were actually human transfiguration and Harry was completely immune to that branch of magic. "I see Miss Delacour has not moved from her vigil."

"No, and if it were anyone else I could force them out." Poppy huffed as she shot a glare out at the young Veela. Not that she was truly upset the woman was keeping vigil. It was just Madam Pomfrey was used to being queen of her domain. "That is not a woman to get in a war of wills with, I doubt even You-Know-Who would win that contest."

"Perhaps not." Dumbledore chuckled. "When Mr. Potter wakes, let him use any magic he knows, Poppy. He has been injured before. I have no doubt and I am certain he knows what magic would work on his biology."

"As much as I am loathe to let patients heal themselves, I have little recourse." Poppy grimaced. "Could you make sure the elves bring Miss Delacour her meals. I doubt I could make her leave even for that."

* * *

"Ugh...I…hurt." Harry blinked his eyes open to see a bare white ceiling. His body was just a writhing mass of pain that one would expect from attempting to fight an enraged dragon alone. Well, given one survived. Shifting a bit in the bed he'd been laid in, he finally noticed there was a mass of silver-blonde hair on his chest. Since he had only seen that particular hair color on one woman he knew exactly who had fallen asleep on him. Unfortunately for him she was blocking access to the Tattoo he needed most at the moment. "Fleur, sweetie, can I get you to lift your head for just a minute please?"

Fleur didn't verbally respond. She had been sitting vigil over Harry for sixteen hours before she drifted off. Instead the veela moved a bit as if she knew exactly what Harry wanted. Luckily she uncovered a good section of the Phoenix tattoo. However in doing so she wrapped her arms around Harry's right arm, making it impossible to move it without waking her.

"You're laughing up there aren't you." Harry whispered softly as he glanced upwards.

Bracing himself against the pain he knew he would be feeling, He started moving his left arm. While the bones were no longer broken thanks to both the healing of the Phoenix tattoo and the dosage of skelegrow he'd been given while unconscious, the muscles in that arm were extremely tender. Each movement felt as if the entire arm was being shredded in a woodchipper. If he had been alone he would have moved quickly and screamed out his pain. As it was he did not want to wake Fleur he had to inch his hand towards his chest.

After what seemed like hours of pain, Harry finally was activate the Phoenix rising from the Flames. He sighed in relief as the powerful magic flowed through his body, repairing much of the damage that Molly had inflicted on him. Of course magic took it's toll and Harry felt the little bit of energy he had gained while unconscious was severely depleted.

"Oh, that's a lot better." He murmured to himself before lifting his head to see Fleur a bit better. As he had feared she was sitting in what looked to be an hard chair and was slumped across him. It could not have been comfortable. He contemplated pulling her into bed with him, but with the way she clung to his arm it might have woken her. Looking around for his wand he found it on the nightstand. Snatching the useful stick of wood he quickly whispered a somnus spell followed by a mobilus corpus. Fleur wouldn't release his arm so he laid her in the bed next to him as he budged over. Dispelling the charms he placed a kiss on her forehead before he fell back into the land of Morpheus.

* * *

Deep in the sub basement of Number 12 Grimmauld Place was a room the Black Family kept carefully hidden from others. One look at the decor was enough reason to know why. Almost every implement of torture devised in the history of the world was here and they were all in excellent working order. The room had at one point been the interrogation chamber used to extract useful information from the House of Black's enemies. For the last hundred years it was more a museum than anything else. Today, Sirius Black, was seriously contemplating using it for it's original purpose.

Johann Small was not a happy Dragon Handler at the moment. He was actually quite scared at the moment. As a Muggleborn, he recognized not just the ancient torture devices, but also the Electric Shock therapy machine among other things. It would not have been so terrifying if he wasn't securely chained to a rack of all things. Even that might have not been too bad except that he wasn't alone. A clearly furious Sirius Black was standing in the corner watching as Nymphadora Tonks played Good Auror.

"We know you potioned the Dragon, Johann. Only you and Charlie Weasley fed the Hungarian Horntail." Nymphadora Tonks was doing her best to keep a calm controlled tone. Normally she was the Bad Auror while Shacklebolt played Good Auror. However the last time she let Sirius near Johann there had been blood and pain. "Charlie testified under veritaserum that it wasn't him. Then there was the massive deposit in your Gringotts account. Normally they wouldn't have told us, but they like Harry, something that not many Wizards can actually claim."

"I'm not telling you anything. I know my rights." Johann grunted. "And if I just disappear, Lord Black over there will be a prime suspect."

"That's true, I would be." Sirius grinned ferally. "However, some torture and oblivation of the ability to form speech and I think I can refrain from killing you. I have wondered just how effective Electro Shock Therapy is. Lily told me that many muggles completely lost their minds under it."

"You can't let him do that! You're an Auror." Johann looked to Tonks and saw absolutely no sympathy.

"Well, as an Auror I would have to stop him from Obliviating any memories of his magical crimes." Tonks shrugged. "However, unless he uses magic to torture you it's not a magical crime. So you might want to start talking."

* * *

Fleur groaned as she felt the telltale tingle of the Hospital Bed emptying her bladder. While she was sure that immobilized patients probably appreciated the magic built in to the beds, the sensation was still disturbing. Shifting a bit as her mind began to fully wake, Fleur quickly realized she was not sitting in the chair by Harry's bed. She was most definitely lying down in a comfortable bed and if her senses were not fooling her, it was with Harry. After all she was practically using him as a mattress.

"Well that was slightly unpleasant." Harry grunted as the magic did the same thing to him that it had done to Fleur. A moment later there was the rumble of his belly reminding him that he had not eaten in some time. "I'm guessing it's time to wake up and face the day. Unless you think I should milk this for sympathy?"

"What? 'Ow did you know I was awake?" Fleur's eyes flew open. She had been just about to vacate the bed before he spoke, but had feigned sleep hoping to delay an awkward conversation about why she was sprawled out atop him.

"Your breathing changed and your grip tightened on my arm. Dead giveaway." Harry shrugged a little. "Are you sore at all? When I woke earlier you were slumped over my chest. It looked nearly as painful as the thrashing I received."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Fleur huffed.

"Because you were exhausted and as soon as I could reach the Phoenix I pretty much just wanted to pass out." Harry sighed. "After getting you in a more comfortable position with the death-grip you had on my arm, I went back to sleep. No reason to try and wake you."

"Oh, so I did not crawl into bed with you? I feel a little sheepish for trying to pretend to be asleep now." Fleur chuckled softly. "Well, I did promise that when you woke to notify Madam Pomfrey. If we delay it too long I 'ave the feeling she will keep you 'ere until tomorrow."

"I would at that, however I am here now so there is little need to fear a small bit of revenge." Poppy Pomfrey announced her presence making the two almost jump out of their skins. "I see you are finally fully awake, Mr. Potter-Andrus. I will assume your lack of visible bruising has to do with whatever magic you used on yourself before. While I would frown on a patient doing that, I find I cannot fault you. Many of the magical healing methods I employed just did not seem to work on you."

"Yeah, I used the Phoenix rising from the Flames. It handles most injuries, illnesses and so on and it's fast." Harry replied as he settled his heart. He really should have been paying better attention to his surroundings and not just focusing on Fleur. "I could have used my Wand of Life, but I just wanted to get back to sleep I was still so tired."

"Well, that is to be expected, Mr. Potter-Andrus. You had forty seven fractures in twenty two different bones, lost three pints of blood, suffered multiple lacerations, a massive puncture, and multiple acute contusions." Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "I was able to close the wounds, give you blood replenisher potions and skelegrow, but almost every other charm failed. When you have recovered and before the next Task I will want to learn any Healing magicks you know of so I can treat you properly."

"Unless you are willing to swear yourself as a member of Clan Andrus, the best I can do is teach you a few basic Incantations I have found I can use with a Wand." Harry said after a moment. "I am sorry if that upsets you, but I made Oaths."

"Hmph, I will think on this. I would enjoy learning new healing spells even if they aren't the ones that have restored your health." Madam Pomfrey nodded after a moment. "Now, Miss Delacour do you need me to apply another layer of salve or are you healed?"

"If I require another treatment I am certain I can have the salve applied for me." Fleur blushed a little. "However, I am not in pain now so I believe the need has passed."

"Very well. I have a pair of students serving detention who will bring you breakfast and nutrient potions. Once you have finished those and taken a shower you may both leave." Madam Pomfrey smiled warmly. "Since you are not staying, I had taken the liberty of putting all your get well gifts with your clothing. I daresay there is almost as much as when Hermione Granger was blinded."

* * *

"Draco, what is this twelve hundred galleon draft from your Trust Vault?" Lucius Malfoy was going to give his only son one chance to come clean. He had taken his Wife's warning about Harry Potter to heart. Oh, he definitely wanted to kill Potter, but understood that failure would result in his painful death. He had come to Hogwarts to meet with his son under the pretense of tutoring him in family magic. It was flimsy cover, but not likely to be investigated.

"I was just paying a bad gambling bet, Father." Draco responded with a shrug. "I believe I was fed misinformation, but as I believed it, that was entirely my fault. I have already docked half my allowance for the year to cover my draft. Of course I will have my revenge eventually, as a Malfoy always should."

Lucius had to admit that was all too plausible a story. If he had not known better, he would have bought it. Even the promise of delayed vengeance was convincing. If Draco had been lying to anyone else, Lucius would have rewarded him. As it was, his son needed to be taught a lesson. Draco never saw the cane coming as Lucius used it in the attempt to dislocate his jaw. As Draco sprawled on the ground, Lucius penned his wand hand to the floor with the cane.

"You dare lie to me?" Lucius roared as his son whimpered. "You were not subtle enough in your efforts to conceal your plots. Did you not listen when your Mother explained just how dangerous Potter is? No, don't answer I know you barely listen to either of us anymore." Lucius took a moment to calm his demeanor. "At least tell me that your agents did not know who was paying them."

"Of course not. I used Polyjuice and had an established alibi." Draco groaned as he felt the tip of the cane bruising not just flesh but bone underneath. "Only Parkinson knows anything and she's loyal."

"You should hope so, Draco. I have no doubt Lord Black is searching for the culprit as will be Potter." Lucius growled as he lifted his cane. "Now begone and pray this has no impact upon me or I might just need another heir."

* * *

"Ah, I see the two Leading Champions are awake." Pansy Parkinson was all smiles as she was leading a small food service cart towards Harry and Fleur. She might have been serving a detention, but it had been deliberate on her part. Plus it had been so much fun earning one from Madam Pomfrey. As if she would be careless enough to be screwing her secret boyfriend where just anyone could see. "Miss Delacour, since we know you are not a fan of heavy English Breakfasts, Ronald here spoke to your Headmistress and discovered your guilty pleasure: Banana stuffed chocolate crepes with a peanut butter brandy sauce, a croissant, strawberry jam, two poached eggs, coffee, and a glass of orange juice. Mr. Potter, we made you the same as your Godfather was not in the castle."

Fleur's eyes lit up as she saw the plate. It was indeed her favorite. Madame Maxime would take her once a week to a small cafe for this exact breakfast. It looked even better than what the cafe would serve. "Merci!"

"I-it was no problem." Ronald Weasley stumbled over his words as he was slammed by the Allure. It wasn't as bad as it had been before, thankfully. However he did not like how he acted under the influence, even if his girlfriend understood and given her tendencies was probably affected only a little less than he. "You two made me a small fortune."

"Really, you bet on us to win?" Harry was a bit puzzled as he saw this same redheaded boy in the Krum cheering section as well as hanging out with Hermione.

"Nope, I bet that two champions would tie and doubled down on most injured and least injured." Ron chuckled. "My eldest brother is dating an Egyptian Veela, I can never pronounce her name right. She does fire shows where she actually sets herself on fire, so I knew Fleur, if she avoided the claws and teeth, would come out unscathed. I had figured she might tie with Krum who is known for his insane risks, but he came out with just a dislocated shoulder. However, he managed to get half the eggs trampled, everyone docked him points for that except Karkaroff."

"Currently the scores are: Krum 47, Diggory 50, Delacour 55, and Potter 55. Some argue that Karkaroff cheated you out of a clear win Mr. Potter, given he only gave you a five." Pansy sighed as she began setting out the nutrient potions. "I'm sorry, Miss Delacour but as impressive as putting a dragon to sleep all alone is, slaying an enraged Dragon singlehandedly hasn't been done since…"

"Saint George. Oui, I understand." Fleur shook her head. "I am quite in agreement that 'Arry 'as been robbed. Though I am more worried about 'oo could 'ave potioned that Dragon into such a rage."

"Oh, I am not sure who actually did it, but I know who paid them to do it." Pansy smirked. "My oh so stupid betrothed, Draco Malfoy. Just when you kill him, make sure you tell him this is payback for third year, he'll understand."

"Why would you be telling us this?" Harry was a little leery. "And why should we believe you?"

"The first, I want out of my betrothal. I found a real man who may be flawed, but he loves me for me, not what I can do for him." Pansy smiled as she thought of her boyfriend. "As for the second, I don't expect you to. I expect you will investigate it thoroughly. I'm just telling you who you'll end up with."


	10. Oops!

Thank you to all my reviewers and to my beta DalkonCledwin

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sweating. It had been a week since the First Task and he could feel the noose tightening around his neck. His rather foolproof plan to eliminate Harry Potter had failed spectacularly. Not only that but his involvement was quickly rooted out. The Dragon Handler had folded under interrogation and the batches of Polyjuice potion had been discovered. It did not take long to discover one was for the Muggle he stole some hair from and the other was for Draco's form. Sure it was all circumstantial evidence and could easily be squashed in the Wizengamot, but Harry Potter-Andrus was not taking it to the DMLE. He was handling it himself and that thought truly scared Draco. It scared him so much he appealed to the only person he was positive would protect him.

"You must help me, Mother." Draco was kneeling on the floor of his mother's office begging for help. "Sirius still listens to you. He might be able to sway Potter-Andrus."

"I wonder where I went wrong with you, Draco. Did I breastfeed you too long? Did I spoil you too much? Was I too lax in discipline?" Narcissa Malfoy shook her head in sorrow at her son. She really did wonder where she went wrong and if she could avoid the same trap with a second child. "I remember telling you that Harry Potter-Andrus was not a man to cross. I warned you that he was far more powerful and vicious than you could imagine. Did you listen to me? No. You thought if you could eliminate Harry you would be Lord Black. Even if you were right you completely botched the assassination."

"I am next in line after that tattooed heathen." Draco insisted hotly.

"No, Draco, you were never in line for the Black titles and fortune." Narcissa stared down her son. "Nymphadora is next in line after Harry. After her is Charlie Weasley. You never stood a chance of inheriting, ever."

"What? I am of a male of Black Blood. I should be..."

"No, you are not. Your father's family has some strange family customs that have sprung up in the last century. You look so much like your father because while I carried you, you are naught but a clone of him produced by potions and rituals." Narcissa interrupted her son with cold hard facts. "I love you dearly, Draco, but you have made your bed and now you must lay in it."

Draco's eyes widened. This revelation caused a whole new list of worries for him. Being of Black Blood he would have been somewhat protected as Pureblood customs almost demanded that probable Heirs compete for the right to be Lord. It was also impossible to declare a Blood Feud against someone who was so closely related. Being an outsider to the Black Family as well as the Potter Family, Draco had practically declared a Blood Feud himself by his attack on Harry Potter-Andrus.

"Merlin's Balls!" Draco's voice was so low it was a wonder he heard himself. Shaking off the sense of dread, he looked to his mother hoping there was a touch of good news to be heard. "Does anyone outside of the Malfoy family know?"

"Well, Lord Black has been informed recently. He knows of your plot and if you had been a Black he would have likely given you the Black Mark. I do not need to tell you that would be an almost literal death sentence." Narcissa sighed. "And as he is Harry's godfather...For what it is worth, I am sorry Draco, but I doubt you are long for this world."

Even as she said that Narcissa wanted to weep. She did love her son and husband, but even she knew it was their choices that would get them killed. She had no doubt Lucius would make an attempt to save Draco despite the threat he had given him a few days prior. Given that Harry had killed an enraged Dragon, Narcissa was just wondering when she would end up widowed.

"So you will not help me?" Draco asked hoping to guilt his mother into helping him.

"I cannot, I am a Black. If I help you against the Heir of my House…" Narcissa left it hang there for a moment. "All I can suggest is beg forgiveness and attempt to make amends. Swear yourself to him if you must."

"A Malfoy kneels before none." Draco replied automatically. "I will just have to be proactive and succeed this time."

* * *

"So this is Malfoy Manor?" Harry looked over the massive gothic monstrosity of a mansion. It had obviously once been a beautiful manor, but it seemed as if someone with a great amount of money and very little taste had many additions added on just for the sake of having a bigger home. "Obviously Lucius is compensating for something."

"You think?" Sirius chuckled as he bounced on his heels. "So shall we knock?"

"The Wards here are simply amazing." Nymphadora was scanning the edge of the property with her wand. "There are Muggle Repelling Wards, Wizard Repelling wards, Anti Apparition Wards, Anti Portkey Wards, Flame Freezing Charms, Anti Lightning Charms, Animal Repelling Charms, Anti Elf charms. Anti Goblin charms...you name it and there is a good chance it's layered here."

"Sounds impressive." Fleur nodded as she regarded the home. "Obviously there are wards against Good Taste as well."

"So knocking is out. Damn." Sirius stopped bouncing and shook his head.

"Well, we know they do not have any House Elves and Narcissa and Draco are at the school, so I was thinking we nuke it." Harry grinned evilly as he reached into the dimensional pocket and began pulling out a massive shoulder-fired missile. It was a Naruni improvement on a Wellington Industries design.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Sirius' eyes were wide with glee. "And can I get one?"

"Please tell me that is not an actual nuclear warhead." Tonks glared at Harry promising much time alone if it was.'

"No, not an actual Nuke." Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "It's a Naruni BFM-1 Disposable Missile System. This one is a K-Hex High Explosive Warhead. I got it off a Nimro who was terrorizing a Dwarven mining outpost."

"And just what are you doing with that Missile, mon Amour?" Fleur raised an eyebrow as she looked over the nearly six foot long monstrosity. "I thought we were 'ere to send a message."

"We are. Lucius is currently in the Blue Rose enjoying the company of a strapping young man I am sure. Narcissa and Draco are at Hogwarts." Harry started explaining. "And we just witnessed the cleaning staff leave and we know they don't have an elf anymore. So I thought maybe Malfoy Manor needs to be renovated. I mean look at it. It's just crying for help."

"Oui, it is, but some'ow I do not think a Missile will help with renovations." Fleur commented dryly.

"Oh, but one of the hardest parts of renovation is demolition. This little baby will take care of that without a single problem." Harry chuckled. "Besides, the clumsy attack on me could have killed you if you drew the Horntail or Tonks as she was part of security. Believe me, this is them getting off pretty light."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Tonks weighed everything in. "What are you waiting for?"

"A countdown." Harry responded with a wide grin. "Everyone cover your ears."

"Fine, I will provide the countdown." Fleur relented after a moment. "Trois… Deux… Un… Feu!"

Harry having shouldered the weapon as Fleur confirmed she would give the countdown aimed the massive weapon towards one of the windows. The Manor was some three hundred yards from the property line, so Harry was not too concerned with the possibility of being caught inside the blast radius. He just made sure the others were beside him rather than behind him so they would not be cut in half by backblast.

When Fleur gave the order to fire he pulled the trigger. There was a quarter second delay as the missile's rocket engine ignited. With the whoosh of solid fuel converting to gas the missile flew off the launch rail and barreled towards the Manor at five hundred miles per hour. In just over a second the speeding missile smashed through the leaded glass window and deeper into house until it struck a magically reinforced wall. Fifty kilograms of K-Hex explosives detonated creating a massive shockwave that pulverized stone, splintered wood, shattered glass, deformed metal and basically completely annihilated Malfoy Manor. After four seconds all that was left was a one hundred yard diameter crater in the middle of the property.

"Whoa!" Came the simultaneous response of Sirius, Tonks and Fleur.

"Good thing that I asked Kreacher to clear out all of Narcissa's stuff." Harry said after a moment. "Otherwise i might be in trouble." Chuckling at how his companions were staring slack jawed at what he'd just done, Harry just tossed the now ruined launch rail inside the property line. "So, who's up for some ice cream?"

* * *

Malfoy groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness. He remembered leaving his mother's office enraged that his mother would not help him. He'd made a fair impression of a rampaging Erumpent on his way down to the Slytherin Dorms. At one point he remembered seeing one of his distant cousins, Luna Lovegood. As usual he had made a snide comment and took out some frustrations on her with some painful and embarrassing hexes. After that the world had gone black. Now he was hanging upside down in one of the long forgotten cells in the sub basement of Hogwarts. This would be bad enough if not for the hooded figure who was reading a copy of the quibbler.

"When my father hears of this…" Draco attempted his usual threat but was silenced by feminine laughter.

"It's amusing you think you will live long enough to know who you were threatening." The hooded girl chuckled. "I have been patient with you Malfoy, I did not harm you when you called Hermione a Mudblood. I did not harm you when you crowed over the fact that people were being petrified. I let slide your conduct against Buckbeak. There are many other instances, far too many to list now." Closing her magazine she approached Draco. "Now, however you have stepped across the proverbial line in the sand. You hurt Luna Lovegood and that I cannot abide."

"Oh come off it Loony Lovegood isn't worth anything." Draco sputtered. "A Mudblood has more worth that that bint."

The resounding crack of a backhanded slap echoed in the room as Draco swung back and forth suspended from the chains. His cheek was rapidly reddening and some blood filled his mouth.

"Luna Lovegood is worth a hundred thousand of you." The girl's voice was full of cold fury as she spoke. "She is kind, sweet, caring and far more intelligent than nearly everyone in this school. She is the only reason you have survived this long. But because you put her in a coma, she is not here to convince me to keep you alive."

It was at this moment Draco really knew fear. He had been afraid Potter-Andrus might kill him, but it paled next to this. Whoever this girl was she sounded more devoted to Lovegood than his Aunt Bellatrix revered Voldemort. She had already proved to be violent. He had no doubt she would kill him, unless he could think quickly.

"Can I see the face of my executioner at least?" Draco reasoned if he could recognize the girl he could prevail on her better nature or make her squeamish.

"Of course." The girl chuckled as she drew back her hood and revealed herself to Draco.

"Oh bloody hell!" Draco knew all too well there was no reasoning with this girl. He was already dead, she just wanted him to know why.

"Oh, and Pansy wants you to know this is partially because of third year." The girl's smile widened. "Goodbye Draco. Silencio! Diffindo!"

Draco tried to scream but it was pointless. His voice could not overpower the the silencing charms. He could feel the blood dripping down from his neck as he bled out.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Draco Malfoy sat up in bed screaming his head off.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Poppy Pomfrey was normally stern but understanding with her patients. However Draco had gotten on her bad side since day one. His stunt during second year with Buckbeak had net helped his cause any. "Please refrain from screaming in my hospital. I have patients and their guests recovering here."

"Wha..what happened? I had my throat slit…" Draco was almost hyperventilating out of sheer panic. "Who saved me?"

"I don't know about your throat being slit, Mr. Malfoy. However you did collapse in the Hall due to low blood sugar. You are most fortunate that Ginevra and Luna carried you here. There could have been serious complications." Madam Pomfrey explained as she ran her wand over Draco's torso. "Hmm, your heart rate is elevated. I will need to perform some special tests, Mr. Malfoy it seems you might have developed Diabetes."

For a moment Draco wondered if it had all been some weird stress induced hallucination. However that moment of self delusion ended when he saw Ginny Weasley giving him a positively predatory grin. He'd know that look anywhere, the photos of Aunt Bella all had the same hint of madness.

"Sure...sure...I'll just rest here while you do that, Madam Pomfrey." Draco barely kept the terror out of his voice. Meanwhile the only real thought going through his head was: Gingers are scary!

* * *

Lucius Malfoy left a generous tip for his masseur. The man had worked out all the tension Lucius had developed in his shoulders over the last week. Now with what seemed to be the weight of the world off his shoulders he was headed home to prepare a night of surprise romance for his wife.

Turning on the spot Lucius thought of the Master bedroom on the fifth floor. With a soft crack he appeared just where the entrance to his walk-in closet had been a few minutes prior. The shock of seeing that his home no longer existed was quickly followed with him hurtling to the ground. He didn't even have the time to draw his wand or attempt another apparition before he landed, a sharpened hunk of rebar puncturing his left knee as he landed. Not that Lucius knew as the landing had knocked him completely unconscious.

* * *

"Mint Glow Worm?" Harry shook his head as he looked at the menu. "Fiery Cinnamon? Chocolate Darkness? What kind of place is this?"

"The best magical Ice Cream parlor in the world. The Mint Glow Worm uses a little known caveworm that glows even in daylight." Tonks explained with a wide smile. "The Worms themselves are also kinda minty if you cook them right."

"Oookay, I think I will skip that flavor." Harry shook his head. Finally he found something about this world that just topped the level of weirdness back home. "You people sure have some strange taste in sweets."

"Perhaps, but if you can't be adventurous with candy then when can you be." Sirius Black tried to sound sage-like, but it was spoiled when his face lit up in glee. "Yes, they brought it back!. I will take a triple of the Blood and Chocolate and put it in a sugar cone."

"Blood and Chocolate?" Harry muttered looking to Fleur and Tons for an explanation. Both women just shrugged as the flavor was last seen in the early seventies. "Nevermind, just get me the Chocolate Darkness in a bowl please."

"Mint Glow Worm cone, a double." Tonks ordered. "What? I am addicted to mint."

"Bananas on the Rum." Fleur ordered as it was her turn. "So when do you think Mr. Malfoy will discover what is left of 'is Manor?"

"Well, I'm hoping pretty soon. It'd be much more interesting for him if he discovered it before the Aurors tell him." Harry chuckled. "It's just not the same impact otherwise."

"Actually, I'm hoping he apparates right to his bedroom." Sirius grinned widely at the thought.

"Surely he isn't stupid or lazy enough to do that." Tonks shook her head at the absurdity her uncle being that dim.

* * *

"What in the blazes could do this much damage?" Auror John Dawlish was one of the first responders to Malfoy Manor. He had seen the last few years of the Wizarding War, but not even Voldemort' worst attack had left a crater in bedrock like this.

"According to the War Stories of Alastor Moody, any number of muggle weapons." Amelia Bones had come out onto the scene in the hopes that she could find something that would put Malfoy behind bars for any amount of time.

"Are you saying a Muggle Bomb did all this?" Dawlish had heard a few of the stories about the War with Grindelwald. He had imagined a bomb to be little more than the equivalent of a bombarda.

"Not any I have heard of, Auror." Amelia stepped through the rubble scanning for any sign of what might have happened. "A warded home should still be standing. Given how heavily Lucius warded his home, there should have been only broken glass."

"I've found Lucius Malfoy." Kingsley Shacklebolt called out. "He's wounded and unconscious."

"Well, get him to St. Mungo's and keep him under heavy guard." Amelia shouted back. "Get the Unspeakables here to search for any dark artifacts. I have to call Scotland Yard and see if we can borrow one of Squib EOD specialists."

"So you think it was a muggle?"

"No, I am damned sure this was Mr. Potter-Andrus, I just want to know how."

* * *

"Okay, I now understand what they mean by Chocolate Darkness." Harry chuckled as she shook his head. His entire body was cloaked in shadow after he had finished his bowl of ice cream. It wasn't that he was covered in inky darkness, he just appeared to be standing in deep shade, no matter where he stood or how intense the light source. "This could be a useful method of nighttime camouflage."

"Oh, now that would have been a Marauder favorite after this delicious concoction." Sirius nodded as he finished the last of his cone. "You never realize what kind of craving you might get when you become an animagus. This Flavor saved me from buying gallons of cow's blood so i could get Kreacher to make Blood Cake. Your father acquired a practical addiction to carrots, apples and grass. Trust me you have not seen it all until you have seen a drunk man grazing in his back garden."

Tonks and Fleur could not keep from giggling as that image was brought up. There was just something too ludicrous about a grown man on all fours chewing on the lawn.

"I imagine that would be one of the weirdest sights in the megaverse." Harry had to admit as he pictured it in his head. "Can't imagine my Mother was all too pleased about it either."

"She really didn't have much room to complain. She was too busy trying to use arithmancy to prove that Hydrox was better than Oreos." Sirius chuckled. "And she was writing her equations on James' back in lipstick and mascara... while he was grazing."

"Do I want to know what they were drinking to be that drunk?"

"Little Man's Hammer." Sirius shrugged. "Basically Dwarven Tequila."

* * *

"I am offering two thousand ounces of twenty four karat gold for this contract." Alain Delacour was well beyond nervous but he was not letting it show. He would have preferred to deal with his wife's in house talent, however seeing Mr. Potter-Andrus kill a dragon shot that idea out the window. "I want the target dead with minimal collateral damage."

"Two thousand ounces is a substantial bounty, Mr Delacour." The hooded figure on the left said with some interest in their modulated voice. Absolutely nothing could be determined from their appearance save that they were tall and humanoid. "Do you have a preferred method?"

"No. I just want him dead and out of my daughter's life. You can kill the Metamorphmagus if you must, but I need my daughter left alive and relatively unharmed." Alain barely kept his voice from quavering. "And I need it done quickly, before they consummate their relationship. If they do, I have to terminate the contract."

"Hmm, that could be problematic, but if you include the ten percent termination fee that will not be an issue." The second figure said after just a moment. "Do you have the information we requested?"

"Oui, a full dossier on everything my wife's organization can confirm. There are wizarding photos of him in action during the First Task." Alain said as he slid a thick envelope across the table. "It's imperative this does not make it back to me at all."

"We understand Mr. Delacour. We never met you and there is no reason to believe we ever will." The figure on the right chuckled. "Do be sure to have payment prepared. We tend to work quickly and expect payment to be timely."

"Of course, I am a businessman I understand these things." Alain nodded before he rose from his seat and made his way out of the empty pub.

The figures waited until the man was completely gone before they opened the envelope as the contents spilled out they sorted through them. Without word or comment they examined every document, report, and then analyzed the photos. If anyone had been around, it would have seemed extraordinarily creepy.

"We will need to abandon this outpost, Cousin." The one on the left finally spoke. "And we will need to eliminate all trace we were here."

"It's just the one. He may be of Andrus clan but we have twenty warriors, that should be enough." The one on the right argued. "Even if he did slay a dragon."

"You didn't recognize him did you? This is Harrison Potter-Andrus the Hero of the Dalthur system." The left one sighed as if it was obvious. "I will not risk our initiates against him. We need to eliminate Mr Delacour and leave this world before the Andrus Clan comes. We risk exposure if we face him. The Andrus clan is not like the others. They do not believe we are as innocent as we claim. I know the temptation, but it's not worth it."

"I cannot let him slip between our fingers like that." The right one huffed. "You take the initiates and scour our presence from everything. I will take the contract alone. Whether I succeed or not you leave this dimension and mark it as off limits."

"If he discovers the plot…"

"I will make sure there is no evidence,"

* * *

"You seem to have done quite the number on Draco." Luna observed with a small smile gracing her lips. "I have not seen my poor dear cousin so scared since I described an Eyekiller to him. You would think the child of the Rotfang conspiracy would be better able to hold his emotions in check."

"Well, I might have given him a few nightmares." Ginevra Weasley shrugged. "Ones that will come back every time he is stunned, sedated or under a sleep charm. Even Dreamless Sleep and Draught of Living Death."

"Oh my, that is just plain vicious." Luna shook her head. "I blame myself. I noticed the wrackspurts and delayed too long in confronting you."

"You saved me before that damned diary could do much more than teach me a few new tricks." Ginny replied, her voice almost ice cold as it spoke about the diary. "Malfoy brought this on himself. If I hadn't been there with healing charms you would have seriously hurt."

"That is true, but this is almost like the Marietta incident. Do you really want me to tell Dean that he needs to punish you again?" Luna's suddenly stern voice told Ginny how serious the situation could be.

"I did not physically hurt him. And I left it so he can get normal sleep without the nightmares." Ginny tried pouting a little. "I learned my lesson since Marietta."

"I see that you have." Luna sighed. "I do this or your own protection. Marietta was easy to buy off with an Enlargement Potion, we might not be that lucky again."

"I still say she wouldn't have talked." Ginny groused. "No need to give her a set of E Cups. She's tried to use them to lure Dean away, twice."

"We both know that is pointless, Ginny. Dean knows you keep yours tucked into that undetectable expansion bra the same way i keep mine tucked away." Luna chuckled softly. "I do wonder why the other girls don't use them?"

"Oh, some do. Except for the ones you made they can't hide more than three cup sizes." Ginny shook her head. "Poor Susan has been maxed out since her second year."

"Holy Nargles! What we can see is...no wonder you never see her run." Luna chuckled.

* * *

"Now, Mon Amour, I must speak you you about the Yule Ball." Fleur had waited until Tonks would be the only witness to this conversation with Harry. She really didn't want to have it and she would much rather accept the invitation she knew he wanted to extend. She had caught him practicing a few times after all. "Monsieur Crouch made it very clear to moi that Champions are not allowed to escort each other to the Ball. It is a new rule, but one that was made prior to 'Alloween."

"Oh." Harry had been hopeful that he could escort Fleur as well as Tonks to the dance. He had already asked the Auror and she had been actually ecstatic at the thought. Something about how it would not be right to just go with one or the other. "Well, that ruins our plans."

"He's lucky that rule was changed prior to Halloween. If I had found out he just implemented it out of the blue, he'd have to pull down his pants to order fish and chips." Tonks growled her hair turning orange as she did so. "We were going to escort you, Fleur. Big romantic date for the three of us."

"Oh, now that makes it even worse." Fleur barely kept the sadness from her voice. "Now I regret only burning 'is silly 'at."

"Oh, I have a solution." Harry chuckled gleefully as it came to him. "Would your sister by my date to the Ball while you take the lovely Nym?"

"I knew you were brave, mon amour, but not that brave." Fleur stared wide-eyed at Harry for his suggestion. "Ma petite soeur is more protective of moi than a mother dragon is of 'er eggs. This will not be a date, it will be an inspection and interrogation. Especially since it is all too obvious 'ow we feel about each other. Nym may come under the microscope as well,"

"I understand her opinion is important, but yours is much more so, both of yours."

"Okay, for that one, we are going shopping..." Tonks grinned.

"Shopping? That's a reward?"

"At Frederick's of 'Ollywood." Fleur continued knowing exactly what Tonks was thinking.

"Oh." Harry nodded as images of lace, g-strings, fishnet and satin filled his imagination. "Well, yeah that would definitely be a reward."

* * *

Apolline Delacour was still reeling from the events of the First Task. Her daughter had easily enchanted her dragon in a phenomenal display of magic and Veela allure. Apolline was not sure she was even a quarter as powerful as her own daughter and the thought was not a pleasant one. Then there was Harry Potter-Andrus slaying an enraged nesting Hungarian Horntail. Tossing back a double of Firewhiskey the Veela shuddered. She had angered a man that was quite capable of killing her any time he wished. She had wanted to never feel powerless and vulnerable again, yet here she was the victim of her own hubris.

"Janelle, I need to speak with you." Apolline called out to her receptionist. She could have used the intercom, but it was hardly needed the werewolf had exceptional hearing even in her human form. Watching the petite brunette enter her office she gathered her thoughts. "I want you to prepare the Organization for a rapid change of hands, Janelle. I fear that at best my daughter will be taking the reins from me and at worst it will come under her control after my Will is read."

"Are you ill?" Janelle had some genuine affection for her boss. Even though Werewolves were not ostracized in France, it was hard to find a career that made allowances for their condition.

"No more so than I have been for many years, Janelle." Apolline offered a small smile to one of her favorite employees. Janelle was efficient and kept her moral objections to herself. "As my mother warned me when I started this enterprise I have finally picked a battle I cannot win. I want you to make note of this, no matter what happens to me I want no reprisals unless my daughters both approve of them. I expect you to stop any such attempts at all costs."

Janelle's eyes widened at that statement. There had been numerous attempts on Apolline's life and the Veela had always rewarded those who took initiative in responding to them. The change in policy was more than a bit surprising. "But Madam…"

"No buts, Janelle. If I am killed, in all likelihood the man will be Fleur's chosen." Apolline cut the woman off. "I have seen what he can do and I will not have people needlessly dying for my sin. He slew a dragon, Janelle. He slaughtered a nesting mother dragon alone."

"Mon Dieu!" Janelle whispered in awe. "Perhaps you can attempt to win his favor."

"I doubt anything I could do now will stay the sword hanging over me. Even if I could I cannot change who I am." Apolline glowered for a moment. "Now tell me how Project Reforge is coming?"

"The Runic arrays have been completed and the device has been fully charged." Janelle shook off the desire to tell her boss that it was never too late until you were dead. "The enchanters report they have successfully merged your memories with the Phobos Draught and the device is now soaking in the potion."

"Good, good. Perhaps my daughter is protected after all." Apolline smiled sadly. "It's a shame I will likely be dead before she can thank me."


End file.
